Boyfriend Tsun!
by innochanuw
Summary: Shin Hoseok, dijuluki daddy hot af dan dikejar satu kampus, yang dimanfaatkannya untuk menjadi seorang player. Hanya saja sekarang statusnya tengah patah hati dan mencari seseorang yang serius mau bersamanya tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Im Changkyun, tidak percaya yang namanya cinta, pernikahan, dan keseriusan hubungan tetapi merasa hatinya kosong dan sepi. Monsta X WonKyun yaoi b x b
1. Chapter 1

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

Minhyuk hanya bisa menatap horor yang tujukan kepada Wonho seorang.

"Seriusan?"

Wonho menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kihyun yang dirundung rasa penasaran akhirnya ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditujukan.

Sedetik kemudian ekspresi datar langsung dilemparkan ke arah pemuda Shin ini.

"Wah ini pasti karena semalem kekerasan kepentok panci panas! Gawat! Yoo, bawa dia ke rumah sa-"

"Gak perlu."

Wonho dengan senyuman lebar yang siap kapan saja ditunjukkan langsung bungkam.

"Terus Hyungwon gimana nasibnya? Separah-parahnya lo sama pacar, 21 tahun kita kenal belum ada sejarah seorang Shin Hoseok seling-"

"Udah putus."

Seperti biasa seringan angin.

Kihyun sudah tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Shin Hoseok, bahkan Hyunwoo yang setipe dua tipe dengan Wonho juga tidak bisa memahaminya.

"Udah gitu doang?" Kihyun mendengus keras dan Minhyuk yang biasanya tidak setuju dengan aksi 'mendekati kekerasan' begini menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalian putus scenenya cuma 'putus yuk?' 'ayuk?'"

Wonho itu hobi menyepelekan hal. Ketika putus dengan seorang wanita sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, Wonho bilang mereka langsung putus saja padahal bekas tamparan di pipinya tidak menunjukkan ada hal 'hanya putus' saja disana.

Dia emang tidak secengengesan Minhyuk tetapi dengan wajahnya yang selalu bersinar itu tidak ada yang bisa menyangka selain player, Wonho sangat suka bermasalahn dengan percintaan.

"Nggak," Keduanya menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Wonho membuka suara kemba-

"Katanya mau lanjut modelling ke Jerman."

 _Wah ini sih lebih parah._

"Putus karena mau lanjut model? Terus _hyung_ tidak berniat mencegah? "Ditinggal Hyungwon yang lanjut modelling ke Jerman emang sakit, tapi gak gini juga caranya..."

Pemuda berambut pink ini menghela nafas. "Benar kata Hyunwoo, yang bisa jinakkin seorang Shin Hoseok si playboy cap emas hanya Chae Hyung-"

"Loh buat apa? Orangnya kan udah terlanjur pergi," potongnya datar. "Putus lusa, pergi kemarin...jadi diputusin karena kalah dari masa depan harus guling-guling galau? Harusnya di dukung dong, dia masih punya masa depan dan bisa berpikir ke depan. Kalau hubungan kandas demi masa depan dia yang bisa aja stuck karena kita terus berhubungan dan Korea tidak sesuai keinginannya sampai dia gak fokus, kenapa nggak?"

Wonho suka ada benernya kalau sudah membicarakan tentang kehidupan.

Masalahnya pikiran realistisnya itu tidak bisa selalu dipakai dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang memakai perasaan! Bukan logika!

"Terus udah gitu aja? Lo langsung mikirnya cari yang baru? Bisa aja alesan dia bukan Cuma itu aja, bukan karena modelling tapi waktunya bebarengan. Tungguin bisa kan?" Oh no, Minhyuk buru-buru mengambil langkah mundur. "Apa susahnya nunggu? Kebiasaan banget maunya ditungguin tapi gak mau tunggu, aneh aja Hyungwon ta-"

"Oh?" Pergerakkan jari Minhyuk yang bersiap menghubungi Hyunwoo terhenti begitu saja, apalagi ekspresi kebingungan yang ditunjukkan Wonho sangat alami.

"Kalian...belum dengar ceritanya?"

"Apa?" sahut Kihyun gusar. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Hyungwon berbicara dengannya atau Minhyuk (itu juga harus di desak dulu) karena statusnya sebagai kekasih Wonho; mereka –Hyunwoo, Kihyun, Wonho, dan Minhyuk tidak 'satu geng' dengan Hyungwon jadi hubungan 2Won ini bukan diawali dengan persahabatan erat karena orang tua mereka.

Wonho-lah yang tiba-tiba membawa Hyungwon ke dalam persahabatan mereka dengan label 'kekasih baru', tidak ada yang tau mereka bertemu dimana, kapan, dan bagaimana. Sedaridulu Wonho jarang menceritakan dirinya sendiri, setelah bersama Hyungwon yang ternyata lebih tertutup lagi selain kepada kekasihnya, Wonho semakin tidak bisa dijangkau.

Pemuda berambut silver ini mengira bahwa dia sudah pernah menceritakan hal apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya padahal kenyataannya hobinya hanya mendengarkan (dalam hal ini, baik Kihyun ataupun Minhyuk merasa bersalah karena waktu berkumpul mereka habis dengan curcolan tak penting mereka. Salah mereka tak pernah menanyakan 'bagaimana denganmu' dan lebih mementingkan curhatan diri masing-masing), memberi saran, lalu tertawa bersama.

Kadang-kadang Kihyun ragu bahwa di mata Wonho sebenarnya mereka itu apa.

Melihat ekspresi blank dari Kihyun, buru-buru Wonho menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Hyungwon yang memutuskanku, lalu dia ke Jerman. Setelah aku tanya baik-baik, tadi pagi dia baru cerita sambil menangis kalau dia sudah berselingkuh dariku selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Katanya aku terlalu baik untuknya yah seperti itulah," Wonho mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh, seakan-akan masalahnya bukanlah hal besar.

Tapi sejauh ini yang tahan dengan Wonho hanya Hyungwon. Mereka bahkan sudah berpacaran lebih dari 3 tahun!

Kihyun jadi bingung mau menyalahkan siapa. Biasanya Wonho yang bersalah karena alasan sepele seperti bosan dan sudah tak asik lagi tetapi sekarang...

...Posisi Wonho itu tersakiti bukan?

"Oh," Minhyuk membuka suara. "Kirain karena kebiasaan memperkenalkan dirimu seperti 'ya, halo saya Shin Hoseok dan saya tidak mau menikah tapi berpacaran saja' di dengar oleh Hyung-"

Wonho meringis. "Sepertinya karena itu juga."

"HAH?"

"KAN SUDAH KUBILANG!"

Ringisannya semakin lebar. "Aku merasa sudah cocok dengan Hyungwon jadi kukatakan saja seperti itu padanya satu tahun pertama kami. Tidak kusangka, dia seperti mantan 4 tahun lalu sa-"

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

Kihyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak 'nyembur'.

"Kalau sudah merasa nyaman, kenapa tidak dibawa serius saja? Kalau pada akhirnya kau tidak mau menikah lalu mengapa berpacaran?!"

Wonho mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Teman...berbagai kehangatan?"

Minhyuk berusaha mencegah pemuda Yoo ini untuk tidak menjadikan kepala Wonh sebagai sasaran laptop di tangannya.

"Ah tidak-tidak!" Wonho menggeleng pelan. "Ada banyak kok orang zaman sekarang yang mau tinggal bersama tetapi tidak menikah karena tidak suka prinsip seperti itu."

"Itu hanya kau saja, bodoh," dengus Kihyun keras saat mendengar suara Hyunwoo di ujung telepon setelah Minhyuk bertindak cepat. "Lalu bagaimana kalau kalian kebablasan? Kau ini...buakn tipe-tipe bisa menahan diri. Kalau dia hamil bagaimana? Mau tanggung jawab? Bagaimana caranya bertanggung jawab kalau kalian belum menikah? Anakmu tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah karena tidak ada dokumen kelahirannya yang mengatasnamakan dua orang sudah menikah!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan dari menikah sih? Tidak suka hidup berprinsip atau takut belum mapan? Atau takut cekcok rumah tangga?"

"Cinta tidak seluruhnya tentang berhubungan badan meskipun itu juga penting. Maka dari itu sekarang aku memilih bersama lelaki saja," Dengan senyum lebarnya, Wonho mengambil ahli benda-benda beresiko berat akan terlempar ke arahnya dari jangkauan pemuda manis ini. "Aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'tidak mau menikah tetapi ayo tinggal bersama' karena mencari orang yang juga tidak mau menikah. Kalau responnya buruk, ya tinggalkan saja."

"Alasan mengapa aku masih mencari orang lain tapi tidak mau menikah? Aku tidak mau terikat dan tidak mau mengikat orang lain. Aku ini masih makhluk sosial yang memerlukan orang lain, setidaknya selama ini aku berpacaran untuk mencari orang yang bisa mengerti diriku dan bisa bertukar pendapat. Seperti teman tetapi bukan? Ah, dia juga harus bisa merawat diriku juga."

 _Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menyewa pembantu dan berbicara pada kami saja?!_

Tapi keduanya tau, berdebat dengan Wonho dan masa depannya tidak akan ada habisnya.

Kalau Wonho kesal, dia bisa saja mengatakan 'yang menjalani hidup aku, kenapa kalian yang repot' dan itu bisa semakin menyulut api.

"Lalu..." Keduanya melirik ke arah pandang yang Minhyuk tujukan. "Anak itu...akan menjadi 'mainan'mu selanjutnya?"

"Bukan," se-ringan angin seperti biasanya. "Kita sudah saling sepakat dan dia sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku sekarang."

"APA?"

"KAU GILA YA?!"

"PANGGIL HYUNWOO CEPAT! ANAK INI PERLU DISELAMATKAN!"

Wonho mengulas senyum manis sebelum melambaikan tangannya, memberikan isyarat kepada seorang pemuda yang di awal menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

Pemuda manis yang merasa terpanggil itu berhenti terlihat kebingungan sebelum menghampiri ketiganya.

Wonho langsung menyambutnya dengan hangat –bahunya langsung ia rangkul begitu saja.

"Kihyun, Minhyuk. Perkenalankan ini-"

"Ish, singkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku! Aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri!"

Wonho mengulas senyum miris saat lengan kekarnya ditepis sementara yang bersangkutan langsung menyala kedua sahabatnya dengan cepat.

"Salam kenal, aku Im Changkyun."

 _Err...Kelewat datar, lurus, dan menyeramkan...sangat jauh dengan tipe seorang Shin Hoseok sekali._

 _Apa kau yakin dia orang yang tepat?_

Wonho masih terus mengulas senyum.

 _"_ _Ya, sangat tepat dan tidak, dia tidak salah aku saja yang harus terbiasa dengan...sikapnya."_

Kihyun dan Minhyuk bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang hamil disini dan...seperti Wonho bisa menyentuhnya saja.

.

.

 **Shin Hoseok,** usia 21 tahun. Dijuluki _daddy hot af_ dan dikejar satu kampus, karena sadar akan ketampanannya maka ia memanfaatkannya dengan menjadi player dan memberi harapan palsu kepada semua gadis atau pria manis. Hanya saja sekarang statusnya tengah patah hati dan mencari seseorang yang serius mau bersamanya tanpa ikatan pernikahan.

 **Im Changkyun,** usia 18 tahun. Memiliki prinsip 'katakan tidak pada jatuh cinta' dan sangat tidak mudah jatuh cinta. Dia tidak percaya dengan hal tak terlihat seperti itu, alasan itu pula yang membuatnya sering menjadi 'pacar bohongan' untuk sekedar menemani semua gadis yang kesepian untuk berpergian seorang diri, ingin merasakan sebuah hubungan, untuk dipamerkan ke teman-teman, atau dikenalkan kepada orang tua. Hatinya merasa sepi se-sepi wajahnya tetapi baginya cinta bukanlah jalan keluar dari itu semua; dia hanya kesepian dan tidak punya teman. Sebenarnya dia anti dengan lelaki tetapi kalau hanya Wonho yang mau tinggal dengannya, mau diapakan lagi?

.

.

 **saya gabut sumpah:( biarkan ide dalam otak ini mengalir semua;;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **RATED?**

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

Jooheon melirik sekitar dengan perasaan ragu. "Kalian kalau berkumpul memang selalu...hening seperti ini?"

Hyunwoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

Minhyuk mengulas senyum kaku.

Wonho lagi-lagi meringis.

 _Eh? Aku salah bicara ya?_

Changkyun mengangkat bahunya, acuh tak acuh. "Karena ada aku mungkin. Abaikan saja _hyung_. Biasanya kau juga langsung melahap makanan tanpa rasa malu."

 _Memang ini semua karena ada kau!_

Kihyun menahan diri untuk tidak menyalak sekarang.

Marahi saja Shin Hoseok dan laporkan hal ini pada Chae Hyungwon.

Meskipun sudah berselingkuh, Hyungwon jelas lebih baik daripada anak ini. Wonho saja yang belum mencoba baik-baik untuk bernegosiasi hubungan mereka ke depannya dan memilih untuk menyerah padahal masih sayang.

Hyungwon memang pendiam, anak ini juga tak banyak bicara tapi belum pernah Kihyun mendengar kalimat se-savage anak ini keluar dari bibir tebal Hyungwon.

"Kenapa pula ada orang lain yang ada di meja kita?"

"Meja di kantin ini bukan punyamu," sahut Changkyun tanpa diminta seraya mencingcang daging ayamnya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Kepala Kihyun berasap.

"Ah, aku pendukung di dalam hubungan mereka kalau kau ingin tau."

 _Aku tidak mau tau._

"Ehem," Minhyuk berdehem keras setelah meneguk habis air sodanya. "Hubungan mereka yang kau maksud itu seperti apa ya?"

"Err..." Jooheon bingung mau menjelaskannya bagaimana dan darimana karena...

"Aku ini _boyfriend experience_ dan Wonho itu seperti klienku tapi tidak membayar karena aku juga memerlukannya ke dalam bagian hidupku.

"MWO?!"

 **Flashback on**

Sudah merupakan kebiasaan bagi Wonho untuk mengunjungi club malam tiap malam senin, baik sudah memiliki pasangan atau baru saja diputuskan.

Bukannya brengsek atau apa, toh dia tidak pernah meniduri wanita-wanita di club ini karena kejalangan mereka tetapi Wonho kan masih cukup normal, meskipun Hyungwon benar-benar melewati standaritas mantan ataupun tipenya tapi kalau ada wanita lain yang sampai rela hubungan mereka tak dibawa sampai ke pelaminan, kenapa tidak?

Dan saat ini wanita atau lelaki seperti itulah yang sangat ia cari, setelah beberapa jam lalu hubungannya dengan Hyungwon kandas.

Sejenak ia terfikirkan untuk membujuk Hyungwon melepaskan Jerman-nya karena mereka sudah sejauh ini, Hyungwon juga nampak tidak keberatan setelah mengetahui pernyataannya pasal tidak mau menikah itu dan masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Yo! Shin Wonho! Datang lagi kau?"

Wonho mendongakkan kepalanya lalu membalas sapaan bartender yang sangat dekat dengannya itu dengan lambaian tangan serta senyum seceria mungkin.

Begini-begini, ia juga bisa merasakan patah hati tau. Keberadaan Hyungwon dalam bagian kehidupannya sudah seperti sebuah kebiasaan –tidak mudah untuk dihilangkan atau dilupakan. Sejauh ini, pengaruh Hyungwon sangat berarti baginya.

"Ya, habis diputuskan si-"

"Tambah lagi!"

Keningnya berkerut. Ada orang lain yang berani duduk di tempat favoritenya, tempat yang langsung menghadap pajangan bir kesukaannya itu.

"Ah," Sang bartender mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Biasa anak baru. Jangan kau ganggu, sepertinya dia lebih parah daripada bapak tua minggu lalu."

Pada akhirnya, Wonho mengambil kursi di sebelah pemuda asing ini.

"Anak SMA?" Keningnya semakin berkerut. _Anak ini terlalu muda, bahkan tidak heran kalau dia masih minum susu._ "Kau kenal?"

Diperhatikannya label botol soju –puahaha, sejauh ini hanya soju? Kenapa tidak sekalian makgeolli saja?– yang tengah diteguknya.

"Tidak bisa kusebut tidak kenal juga karena-"

"Argh! Ya! Im Changkyun, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa huh?! Kau sudah mengencani semua orang; tipemu, lebih tua, kaya raya, cengeng, muda, seumuran, dan beragam jenisnya tetapi mengapa hatimu masih terasa kosong begini huh?!"

Wonho menoleh, meminta penjelasan sementara bartender bernametag Lee Jooheon ini hanya bisa meringis.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Won. Mana kutahu dia bocah berusia 18 tahun, saat dia mau bekerja denganku sebagai boyfriend experience saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur."

Wonho menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menarik paksa botol soju dari tangan anak tersebut.

"Dasar tak bertanggung jawab. Sekarang lihat akibatnya, anak kecil yang belum tau apa-apa tentang cinta tapi sok merasa tersakiti sekarang kebingungan kenapa hatinya kosong."

"Aku tidak mabuk dan bukan anak kecil, usiaku 18 tahun," Pemuda Shin ini melirik sekilas ke arah anak kecil yang sudah menatapnya datar.

"Kembalikan milikku dasar pencuri."

Wonho menahan sepasang tangan yang lebih mirip berniat mencakar wajah tampannya ketimbang merebut sojunya. "Belum 20 tahun, tetap saja kau anak kecil. Habis ini berterimakasihlah padaku karena telah menyelamatkanmu," dalam sekali teguk, ia menghabiskan hampir setengah lebih soju yang tersisa.

"Bukan anak kecil apanya, satu botol saja tidak ada habisnya."

"YA! Aku sudah punya kartu identi-"

"Berhenti bekerja dengan manusia bodoh ini dan silahkan hidup normal layaknya anak SMA lain, kau akan bertemu dengan banyak orang dan jatuh cinta pada salah satunya. Kalau penasaran bagaimana rasa cinta, jangan sekali-kali mencobanya dengan menjadi boyfriend experience."

"Ah," Botol soju yang sudah kosong tersebut ia letakkan. "Siapa namamu tadi? Im...Changkae?"

Anak tersebut –Im Changkyun melipat kedua tangannya sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak mau memberitau orang asing namaku dan berhenti memberi solusi kalau kau sendiri _single_ sampai pergi kema-"

"Tidak, Changkyun. Aku hanya becanda, aku ingat namamu kok. Kau sendiri yang memberitau," Wonho menyeringai lebar. "Kau begitu lugu. Kau pikir orang-orang kemari untuk mencari pacar? Mereka mencari pelampiasan, lewatilah salah satu bilik kamar disini dan dengarkan-"

Wonho bungkam dan Changkyun mendengus keras.

"Aku sudah cukup besar untuk tau dan mengerti."

"Diam kau, anak kecil. Cepatlah pulang sebelum ibumu memanggil polisi untuk menggebrak semua club disini untuk mencari anak kesayangannya."

"Aku tidak punya keluarga."

Wonho terdiam dan Jooheon di balik meja barnya hanya bisa berkeringat dingin.

"Makanya aku merasakan hatiku kosong. Maka dari itu, aku menerima tawaran Jooheon _hyung_ untuk mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Ternyata justru makin kosong," Changkyun merebut botol soju tersebut sebelum menggebrak meja bar.

Wonho menepuk dahinya. "Anak ini benar-benar mabuk."

"Jooheon _hyung!_ Tambah!"

"Ya, anak kecil," Changkyun mendelik tak suka ke arah pemuda pucat ini. "Apa kau tau kalau kau mabuk di depan orang jahat, kau akan berada di dalam masalah jika menceritakan hal seperti itu? Bersyukurlah ini hanya aku sa-"

"Justru dengan wajah mesummu, kau lebih terlihat mengerikan daripada om-om sekalipun."

 _Sialan._

"Hei! Kalau aku mesum, sudah kugunakan kesempatan langka ini untuk langsung saja meniduri-Lee Jooheon! Berhenti disana dan jangan siapkan apapun untuknya tapi siapkan satu _Long Island Iced Tea_ untukku!"

"Wow," Jooheon takjub sungguh. "Bukan Colossus, Duclaw Brewing lagi? Tumben kau mau yang manis-manis."

Tetapi tetap saja Jooheon beranjak dari meja bar yang terbuat dari batu marmer mengkilap tersebut, mengecek ke lemari penyimpanan di belakang punggungnya. _Long Island Iced Tea_ laku keras disini, sekeras usaha mencari Rum (salah satu bahan pembuatannya) yang terlihat kecil sekali untuk membuat orang mabuk.

"Kau habis minum Soju dengan kadar 20%, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau bisa mati di tem-"

Wonho tersenyum kecut. "Kepalaku pusing setelah Hyungwon memutuskanku secara sepihak."

Dapat pemuda berambut silver ini rasakan dengusan keras berasal dari sampingnya.

"Benar bukan yang kukatakan bahwa orang-orang kesini untuk-"

"Jadi kau patah hati, Shin?" tanya Jooheon lagi-lagi takjub. Dia sudah mendapatkan rumnya dan _such a piece of cake_ untuk menyiapkan minuman Wonho sembari mengobrol.

"Wah, tak kusangka playboy sepertimu itu bisa mengenal cinta dan patah hati juga!"

"Huh, jangan sok-sokkan menceramahi orang padahal sendirinya juga tak mengenal cin-"

"Aku bukan playboy asal kau tau, aku hanya mempercepat peluang dan kesempatanku untuk memiliki teman hidup dengan bertemu banyak orang!"

"Sama saja," cibir Jooheon menyimpulkan. "Dan sebanyak itupula kau ditolak dan mendapatkan tamparan dimana-mana oleh wanita-wanita tersebut, maksudku se-tidak warasnya para politikus yang kemari dan membawa wanita dari sini, mereka berakhir dengan kawin kontrak, nikah siri, atau apapun itu tapi kau? Seperti orang tidak mampu saja sampai tidak sanggup untuk menikah!"

Wonho menyeringai lagi, terutama saat minumannya hampir siap.

"Yah, itu sebanding dengan apa yang kudapatkan; aku meniduri mereka dan mereka menamparku. Impas."

Yeah, Wonho datang ke club untuk melepas penat saja, tak pernah mendapatkan gadis –ups, apa bisa disebut gadis?– keluaran club ini apalagi menyentuhnya karena murni untuk melepas penat. Tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah meniduri siapapun bukan?

"Dasar bejat. Apanya bukan playboy."

"Kau...ingin berada dalam satu hubungan tetapi tidak menikah?"

Wonho berniat untuk menjawab tetapi suaranya terhenti di ujung lidah.

Yang bertanya bukan Jooheon melainkan Im Changkyun-Changkyun ini.

 _Apa anak sekecil ini mengerti?_

Sedetik kemudian, ia mendengus keras sebelum meneguk perlahan minumannya yang sudah jadi –menikmati tiap tetes rasa manis yang dimiliknya.

 _Apa? Dia mau menyarankanku untuk menjadi boyfriend experience? Aku tidak semurah itu._

"Kurasa...aku bisa membantu."

Mata kecil Jooheon nyaris keluar.

Wonho nyaris memuntahkan minuman mahalnya.

 _Apa anak kecil yang bingung bagaimana cara mengisi kekosongan hatinya ini baru saja bilang mau membantuku? Haha, bicara saja pada tanganku!_

"Aku, _boyfriend experience_ tentunya tidak berniat untuk menikah tetapi berhubungan dengan klien dan kau..."Oke jelas, Im Changkyun benar-benar sudah mabuk dengan nekat mendekatkan wajahnya dan Wonho sampai kedua hidung mereka bersentuhkan.

Wonho menahan nafasnya.

Dia tadi tidak main-main dengan ucapannya bisa saja meniduri Changkyun di tempat.

"...bukan wanita jadi kalau aku masih merasa kosong, kau tidak akan bertindak anarkis menggedor pintu rumah, melakukan teror berdarah, ancaman bunuh diri, atau meneleponku terus karena kutolak untuk melanjutkan hubungan lebih dari sekedar klien dan pekerja."

Changkyun menjauh lalu meletekkan secarik kertas di atas meja.

"Hubungi aku kalau kau merasa tertarik. Oh ya, karena aku yang tertarik duluan padamu biayanya setengah dari biasanya kalau kau gagal mengisi kekosongan diriku."

Setelah itu, dia pergi begitu saja.

Wonho melongo dan Jooheon bertepuk tangan.

"Wow! Belum penah aku melihat Changkyunku yang begitu perhitungan sampai seperti ini!"

"Hoksi...selain tidak waras, dia juga gila."

"Tapi yang dia katakan itu semua benar. Latar belakangnya tidak enak makanya aku membantunya –entah kebingungan perasaan dan finansial. Dia seperti mabuk tapi tidak mabuk ya? Ah, anak itu gerak cepat sekali baru mau aku menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihmu selanjutnya. Pesonamu itu...benar-benar luar biasa, Shin!"

"Oh ya, meskipun seorang _boyfriend experience_ dia masih perjaka loh."

Wonho melirik sinis ke arah Jooheon. "Kau sama gilanya, atau kau penularnya?"

Lalu Jooheon hanya bisa tertawa seperti orang gila.

 _Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Shin Hoseok tidak langsung menyerang begitu mendapatkan tawaran!_

Sekilas pemuda Shin ini melirik secarik kertas dari Changkyun, mengabaikan tawa melengking bartender Lee ini.

Sebuah nomor telepon dan alamat apartement.

Tidak jauh dari sini.

Wonho menghela nafas sembari diam-diam memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam sakunya.

Senyum tipis yang sempat Changkyun ulaskan di bibirnya sebelum pergi masih teringat jelas olehnya.

 _Anak ini...benar-benar berusia 18 tahun? Tapi kalau bukan seperti 18 tahun pun...gosh! perbedaan 3 tahun? Bermain dengan Hyungwon yang beda setahun saja suda sulit!_

 _Sudah berapa lama dia menjadi boyfriend experience huh?_

 _Apa dia tidak takut kalau aku bisa saja datang dan menerjangnya saat ini juga?_

 _Geez...Tuhan akan benar-benar marah padaku._

 **Flashback off**

"Ahh..." Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar banyak setelah Wonho dan Jooheon saling bergantian menjelaskan.

Siapa sangka dibalik wajar datar dan polos bak anak SMA ini sebenarnya Changkyun sudah semester 2? Dan seorang boyfriend experience pula.

Melihat Changkyun seperti ini...dengan image buruk boyfriend experience yang menyebar kemana-mana...hanya ada dua kemungkinan;

Changkyun seperti memiliki alter ego dengan mendadak berubah menjadi baik dan manis ala boyfriend material kepada kliennya tapi hanya sebatas itu; tidak lebih.

Atau justru dengan wajah datar seperti itu, diam-diam kliennya dan dia melakukan banyak hal di atas ranjang dengan biaya fantastik? Satu senyum saja rasanya sudah memabukkan bagi Wonho.

Oh tentu saja, opsi terakhir hanya Wonho yang memikirkan sejauh itu. Dia tidak menceritakan bagian-bagian terakhir kepada ketiga sahabatnya, biarkanlah itu menjadi rahasia –atau imaginasi? Miliknya seorang.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Hyungwon untuk menarik perhatiannya karena keheningannya tetapi meskipun sama-sama 'diam', Changkyun seolah merebut seluruh atensinya.

Kihyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak berniat untuk _judge book by cover_ tetapi jalan pikiran Shin Hoseok benar-benar tak terduga.

Bagaimana bisa dia langsung memikirkan cara mencari teman hidup sintingnya setelah diputuskan, setelah patah hati tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan mantan kekasihnya?

Ditambah lagi, bebannya bertambah dengan harus mengetahui jalan pikiran seorang Im Changkyun.

"Jadi...hubungan kalian sampai mana?" Hyunwoo yang berani bertanya; setidaknya dalam hubungan seperti ini tidak ada yang akan tersakiti bukan? –itu menurutnya bahwa Hoseok mendapatkan teman hidup yang cocok untuknya, datar. Kalau ada yang tersakiti itu pastinya Hoseok sendiri –biar kapok dia.

Changkyun mengaduk-aduk cangkir kopinya seraya menjawab, "Yah sejauh ini hanya aku pindah kesini untuk mempermudah hubungan, mengetahui nomor masing-masing, tinggal seapartment, makan bersa-"

"Tunggu apa?" Minhyuk seperti kehilangan suaranya. "Kau bilang apa? Tinggal...se-apartement?"

"Ya," Keningnya berkerut. "Apartement Wonho...ada yang salah?"

 _SANGAT-SANGAT SALAH!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

 **Flashback on**

Sehari setelah putus, lebih tepatnya saat tengah malam, Wonho –dengan kepala jernih selepas acara _hangover_ nya selesai– meminta penjelasan baik-baik dari Hyungwon.

Meskipun hobi ke club dan godain anak orang belum hilang, tapi kan Hyungwon sudah mengenalnya lebih dari setahun. Seharusnya sudah terbiasa dan Wonho juga tidak pernah menunjukkan hobinya di depan kekasihnya –maaf, mantan apalagi mengajaknya ke club segala macam.

Wonho juga merasa sudah memperlakukan pemuda Chae ini dengan baik; sangat baik malah tidak ada acara main kasar, banyak manja-manja, skinship dimana-mana, romantisable, saynocuek –jauh berbeda dengan mantan-mantan sebelumnya.

Makanya, Wonho minta penjelasan sejujur-jujurnya karena bayangan Hyungwon tidak semudah itu dia lupakan dan sejauh ini...hubungan mereka tidak ada yang salah –Wonho juga tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun –yakali hanya karena menjadi model, hubungan mereka harus berakhir? Wonho siap kok ldr tanpa perlu disuruh-suruh.

Tetapi setelah mendengar penjelasan secara rinci plus ditelpon dengan suara sesenggukkan yang berakhir berubah mode ke videocall, untuk pertama kalinya pemuda Shin ini melihat kekasih –khilaf, mantan– menangis sekencang ini, efek _hangover_ sepertinya belum sepenuhnya lenyap.

Tau-tau saja paginya, apartement miliknya sudah penuh dengan banyak barang yang sampai sekarang melihatnya terasa seperti mimpi baginya.

Wonho tak menyangka saja Changkyun akan langsung pindahan ke apartement miliknya setelah menerima telepon singkat 'aku menerima tawaranmu. Tinggal bersama yuk?'

Katakan saja Shin Hoseok gila tetapi Im Changkyun lebih gila daripada apapun.

Siapapun juga tidak akan menyangka perbuataannya bukan? Sangat diluar kotak.

 _Apa semua boyfriend experience seperti ini?_

"Aku muak dengan teror dari pelangganku sebelumnya," Wonho mendongakkan kepalanya dari atas koran yang tengah ia baca, memandang Changkyun yang sibuk di dapur.

Im Changkyun yang terlihat bomat ternyata bisa memasak? Satu kejutan baru di dalam pikiran luar kotaknya.

"Mereka selalu menelepon, mengirim pesan, ancaman bunuh diri, dan menyusup ke dalam apartemen-"

"Seperti yang kau lakukan tadi pagi di apartementku?" Changkyun boleh saja membuatnya terkagum dalam sekali pandang tetapi tetap saja ia merasa privasinya baru saja dilanggar, bukankah hubungan antara klien dan _boyfriend experience_ selalu ada batasnya?

"Aku terdesak karena datang jam 9 tadi, kupikir kau sudah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena tertawa sambil menangis di telpon," Changkyun yang sempat terdiam beberapa saat kembali sibuk. "Apalagi melihat keadaan apartementmu. Ternyata kau justru tidur seperti orang mati tanpa memakai baju."

"Itulah yang kutakutkan," Wonho menghela nafas sebelum meneguk kopi yang baru saja diletakkan Changkyun di atas meja. Sekilas matanya melirik jam dinding di sebelah kanannya.

Jam 10 pagi dan itu terhitung cukup cepat untuk membersihkan apartementnya yang memang ia akui sudah berantakkan sebelum pergi ke club jadi semakin berantakkan setelah acara _hangover_ pt 1 plus pt 2.

"Kau melanggar privasiku. Mendengar aku, maskot visual satu kampus menangis setelah _hangover_ , membobol apartement, dan melihatku tak memakai baju. Kau beruntung karena biasanya aku tidur tak memakai apa-apa dan ah! Atau bisa saja kau mencurigaimu melihat tubuhku yang la-"

"Aku tidak menikmati tubuhmu jadi maaf saja. Setelah sarapan, kita bisa membicarakan surat perjanjian untuk mempercepat proses," Changkyun berbalik dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan sandwitch daging dengan telur serta irisan bacon di atasnya. "Dan...membobol apartement seseorang adahal segelintir hal yang harus bisa _boyfriend experience_ lakukan."

Wonho hendak mengambil salah satu sarapan buatan Changkyun saat pemuda itu menepis tangannya. Saat ia menoleh, yang lebih muda hanya menunjukkan ekspresi sedingin es.

"Siapa bilang kopi itu untukmu?"

"Ah?" Wonho pura-pura terkejut. "Jadi kau menyiapkan minuman lebih layak selain kopi instan ini untukku? Wow, manis-"

"Tidak, kau punya sisa sup untuk _hangover_ di dalam kulkas dan sudah kuhangatkan," Ia berdecih sejenak sebelum menarik bangku di depan Wonho dan duduk disana. "Hanya orang bodoh yang meminum kopi setelah _hangover_ berat."

"Apa kau khawatir padaku? Aih~ Apa semua _boyfriend experience_ sebegitu peduli-"

"Aku hanya tidak mau membersihkan ulang apartement ini dari muntahanmu seperti semalam saja."

Wonho? Yang jelas menanggung rasa malu. Setelah tak sadar bahwa ia ternyata menangis saat menelepon –unbelieveable tetapi ponselnya memang terlihat sedikit basah dan asin–, kebiasaan tidurnya yang tidak sembarang orang mengetahuinya, dan sekarang muntah-muntah?

Pemuda itu langsung memasang muka tembok saja seraya meneguk habis kopi'nya' sebelum pergi mandi diiringi dengan tatapan tajam seorang Im Changkyun.

* * *

"Ini adalah berkas tentang riwayat hidupku dan profil tentangku. Di map biru berisi surat pernjanjian dengan ketentuannya. Kau bisa membacanya terlebih dahulu sebelum tanda tangan dan oh, karena kau hanya membutuhkanku untuk menjadi teman hidup, bertukar pikiran, dan mengurusi dirimu serta aku hanya memerlukanmu untuk mengisi kekosongan hidupku saja, maka peraturannya akan banyak berbeda dengan peraturan yang biasanya _boyfriend experience_ tetap-"

"Bisa tidak kau tidak hanya cerewet untuk hal ini saja?"

Changkyun yang tengah memilah-milah berkas langsung menoleh dan membulatkan sedikit matanya. "Ya?"

"Kau. Menjadi cerewet. Maksudku yah mantanku sejauh ini belum ada yang-"

"Oh, itu bisa saja terjadi kalau kau mengambil tindakkan bodoh karena tugasku itu mengurusmu. Kalau kau sakit, aku repot bukan? Kira-kira seperti tadi pagi."

Keningnya berkerut. "Seperti tadi pagi?"

"Ya, seperti tadi."

Yang seperti tadi pagi dibilang cerewet? Wonho mendengarnya seperti seorang nenek sihir yang menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk. Ia saja masih menaruh curiga sudah sejauh mana Changkyun melihat tubuh, membereskan benda pribadi, dan mengetahui hal-hal memalukan yang terjadi semalam.

"-Atau lebih mudahnya, surat perjanjian dan dan ketentuan berisi peraturan di dalamnya itu bukan yang dimiliki _boyfriend experience_ karena hubungan seperti ini seharusnya tidak kami miliki karena prinsip satu untuk semua, adanya surat ini hanya karena kau memilih memiliki hubungan dengan seorang _boyfriend experience_ sepertiku –jadi seperti _boyfriend experience_ rasa pacar."

"Mengapa harus ada hitam di atas putih kalau kau menyebut ini bukan _boyfriend experience_ dengan kliennya?"

Changkyun yang sudah kembali terfokuskan dengan berkas-berkasnya kembali menatap Wonho yang tepat di sampingnya dengan ekspresi 'apa kau dungu atau semacamnya?'

"Agar tidak ada yang melanggar aturan sesuai ketentuan. Posisimu disini tidak membayar jadi aku tidak usah repot-repot bersikap sok manis dan perhatian padamu, kalau kau bertindak macam-macam dan diluar batas aku bisa melawan dna menolak karena tidak membayar."

Wonho menggerutu pelan seraya menarik asal satu kertas di tangan pemuda Im tersebut.

"Kau saja laki-laki tidak bisa hamil, apa yang ditakutkan hm? Dan lagi, apa yang terjadi kalau aku membayar?" Alisnya dinaik turunkan dengan sengaja. "Apa kau akan bersikap baik padaku?"

"Tidak," Changkyun menarik kembali kertas miliknya dan menyusunnya lagi. "Aku memilih klien secara ketat dan kau tidak termasuk ke dalam klien yang kuinginkan."

Seorang Shin Hoseok yang dikejar satu kampus, puluhan jurusan ini tidak diinginkan? Tidak mungkin!

"Sudahlah," Wonho menarik semua berkas beserta map-map-nya dari tangan Changkyun, menimpulkan jeritan tertahan dari pemuda bermata kecil ini. Apalagi ketika benda-benda tersebut justru dilempar sembarangan dan membuat jerih payahnya itu terbuang sia-sia karena harus menyusun dari awal kembali.

"Shin Hoseok, apa yang kau laku-"

"Yang kau perhatikan seharusnya aku bukan kertas memuakan itu," Mata kecil Changkyun segera membola saat mendapati ada telapak tangan besar lain yang menggenggam tangannya.

Dan itu terasa hangat sekaligus aneh.

Changkyun tidak suka ini.

"Berhubungan ya berhubungan saja, tidak perlu repot-repot harus terikat ini itu. Yang menentukan nyaman tidaknya itu hati kan?"

Ingin rasanya Changkyun menyela dengan mengatakan 'tapi kita tidak sesungguhnya pacaran dan tidak ada perasaan terlibat' saat ia menyadarinya sesuatu.

Menjadi pacar bayaran adalah pekerjaannya tetapi ia belum pernah sekalipun merasa jatuh cinta.

Apa pantas jika ia menolak kalau merasakan atau berpengalaman saja belum?

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bungkam saja.

"...Berhubungan itu harusnya tidak ribet makanya pastur hanya mengatakan 'apa kau bersedih menerima dan bersama pasanganmu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka' segala macam; yang penting bahagia tanpa kekerasan fisik dan dinafkahi lahir batin. Pasangan yang berhubungan badan saja tidak memikirkan akibatnya kalau sudah selesai melakukan, yang penting enak."

Kalau saja tangan dominannya tidak ditarik sampai keluar dari apartement, dapat dipastikan pipi Wonho akan membengkak sampai lusa depan.

Tetapi dengan segera, Changkyun melupakan niat kejinya saat dibawa ke basement dan Wonho sibuk membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Mau membelikan kekasihku pakaian baru," Wonho mendorong Changkyun untuk masuk dan buru-buru menutup pintu ketika 'kekasih'nya sudah masuk –takut dengan pikiran di luar kotaknya itu, justru ia tengah merencanakan pencurian mobil atau kabur.

Wonho masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai memanaskan mesin seraya mencibir saat sudut matanya tak sengaja melihat balutan pakaian yang menutupi tubuh Changkyun.

"Aku tidak suka kekasihku memakai baju itu."

Changkyun mengerutkan keningnya seraya menunduk untuk menatap dirinya sendiri; cardigan selutut dengan lengan panjang yang ikut menutupi jari-jari tangannya dan kaos putih kebesaran. Tragis memang untuk ukuran pacar bayaran yang seharusnya mengikuti trendi masa kini, tetapi ini style yang sering ia pakai dan apa yang salah dari ini?

 **Flashback off**

"Sudah sore, aku duluan pulang ya," Jooheon kembali bersuara setelah keheningan panjang usai penjelasan full dari Wonho seorang. "Aku ada jadwal piket hari ini, Minhyuk? Namamu Minhyuk bukan?"

"N-ne?" Minhyuk sampai terkaget-kaget saat pemuda bermata sipit itu mengingat bahkan memanggil namanya.

Wonho menatap curiga teman malamnya ini.

"Mau pulang bersama? ...kurasa setelah aku pergi, kau akan menjadi obat nyamuk."

Nah kan, benar dugaannya.

Minhyuk sudah seperti diduga menggeleng pelan seraya membereskan buku-buku matkulnya hari ini dan mengulas senyum gugup.

"Ti-tidak usah, terimakasih. Hari ini aku harus mencari buku di perpustakaan nasional. Terimakasih tawarannya. A-aku pulang dulu, annyeong!"

Yang tersisa di meja kantin membalas lambaian tangannya sebelum suasana kembali terasa hening.

"...Im Changkyun?"

Changkyun mendongak. "Nde?"

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Changkyun menggeleng dan kembali memainkan makanannya yang belum habis juga.

Wonho jadi gemas, buru-buru ia memasukkan sisa daging di atas piring Changkyun ke dalam mulutnya tetapi tak ada respon dari pemuda tersebut.

Changkyun benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"Wonho itu temanku sejak lahir," Kihyun menghela nafas. Wonho memang tidak terlalu menyukai orang yang berisik, suka mengatur, galak, atau kasar tetapi bukan berarti dia juga menyukai orang yang pendiam tetapi bermulut kasar ini –Hyungwon berhasil mendapatkan hatinya karena dia itu dapat memahami hatinya jadi jelas Im Changkyun benar-benar jauh dari ekspetasi calon kekasih seorang Shin Hoseok.

"Tapi jalan pikirannya itu suka tidak terduga jadi...apa kau tidak mau meluruskan pikiran kita semua bahwa kau ini seorang-"

"Untuk apa?" Suasana kembali hening. "Toh memang benar pemikiran kalian. Percuma aku menjelaskan sampai berbusa."

Kihyun melirik Wonho saat itu juga.

Tetapi Wonho tidak membalasnya dengan ringisan atau cengiran, melainkan ekspresi datar.

 _"_ _Kau...benar-benar yakin? Masih banyak orang lain yang bisa saja menyerah untuk urusan cinta. Hyungwon saja yang lurus, hubungan kalian berakhir apalagi anak ini."_

 _"_ _Belum tentu ada orang lain yang bisa membuka hatinya sejauh ini padaku, Yoo."_

"Hey, sudahlah," Hyunwoo berbisik di telinganya, cukup menenangkan pikirannya. "Changkyun tidak nampak membahayakan, Wonho juga pasti tau resiko hubungan seperti ini. Mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak menyakiti satu sama lain."

"Ta-tapi, Hyun a-aku..." Belum pernah Kihyun merasa khawatir sebesar ini.

Daridulu dia memang tidak suka dengan pacar –atau mantan Wonho. Tidak ada yang pernah dia kenal atau diceritakan oleh Wonho meskipun sejauh ini mereka semua bukan wanita brengsek tapi ini...Changkyun...seorang pacar bayaran...usia belia...dan hanya dikenal selama satu hari saja?

Tetapi yang dikatakan Hyunwoo ada benarnya juga, Wonho sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya –bahkan tanpa campur tangan sahabat-sahabatnya, meskipun selalu putus dengan cara tidak baik-baik sejauh ini belum pernah ada mantan Wonho yang bunuh diri atau melakukan teror.

Kihyun menghela nafas berat. "Ba-baiklah."

"Kita pulang duluan ya?"

Wonho mengangguk dan Changkyun masih sibuk dengan alat makannya.

Setelah kepergian Kihyun dan juga Hyunwoo, langsung saja Wonho berbalik, menangkup kedua pipi berisi Changkyun, lalu menatap tepat di matanya.

"Nah sekarang tinggal mencari tau apa yang terjadi dengan Changkyun-ku ini hm?"

Changkyun sekarang jadi tahu mengapa Wonho bisa diputuskan Hyungwon-Hyungwon itu yang ia agung-agungkan kebaikkannya saat telepon tengah malam dan menerima dirinya untuk memasuki kehidupan pemuda Shin tersebut selepas berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

Dan diam-diam, Changkyun tidak menyukai hal itu.

 **...**

 **Cuma mau bilang, makasih buat supportnya:" aw dinotice senpai:" dan jung mulai ragu-ragu dengan rating t.t dan ainq lebih cinta makgeolli t.t Cuma takut kalo beli nanti disuruh nunjukkin identitas, ktpku belom jadi-jadi juga ampyeon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

Wonho tengah memutar stir kemudinya saat tiba-tiba Changkyun bersuara setelah 15 menit keheningan mereka.

"Aku memang orang yang seperti itu."

Pemuda Shin ini melirik ke arah spion kanan lalu menguas senyum.

Dugaannya benar.

Seorang _boyfriend experience_ tidak seharusnya menggunakan perasaan saat bertindak mesra bersama kliennya bukan? Makanya, sesuai cerita Changkyun tadi pagi, banyak dari mereka yang dikejar-kejar klien sebab menolak untuk melanjutkan hubungan lebih dari sekedar klien dan pekerja –karena kelewat 'baper'.

Pendeknya, _boyfriend experience flirt_ karena tuntunan pekerjaan dan sudah dibayar, tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melakukan hal-hal diluar kontrak, tidak sesuai dengan bayaran, atau menaruh rasa ingin tau, respek, perhatian, atau apapun mengenai klien.

Karena klien mereka banyak dan tidak mungkin menghapal sifat satu klien dengan klien yang lain bukan? Membuang-buang memori otak saja, menghapal jumlah wanita yang sudah Wonho tiduri atau –teman-temannya bilang– korban phpnya saja malas, apalagi harus menghafal wajah dan kepribadian mereka semua.

Changkyun juga masih terbilang belia -18 tahun dan sudah menjadi _boyfriend experience_? Wow. Dari nada bicaranya saja, sudah nampak jelas pemuda Im ini tidak peduli apakah perkataannya akan menyakitkan hati, tidak peduli situasi, dan tidak menyukai definisi 'cinta'.

Atau mungkin...belum memahaminya?

Seharusnya di usia remaja seperti ini, Changkyun habiskan dengan mencari pacar sebanyak-banyaknya (itu Wonho saat dulu), berpesta ria, nongkrong bareng teman-teman, atau hal menyenangkan lainnya. Atau jika Changkyun masuk ke dalam kategori anak baik, minimal dia akan bolak-balik ke tempat kursus, jalan-jalan bersama keluarga, curhat sana-sini, dan belajar.

Jika dilihat dari latar belakang kehidupan Changkyun yang tidak enak, sepertinya masa remajanya ia habiskan dengan bekerja keras demi mengumpulkan uang hasil menjadi pacar bayarannya itu. Tidak ada sesi pencarian jati diri, mengenal lawan jenis, galau-galauan, baper, pdkt, atau apapun itu yang melibatkan perasaan karena dari awal dia sudah sendiri; tidak ada yang bersamanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan atau memberi nasihat.

Pada akhirnya, seorang Im Changkyun tumbuh menjadi remaja akhir usia 18 tahun yang tidak pernah membuka hati dan pikirannya karena tidak ada orang yang berniat melakukan hal tersebut dan selalu ada untuknya.

Itu sedikit yang bisa Wonho simpulkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka sampai sekarang, dan ia bisa sedikit memahaminya.

 _"_ _Belum tentu ada orang lain yang bisa membuka hatinya sejauh ini padaku, Yoo."_

Changkyun selalu mengelak dan menolak untu melakukan ini itu karena tidak dibayar tapi kalau pembuka perbincangan mereka di mobil terdengar seperti berusaha menjelaskan,benar bukan jika Wonho menyimpulkan bahwa Changkyun sedang membuka diri?

Senyumnya semakin lebar.

 _Astaga, lucu sekali anak ini. Benar-benar polos. Tidak bisakah aku langsung mencubitnya saja?_

Mobilnya sekarang sudah berada di jalanan lurus bukan berbelok atau berputar seperti tadi. Perseneling langsung ia gerakkan tepat saat bibirnya bergerak,

"Ya? Kau bicara apa?"

Dari kaca spion, terlihat Changkyun menundukkan kepalanya lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak jadi."

Wonho berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ya, kalau tidak jadi mengapa berbicara? Ayo, sudah kelewat tanggung."

Mobil sedikit oleng saat Changkyun menegakkan wajahnya lalu bergerak tak beraturan, mengamuk mungkin?

"Aku bilang tidak jadi ya tidak jadi. Makanya dengarkan baik-baik!"

 _Astaga, ckckck._

"Aku lebih tua darimu tau?"

"Di dalam surat perjanjian, tidak tertulis bahwa aku harus hormat padaku _sunbae_."

Terdengar selipan nada sinis di dalamnya. Biasanya Wonho selaku _senior_ yang cukup disegani di kampus akan langsung marah dan memberi hukuman –boleh saja hobinya mencari banyak wanita, tegas karena jabatan BEM tetap harus ada kan?– tetapi justru ia berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"Aku belum menandatanganinya tuh. Setuju saja tidak. Bukankah sebuah perjanjian harus dibuat bersama antara kedua belah pihak?"

"Kau mau tak mau harus menanda tanganinya karena aku tidak berniat untuk mengubah peraturan. Kau yang memanggilku kemari, jadi ikuti peraturan yang berlaku untuk seorang _boyfriend experience_."

"Kan sudah kubilang baca dulu, disana tertulis bagaimana sifatku hft."

Samar-samar terdengar suara bisikkan yang mengundang dirinya untuk kembali menggoda pemuda Im ini.

Wonho tersenyum jahil. "Sifat Tsundere maksudmu? Yang sok-sok galak tapi ma-IM CHANGKYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

 ** _CIIITTT!_**

Demi neptunus, manusia jenis apa yang nekat membuka pintu mobil dalam keadaan kecepatan diatas 80 km/jam?

Saat itu juga, Wonho menginjak pedal rem yang mengakibatkan mobilnya berhenti dadakkan di pinggir jalan.

Ragu-ragu, Changkyun menjauhkan tangannya dari pintu mobil. tanganlalu menoleh untuk menatap tajam ke arah sang pengemudi.

Sayangnya, tatapan dingin yang Wonho lemparkan jauh lebih kuat untuk membuat tubuhnya agak gemetar dibuatnya.

 _Pe-perasaan apa ini?! Memangnya dia siapa huh sa-sampai berteriak memarahiku? Kenapa aku harus takut padanya?_

 ** _DUAK!_**

Wonho menghela nafas kasar.

 _Tadi itu nyaris saja._

Ia kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan perlahan-lahan menaikkan laju kecepatannya.

60 km/jam dan masih berada di pinggir jalan.

Changkyun yang sedaritadi menatapnya jengkel karena merasa diabaikan setelah dibuat kaget setengah mati itu membuka suara, seperti biasa dengan nada menyebalkannya.

"Kalau kau melakukannya karena tidak mau terjadi insiden yang akan merusak mobilmu, tidak usah marah dan setegang itu. Aku punya mobil yang tak kalah bagus dari ini dan simpanan uangku masih ada di-"

"Tutup saja mulutmu dan marah-marahlah disaat yang berguna. Kalau tadi terjadi kecelakaan, meskipun tidak menghilangkan nyawa yang pasti terluka itu kau, Im Changkyun karena aku akan membanting setir ke kanan semetara jalur kanan di sisimu sedang ada lubang untuk perbaikan jalan."

"Kau benar-benar membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak, jadi jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Marah dan bertindak rasional saja, jangan yang membahayakan dirimu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka oke?"

Wonho berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak lebih jauh daripada ini setelah melihat ekspresi Changkyun yang tadi semakin datar.

Changkyun sendiri kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

 _Kalau begitu, daripada memukul stir dan menahan amarah mengapa tidak langsung melampiaskannya saja? Toh, aku hanya orang asing yang masuk ke kehidupannya bukan Hyungwon, tak perlu ragu dan peduli untuk menyakitiku karena aku tidak akan bisa merasakannya, haha._

Changkyun tidak pernah menyukai orang-orang yang bersikap terlalu baik. Dia takut dengan orang-orang baik yang bisa kapan saja berubah.

Changkyun juga takut perasaannya akan terasa semakin aneh jika berdekatan dengan orang sejenis itu.

Apakah benar keputusannya untuk menjadi teman hidup Wonho adalah keputusan yang tepat? Karena setelah ini, dia tidak akan bisa bekerja lagi, tidak mendapatkan uang lagi, tidak-Changkyun tidak berpikir sampai kesitu.

Terlalu banyak kata 'tidak' dan ia hanya bisa berharap Wonho akan berubah pikiran dan tidak menjadi teman hidup sehidup sematinya.

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan memasak."

Wonho meringis –terlalu cepat perubahan moodnya untuk ukuran nyaris kecelakaan seperti tadi namun Changkyun tidak mau mengambil pusing.

Sudah cukup dengan penyesalan yang rasanya datang mengerjap, masalah seseorang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan juga.

"Aku takut kau akan bilang 'aku ini kan tidak dibayar' jadi tidak mau memasak," Pemuda Shin ini membalik potong-potongan daging yang sudah setengah matang di atas , ternyata Wonho 'menculik' Changkyun untuk mengajaknya makan malam di salah satu restoran daging ternama.

"Lama-lama aku jadi gatal untuk membayarmu saja, tigakali lipat kalau perlu asalkan kau menuruti perkataanku."

"Tidak perlu susah-susah, aku pasti akan menolaknya," Changkyun mengaduk-aduk nasinya sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik Wonho. "Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku. Jadi kalau kau berusaha menyewaku lewat jasa Jooheon, aku pasti akan menolakmu karena begini-begini aku pemilih."

"Lagipula kenapa dari awal kau tidak menyewa _boyfriend_ saja?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga pemilih –kalau bukan pemilih, semua wanita sudah kupacari mungkin. Aku juga tidak mau berhubungan dengan _boyfriend_ yang sudah tidak perjaka lagi."

Changkyun nyaris saja terdesak dibuatnya.

Dengan cepat, ia berdehem pelan. "Aku juga tidak suka mereka yang seperti itu tetapi masih banyak _boyfriend_ yang tidak menjual dirinya. Kalau kau benar-benar berniat, bisa kucarikan daripada memilih bersamaku yang bisa memukuli-"

"Ah tidak ah, aku maunya Im Changkyun saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi _boyfriend experience_ saja sih?" sinis Changkyun tajam. "Mulutmu itu benar-benar. Kau akan langsung menjadi _first class_ karena mulut, sikap, dan wajahmu itu."

Wonho tertawa renyah. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku ini tipe pemilih. Lagipula meskipun ada ribuan _boyfriend_ yang masih ting-ting, akan sulit menemukan Tsundere sepertimu. Aku menyukai Tsundere kok," lalu diakhiri dengan kedipan mau yang selama ini menemani hidupnya.

Sebenarnya tidak juga. Wonho sudah memacari banyak jenis gadis; dari menyebalkan karena manja, terlalu anak baik-baik sampai tak bisa diajak kencan, _bitchy_ , pendiam pasrah seperti –ehem– Hyungwon, cemburuan, boyish, dan lain-lainnya tapi belum dengan Tsundere.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kihyun setelah rela melihatnya bersama Changkyun, bersama manusia nan lurus hidup dan akalnya –Hyungwon– hubungannya langsung kandas apalagi dengan Changkyun dengan mulut pedasnya?

Makanya, Wonho mencari 'teman' hidupnya yang lurus-lurus saja –kalau tidak seperti Hyungwon minimal seperti normalnya seorang pasangan; tidak cuek, perhatian, tidak ada kata; manja, mudah cemburu, berisik, atau baperan. Bukan seorang tsundere apalagi yandere yang menyusahkan.

Tsundere juga menurut Wonho sangat kurang kerjaan. Galak tetapi diam-diam sayang? Buang-buang energi saja sampai harus jual mahal dulu. Tsundere juga menyebalkan karena maunya orang-orang mengerti yang ia rasakan, mudah baper, marah padahal ekspresinya saja lempeng, tak banyak bicara, dan menyampaikan maksud tersembunyi dengan kode-kode yang hanya bisa dimengerti sang empu.

Tetapi opininya langsung lenyap begitu 'menemukan' Changkyun.

Karena masalahnya, memangnya zaman sekarang itu mudah mencari wanita atau pria yang memenuhi kriteria selangitnya itu? 'yang lurus' saja tidak mau dijadikan sekedar teman hidup tanpa menikah, apalagi tipe idealnya yang selangit itu –sudah susah dicari, semakin susah dicari karena tidak mau ada ikatan pernikahan.

Jadi kalau ada yang 'menawarkan' diri seperti yang Changkyun lakukan meskipun ia seorang tsundere, mengapa tidak dicoba? Dan lagi, mereka terlanjur 'menyanggupi' jadi percuma juga menyesal dan sudah terlalu terlambat untuk membatalkannya.

 _Tsundere itu...asik-asik ada dinginnya juga/? Seru lucu ternyata, bikin gak bosen dan ngegemesin_

Kesimpulannya, kalau tsunderenya Changkyun sih Wonho tidak masalah hehe.

"Wah wah, dagingnya enak sekali. Setelah makan, aku harus banyak berolahragaT.T"

"Kau sering berolahraga?" tanya Changkyun basa-basi sembari meletakkan beberapa potongan daging di atas panggangan –baru beberapa menit lalu ia makan tapi entah mengapa sekarang baru lapar sesungguhnya.

"Ah, kau tidak tau ya? Jooheon tidak menceritakannya padamu?" Wonho melirik sekilas ke arah Changkyun yang baru mulai makan dengan ekspresi ragu-ragu lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "Haruskah aku membuat profil singkatku juga seperti dirimu eum?"

"Tidak perlu, membaca punya orang saja tidak mau apalagi membuatnya," Seperti biasa, jawaban ketus dan Wonho jadi merasa sudah terbiasa mendengarnya. "Aku juga tidak mau membaca punyamu nanti."

Saat sumpitnya hendak bergerak untuk membalik daging, Wonho justru meletakkan beberapa potongan daging panggangannya yang baru matang di atas mangkuk nasinya.

"Kenapa kau memanggang yang baru kalau ada yang sudah matang? Aish, sudahlah sana makan-makan!"

"Itu kan bagianmu, kupikir kau tidak akan membakarkannya untuk-"

"Aku memanggang untuk kita berdua karena kau diam terus. Memangnya aku seegois itu memanggang untuk diriku sendiri huh? Ayo makan, kau terlalu kurus untuk ukuran laki-laki. Tidak usah malu-malu makan banyak di hadapanku."

Changkyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat sumpitnya, siap untuk makan.

"Memang tidak malu," _Pft._ Wonho tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Changkyun melahap nasi dan lauknya cukup cepat. Sekarang dia jadi tau mengapa banyak orang yang senang memacari seorang tsundere.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, dagingnya masih banyak kok. Hati-hati panas."

Kegiatan makannya seketika terhenti.

"Cerewet," Minhyuk juga sering menyebut Wonho seperti itu, Hyungwon yang pendiam saja juga berkata demikian dan biasanya Wonho akan menanggapinya dengan gelak tawa.

Tetapi melihat ekspresi dingin Changkyun yang sama kedapatan melihatnya meminum kopi setelah _hangover_ berat, Wonho jadi ikut menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kau terlalu baik."

"Apa salahnya berbuat baik terhadap semua orang?" Wonho langsung terpikirkan untuk menjawab seperti itu karena perkataan Changkyun tak terdengar asing baginya; banyak yang bilang ia terlalu baik.

 _Apakah itu hal yang salah? Ibuku mengajarkan untuk selalu berbuat baik kepada siapapun, kapanpun, dan dimanapun teutama kepada para wanita, aku harus melakukannya kalau mau dihargai dan diperlakukan dengan baik juga._

"Aku belum selesai bicara," Changkyun bersuara kembali. "Kau terlalu baik...itu sebabnya banyak kekasihmu yang memutuskan hubungan –entah secara baik-baik atau tidak. Wajar jika Hyungwon memutuskan-"

"Kau kan tidak tau alasan Hyungwon memutuskanku," jawab Wonho ringan meskipun sumpit yang sudah ia pegang agak mengeluarkan bunyi karena terlalu digenggangnya kuat-kuat. Hyungwon bukanlah kekasih –atau mantan terindahnya karena hubungan mereka terlalu lurus dan terkesan pasif atau satu arah saja. Pasif bukan semenjak satu tahun mereka bersama –atau tahun dimana Hyungwon mulai berselingkuh tetapi semenjak pendekatan, Hyungwon memang tidak terlalu banyak memberikan respon atau berbicara.

"Aku tau, makanya aku tidak memerlukan profilku. Lingkungan sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas," Entah mengapa selera makannya langsung hilang. Sudah cukup dengan sikap terlalu baik, Wonho dirasanya sudah cukup keterlaluan karena tidak sadar bahwa sikap terlalu baiknya itu selalu membawa dampak positif.

"Dan kau langsung percaya bahwa alasan Hyungwon itu karena berselingkuh? Kau yakin orang selurusnya akan berselingkuh? Mau berselingkuh dengan siapa kalau dia sudah punya kau yang sangat berlawanan dengan sifat Hyungwon sendiri?"

"Mencari pasangan yang sama lurusnya mungkin?" Wonho mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak mau tau atau mencari tau. Kita sudah putus dan aku tidak perlu mengurusi hidup-"

"Karena kau terlalu baik. Bukan baik terhadap satu orang –atau kekasihmu saja tetapi banyak orang dan itu sama rata."

Wonho terdiam dan Changkyun tersenyum puas. Mungkin Wonho sudah menyadari letak kesalahannya seka-

"Ah! Bilang saja kau mau mendapatkan perhatian dariku bukan? Astaga, apa tindakkan gentleku seharian ini tidak menunjukkan bahwa aku juga perhatian padamu? Dasar tsundere, kalau kau mau bilang sa-"

Wonho sudah bergerak maju untuk merangkul Changkyun tetapi yang lebih muda justru melempar ekspresi jijik dan tentu saja, menjauh dari jangkauan si pemuda Shin.

"Menggelikkan tau! Aku masih suka wanita!"

"Suka wanita bukan berarti tidak boleh menyukai pria juga kan?" Wonho terkekeh riang. " _Aigo_ , _my_ Changkyunie~ _There there_ ~"

"Hentikkan, Shin Hoseok! Kau membuatku mau muntah! Dasar _ahjussi_ mesum!"

Meja mereka tidak terlalu luas –sesuai kapasitasnya, hanya mampu menampung 2 orang. Apalagi posisi meja yang mereka ambil berada di sudut ruangan, tidak terlalu memancing perhatian dan semakin menambah kesan sempitnya. Hanya perlu berusaha sedikit, Changkyun yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya berhasil ia rangkul.

" _Ahjussi-ahjussi_ begini aku tetap tampan bukan?" Alisnya bergerak naik turun, kembali berniat menggoda pemuda Im. "Mau muntah tapi sebenarnya kau juga mau kupeluk kan?"

"Aku membencimu, Shin Hoseok."

Gelak tawa terdengar kembali.

.

.

.

"Selesai makan, langsung ke apartement kan?"

Kening Changkyun berkerut. "Mobilku?"

"Kalau kau memakirkannya di dalam kampus, tidak masalah karena banyak mahasiswa yang bermalam untuk menuntaskan skripsi mere-"

"Kau seharusnya juga sesibuk mereka bukan?"

Wonho tersenyum kecut. "Yah, jangan dibahas dong. Aku baru berniat memulainya tahun depan nanti."

"Itu terlalu lama."

"Kupikir seorang _boyfriend experience_ muda sepertimu akan gila mencari uang dan mengabaikan pendidikan."

Changkyun mendelik tak suka. "Apa masalahnya kalau _boyfriend experience_ ada yang mementingkan hal lain selain uang? Kalau aku seorang _boyfriend experience_ bukan berarti aku tidak boleh-"

"Aduh, pacarku ini sensitif sekali sih."

"Ck, sialan."

Changkyun mengaduk-aduk minuman seraya mengalihkan pandangannya saat senyum lawan bicaranya mengembang lebar.

 _Ck, orang aneh mana yang digalakkin justru tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Benar-benar om-om pedo._

"Pulang saja bersamaku, hari ini kau menginap sampai seterusnya bukan?"

Kemarin malam, Changkyun tidak sempat menginap di apartement Wonho karena harus mengurusi masalah administrasi apartementnya dan memindahkan beberapa barang yang tertinggal di apartment ke dalam mobil. Sayangnya, urusan apartementnya itu tidak berjalan dengan cepat; Changkyun baru masuk kuliah di selang istirahat.

Wonho sudah menghubunginya sejak pagi tetapi sengaja tidak dijawab karena...sungguh, dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana jadi untuk apa mengabari hal ini dan hal itu? Toh, Changkyun juga tidak akan menanyakan kabar Wonho di telepon kecuali kalau dia tidak muncul sampai keesokkan harinya atau menghilang tanpa diketahui teman-temannya.

Jadi hari ini, ia mau tidur dimana lagi kalau bukan di apartement Wonho? Mau kabur dengan alasan apa lagi untuk tidak menginap?

 _Tunggu, kenapa aku harus kabur dna mencari-cari alasan? Ini hanya seorang Shin Hoseok dan kita sama-sama laki-laki. Kenapa aku baru kabur?_

Oke, Changkyun tarik kembali kata-katanya. Sekarang posisinya adalah kekasih seorang Shin Hoseok, dan ini bukan sekedar kekasih biasa –atau kekasih bayaran karena _boyfriend experience_ sendiri seharusnya tidak terikat hubungan apapun. Dan posisinya disini juga yang 'mengajak' Hoseok untuk berhubungan –atau mengajak pacaran kalau dirasa terlalu membingungkan. Meskipun bukan pacaran sesungguhnya karena tidak melibatnya perasaan, tetap saja status mereka berpacaran.

Meskipun terikat kontrak yang bahkan belum ditandatangani kedua belah pihak tetapi isinya tidak dapat diganggu gugat, Wonho (yang ternyata jauh lebih brengsek daripada ia kira) bisa saja melanggar isinya (melihat dari sifat tak taat aturannya) dan bertindak diluar batas saat malam nan-

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Changkyun ini berteriak seperti anak gadis dan berlari sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari seseorang.

Seharunya dari awal, dia tau resikonya akan seperti ini.

Dan sudah terlalu terlambat untuk kembali ke belakang ataupun menyerah.

* * *

" **Shin Hoseok**? Mari berpikir positif dan rasional. Usianya boleh saja sudah melewati coming of age tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia lebih idiot dan tidak mengenal apa itu cinta lebih dariku. Berbuat baik kepada semua orang? Huh, jangan becanda. Tidak akan kubiarkan ada perasaan yang bermain disini."

– Im Changkyun, 18 tahun yang akhirnya mengaku bahwa ia seorang Tsundere _boyfriend experience_ yang belum pernah jatuh cinta apalagi pacaran, bertekad tidak mau kisah hidupnya mengenaskan dengan berpacaran pertama kalinya dengan laki-laki, apalagi menyerahkan hidupnya untuk seorang Shin Hoseok.

"Oh, **Im Changkyun** ya? Tsundereku hehe. Aku tidak suka tsundere karena mereka menyebalkan tapi kalau tsunderenya adalah Changkyun, aku tidak masalah. Hubungan terjalin karena sudah terbiasa akan sikap dan keberadaan satu sama lain bukan? :)"

– Shin Hoseok, 21 tahun yang masih terus berpikir bahwa ia harus bersikap baik terhadap semua orang tanpa mengetahui bahwa sikap baiknya bisa disalahartikan tujuan dan maksudnya. Mungkin sebenarnya menjadi playboy adalah ketidaksengajaan karena visual yang terlalu ia manfaatkan dan sikap baiknya, padahal kenyataannya kisah cintanya lebih mengenaskan daripada Im Changkyun

 **...**

 **wew panjang o.O udah ada yang nebak ceritanya di review:vv dan jung ngakak masa baca reviewnya:" ingat ini hanya T bukan M (mungkin 16? tapi gak ada ena:") duh ini ketawa beneran, kalian ucul bgt sih:(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

"Changkyunie, ayo kita ti-"

Wonho terperangah, bukannya mendapati Changkyun memeluknya atau berteriak manja karena sedaritadi lengan kanannya ia tarik justru berkas-berkas yang sempat ia acak tadi pagi terlempar ke wajahnya.

"Baca itu dulu baru aku mau-"

"Mau tidur bersamaku bukan?" Wonho membuka satu persatu berkas-berkas tersebut seraya menyeringai. "Oh ayolah, Changkyunie~ Kemarin malam kau tidak tidur bersamaku dan aku sudah merasa kesepian tau?"

Changkyun menghela nafas. Belum pernah ia sesabar ini, ketika ada penguntit yang sampai mengetahui letak apartementnya, sekalipun ia mantan klien dan seorang wanita, pemuda Im ini tak segan-segan untuk membuatnya menangis di lorong umum sebelum menamparnya sampai pingsan.

Saat ada anak kecil yang menangis keras karena permen kapas yang ia inginkan sudah terlanjur dibeli Changkyun, pemuda itu diam saja dan justru berlalu pergi.

Seorang Im Changkyun mempunyai hati nurani? Maaf maaf saja, itu tidak mungkin. Kalau hatinya masih ada, tidak mungkin dia ditinggalkan keluarganya dan bekerja sebagai pacar bayaran.

Tapi yang ia hadapi kali ini adalah seorang Shin Hoseok. Shin Hoseok yang sudah melakukan janji lisan padanya.

Jari telunjuk kanannya terangkat. "Pertama, namaku Im Changkyun bukan Changkyunie, Changkyunmu, atau panggilan menjiji-"

"Itu panggilan sayang," Satu ide tercetus dalam benaknya. "Bagaimana dengan 'Yang'?"

"Sayang maksud-"

"Iya sayang, aku juga sayang kamu."

Buru-buru Changkyun melakukan terapi pernapasan.

"Panggil aku dengan 'Changkyun' saja, sama sepertiku memanggilmu, Hoseok...atau Wonho? Ah, terserah karena di dalam perjanjian kita-"

"Mana ada _uke_ yang tidak sopan dan bersikap tidak manis pada _seme_ -"

"Kau hanya mencari teman hidup untuk diajak bertukar pikiran, merawatmu, dan menemani tanpa ikatan pernikahan bukannya meminta untuk bersikap manis atau sebangsanya."

"Oh ya, dan yang kedua, aku ini bukan _uke_ mu. Aku ini laki-laki tau."

Wonho menggerutu kesal. Changkyun benar-benar orang yang sulit.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau membacanya. Kenapa kau masih bersike-"

"Baca sekarang dan setuju atau aku tidak akan tidur disini."

Wonho menyeringai lagi dan kali ini ia nampak bersungguh-sungguh menatap lembaran demi lembaran di dalam map biru tersebut.

Bukannya tanpa sebab ia memaksa Wonho sedemikian rupa.

Semalam ia tidak menginap disini dan tadi pagi, Wonho langsung menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke mobil tepat saat Changkyun selesai mengunci mobilnya jadi dia tidak sempat melihat-lihat apartement Wonho lebih jelas lagi.

Dan sekarang, dia baru tau bahwa Shin Hoseok yang terkenal suka membawa wanita menginap di apartementnya –berterimakasih pada Jooheon– ternyata hanya memiliki satu kamar di apartement mewahnya ini.

 _Lagipula untuk apa punya dua kamar jika nanti akan 'tidur' bersama?_

Changkyun merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari hal ini.

18 tahun dirinya hidup dan dia belum pernah tidur dengan siapapun, baik itu wanita atau pria.

Saat camping sekolah dahulu, Changkyun berakhir dengan terjaga semalaman karena merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Fans fanatiknya pernah menjebaknya dengan 'memesan' Changkyun sebagai teman kencannya namun berakhir mereka berdua sengaja dikuncikan di dalam kamar hotel. Meskipun wanita itu sudah mabuk berat, berpakaian sangat minim, dan sepertinya –ehem- meminum obat perangsan, Changkyun tidak sedikitpun tertarik padanya.

Jadi intinya, Changkyu tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain, secara harfiah ataupun tidak.

Benar kata Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun masih perjaka. Tertawakan saja hal itu dan Changkyun tidak akan peduli.

Kan sudah dibilang. Changkyun itu begitu datar, seperti es batu berjalan.

Dan meskipun orientasi seksualnya masih dipertanyakan sampai sekarang, dia tidak mau memulai 'tidur dengan orang lain' bersama dengan seorang pria.

Shin Hoseok pula.

Kalaupun Changkyun divonis masih normal karena selalu menolak pekerjaan dari klien lelaki, Shin Hoseok tetap saja tidak normal –mungkin _bi_ setelah diputuskan dua mantan terindahnya itu, syukur-syukur kembali normal.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin malam ini tidak akan ada kejadian apapun.

 _Ini sama saja dengan masuk ke kandang harimau_.

"Errr...Jadi peraturan _boyfriend experience_ hanya berlaku padaku bukan padamu? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kalau itu sudah diluar kesepakatan tetapi kau bisa bertindak apapun padaku layaknya pacar biasa?"

Changkyun mengangguk.

Wonho mendesah keras.

"Yang _boyfriend experience_ itu kau! Bukan aku!"

"Merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi _boyfriend experience_ sangat diperlukan olehmu, awalnya kupikir itu adalah ide buruk tapi kalau hormonmu bisa ditekan karenanya, kenapa tidak?" Changkyun mengulas senyum tipis. "Itu akan membuatku semakin memudahku untuk menjalani kesepakatan yang kau buat; menjagamu ingat? Meniduri orang itu tidak baik; kalau tidak berakhir dikejar-kejar karena disuruh bertanggung jawab, dijadikan objek pembunuhan, atau kau akan sakit dan itu akan merepotkanku."

"Apa ini karena aku tidak membayar?"

Senyumnya semakin mengembang dan perasaan Wonho menjadi agak terombang-ambing karenanya.

"Jika kau mau memahaminya lebih mudah, peraturannya seakan-akan menjelaskan akulah si klien dan kau adalah pacar pilihanku. Aku membayar dengan menjagamu dan melakukan hal-hal yang kuingin lakukan apapun itu –entah padamu atau kemanapun– asalkan itu termasuk ke dalam menjaga-"

"Lalu apa tugasku?" Wonho mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi berkas-berkas itu. "Kau hanya memintaku untuk membuatmu nyaman, membuat kau tidak merasa kosong. Jadi aku harus 'memenuhi'mu begitu? Dengan milikku yang memasuki-"

Changkyun menatapnya datar sementara Wonho menyeringai.

"Dasar cabul."

"Kalau tidak ada pikiran cabul di dalam otakmu itu, populasi manusia akan kura-YA!" Pemuda Shin ini mendelik ketika Changkyun melemparkan sesuatu yang agak padat ke arah ubun-ubunnya. "Aku serius bertanya! Perminataanmu saat mabuk itu aneh dan bermakna universal tau!"

Changkyun berpikir sejenak. Dia juga tidak memikirkan detailnya waktu itu karena kalau dia tau bagaimana cara memenuhi hatimu yang kosong, dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari orang lain untuk memenuhinya.

Apa dengan perasaan? Cinta? Kasih sayang?

Tapi apa seorang Shin Hoseok tau apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang? Yang dia tau kan hanya berbuat baik terhadap siapapun sementara Changkyun tidak menyukai sifat terlalu baik seperti itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Im Changkyun yang selalu penuh dengan rancangan dan persiapapn ini itu sebelum melakukan sesuatu –atau terorganisir dan tepat waktu– belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Kau...hanya perlu diam saja dan berada disisiku," Itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya setelah beberapa menit berpikir. "Ya, hanya itu. Kalau aku merasa tindakkanmu salah, tidak sesuai sikon, atau kurang cukup, aku akan memberitahukanmu secepatnya. Nyaman atau tidaknya tergantung seiringnya waktu berjalan."

"Jadi kalau aku melihat ada orang-orang yang mengganggumu, aku boleh memukuli mereka semua? Karena kan aku harus berada disisi-"

"Tidak," potong Changkyun tegas. "Aku tidak suka kekerasan dan hal yang menurutmu salah belum tentu salah –itu selalu dilihat dari dua sisi atau dua pihak dan karena itu sebuah hubungan serius sangat sulit dilakukan karena harus saling memahami."

"Jadi jangan sekalipun melakukan kekerasan. Aku juga laki-laki dan bisa melindungi diri sendiri."

Wonho mengerutkan keningnya. Okelah dengan alasan tidak menyukai kekerasan, dirinya juga tidak menyukainya kalau sudah terdesak tapi ditolak untuk melindungi? Dia menjadi incaran satu kampus karena wajahnya yang tampan bisa dipamerkan dan membuat iri semua orang serta badan bagusnya bisa melindungi seseorang dari bahaya –tidak ada yang menyukainya secara tulus, oleh karena itu Wonho juga melakukan hal sama.

Tetapi sekarang...Mengapa Changkyun justru menolak untuk dilindungi dan terlihat sangat membencinya karena selalu pamer ketampanan?

Apa karena dia laki-laki dan merasa tersaingin? Tapi Hyungwon nampak tak bermasalah dengan hal tersebut meskipun Wonho adalah pacar lelaki pertamanya.

Ia tidak mengerti. Dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Wonho mendengus keras sebelum meletakkan berkas yang diberi ambai itu di atas nakas

"Semua orang juga berkata bahwa dia mampu melakukan semuanya tetapi nyatanya mana ada maling mengaku maling, sama seperti lemah mengaku lemah. Kalau semua orang di dunia ini kuat, tidak akan ada yang memerlukan pasangan hidup karena wanita bisa melakukan pekerjaan berat pri-"

 **Buak!**

"IM CHANGKYUN!"

"SHIN HOSEOK!"

Belum apa-apa, sudah terjadi KDRT disini.

"Sialan."

"Aku mendengarnya, Shin Hoseok."

Wonho berdecih pelan sebelum merangkak kembali ke atas ranjangnya.

Berterimakasihlah pada bogem mentah Changkyun yang membuatnya yang tidak siap itu terjungkal ke belakang dan mencium lantai. Tidak sakit ataupun kuat tetapi sangat berbahaya karena dia tidak siap. Beruntungnya, itu tidak melukai rahang tajamnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Changkyun sendiri? Oh tidak, dia masih berdiri tegak di sebelah ranjang Wonho seakan-akan tidak ada energi sedikitpun yang telah ia keluarkan.

"Bukankah 'saling menyakiti' termasuk pelanggaran di peraturanmu itu huh?!" Wonho kembali berdecih. "Mana ada _uke_ sekasar ini? Kau bukannya menjagaku tapi meluka-"

"Mana ada _seme_ selemah ini," sahut Changkyun tajam sebelum menatap tajam ke arah berkas di atas nakas. "Disana tertulis aku bebas melakukan apapun temasuk kekerasan kalau aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ucapanmu itu secara tidak langsung menyinggung harga diriku."

"Ah?" Pemuda berambut silver ini tertegun sejenak. Rahang yang sedaritadi ia pegang mulai diabaikannya. "Kau merasa...tersinggung? Aku menyakiti perasaanmu ya?"

Kalau saja Changkyun mengutarakan alasannya dengan ekspresi –atau saat meninjunya, ada ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan– mungkin saja Wonho tidak akan melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu karena saat ini...ekspresi Changkyun tetap sama. Datar.

Kalau saja Wonho tidak ingat pesan ibunya bahwa seorang wanita bisa saja berkata 'tidak' padahal 'ya' dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sebenarnya lalu memilih diam padahal sangat sensitif, mungkin saja ia sudah menertawai Changkyun sampai kembali mencium lantai –kalau perlu berguling-guling disana.

Im Changkyun bisa mempunyai ekspresi dan rasa amarah? Lalu ternyata hatinya sangat sensitif sampai perumpaan kecil begitu bisa melukai perasaannya? Im Changkyun yang mengaku bukan _uke_ dan laki-laki bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri seperti itu? Tertawa saja bersama Shin Hoseok sampai pagi.

Tetapi Wonho justru mengulas senyum lebar sebelum mengangguk-angguk pelan.

 _Sebenarnya anak ini tidak menolak untuk tidur disini tapi dia menolak untuk bersamaku kan? Dia takut aku menyerangnya dan menggunakan alasan terbelit-belit karena tidak mau disangka berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Astaga~_

"Ya ya ya, aku mengerti."

"Mengerti apa?" Changkyun tidak bisa merendahkan sedikitpun nada suaranya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan ini sudah melewati waktu tidurnya, dia tidak mau berakhir tidur di kelas pagi nanti.

"Bukan apa-apa," Senyumya semakin lebar sebelum ia menarik dua buah guling menganggur di atas kepala ranjangnya –dia tidak pernah menggunakannya karena sejauh ini belum pernah tidur seorang diri– dan menatanya sedemikian rupa sampai membentuk sebuah batasan di tengah-tengah ranjang king size tersebut.

"Ayo tidur, aku sudah membuat batas untuk menjaga privasimu. Sebrengsek-brengseknya Shin Hoseok di matamu, dia tidak pernah meniduri seseorang kalau tidak ada izin darinya," Keningnya berkerut sejenak. "Kecuali kalau kau tiba-tiba mengizinkannya. Bukankah yang boleh melakukan apapun dan menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan itu kau seorang? Jadi aku hanya perlu menunggu titahmu minta ku-"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

 **Duak!**

"-tiduri. Iya iya! Aku tidak akan macam-macam! Yang bisa macam-macam disini hanya-Astaga, kau galak sekali sih!"

Wonho hendak mengusak-usak kepalanya yag terasa berdenyut dilempar guling yang masih cukup keras itu saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Suara tawa.

Wonho mendongak dan terkesiap.

"K-kau baru saja tertawa?"

"A-apa?" Changkyun kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku? Tidak mungkin kau salah dengar."

Untuk apa Changkyun terdengar sedikit gugup kalau yang dituduhkan Wonho itu salah?

Diam-diam Wonho mengulas senyum lagi.

 _Aku ingin melihat banyak ekspresi lain di wajah manismu itu._

"Kalau begitu, sebelum tidur aku akan membuatkanmu susu!"

"Hey! Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil?!"

 **...**

 _Im Changkyun itu...kau hanya perlu menurunkan sedikit egomu untuk memahaminya sedikit saja – Shin Hoseok_

 **...**

 **tibatiba pengen dabel apdet hehe. ((ada maksud terselubung)). ((yang tau wp jung pasti tau HEHE))) IYA GAADA RATE NAIK;; mentok-mentok cuma potongan cuplikan/? palingan nanti sih di side story doang dan itu gaada disini tapi bikin new story baru bukan dijadiin satu sama ini^^;; (semacam boyfriend tsun : blablablabal gitu).**

 **btw selamat tahun baru! siapa yang hari ini masuk? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

Wonho tercengah.

Changkyun sibuk mengaduk-aduk minumannya sekaligus memeluk erat boneka _teddy bear_ nya.

 _Pffft! Teddy Bear? Seorang lelaki? Tsundere? Pfft!_

Reaksi yang sudah diduga oleh Changkyun sebelumnya jadi ia memilih untuk menghela nafas.

"Kan sudah kubilang, baca dulu profileku."

Buru-buru pemuda Shin ini meneguk sebanyak mungkin isi bir dari kalengnya.

Changkyun langsung saja melempar tatapan aneh.

Dia tidak suka orang yang hobi minum –meskipun dia pernah minum juga– apalagi yang mabuk jadi perasaannya sekarang...entahlah.

"Kau tau kalau alkohol itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Ini hanya bir, kandungannya tidak tinggi."

"Tetap saja memabukkan."

Wonho terkekeh pelan sebelum membuka kaleng ketiganya. "Aku tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan bir saja jadi tidak perlu cemas."

 _iDIH siapa juga yang cemas?!_ – Im Changkyun, di usia ke-18 tahunnya meski sudah mendapatkan kartu identitas tetap kaku dengan menganggap minum itu bukanlah sebuah tradisi yang 'biasa'

"Maksudku, tak pernah ada kejadian aku tak sengaja meniduri orang karena mabuk jadi kau tidak perlu cemas," ralat Wonho cepat saat merasakan tatapan menusuk di sebelahnya.

Padahal bukan itu yang Changkyun maksud, dasar Shin Hoseok hft.

"Ah, atau kau takut harus membereskan muntahanku nanti?"

Tatapan anehnya semakin nyata saat mendengar suara kekehan keluar dari bibir seorang Shin Hoseok.

Changkyun jadi menyesal sempat mengira pemuda ini cukup menyenangkan dan tertawa (mahal) di hadapannya.

Playboy tetaplah playboy. Tidak mungkin dia berhasil menggaet hati banyak orang kalau tidak ada kemampuan ekstrovert-nya bukan?

Berhasil membuat orang merasa nyaman dan percaya padanya juga termasuk pesonannya bukan?

Changkyun jadi benar-benar menyesal telah terbuka, menawarkan diri, dan menceritakan hidupnya yang sesungguhnya juga tidak penting untuk diberitaukan atau disebarkan jikalau mulut Wonho tak bisa dijaga.

" _Long Island Iced Tea_ saja sudah bisa melumpuhkanmu, aku pernah dipaksa meminumnya 3 gelas sekaligus sebelum terkunci bersama klien gila yang berpakaian minim tapi aku bisa keluar dalam keadaan selamat."

"Itu karena kau itu sangat datar sampai tidak ada keinginan dunia untuk bersetu-"

Changkyun melotot lalu Wonho tertawa keras.

Mungkin sudah mabuk.

Fyi, Changkyun merasa sensitif sekali jika kata-kata tidak lolos sensor itu hinggap di telinganya. Entahlah, dia jadi semakin merasa penuh dosa mendengarnya.

"Aku lupa kalau kau hanya bocah berusia 18 tahun kkk~ atau kau ini sangat payah dalam hal berhubungan jadi takut atau bingung memulai darimana untuk menyentuhnya hm?"

"Sudah dibilang berapa kali kalau aku ini masih perjaka."

Sungguh, Wonho nyaris saja menyemburkan birnya.

Usia 18 tahun apanya bisa berbicara sevulgar itu?!

"Dan kau bangga akan hal itu?"

"Ya tentu saja, mengapa tidak?" Changkyun mengedikkan bahunya seakan tidak ada masalah menurutnya sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Oh ya, bagimu tidak tentu saja. Pasti aku dimatamu seperti seorang _loser_ bukan? Perjaka karena tidak ada wanita yang suka padamu atau-"

"Tidak tidak," Wonho menggeleng dan mnghentikkan cairan memabukkan itu mengalir di tenggorokkannya. "Sama sekali tidak. Justru aku salut."

 _Huh?_

"Tidak aneh atau apapun itu mengingat yang kau ketahui sejauh ini hanyalah berpura-pura menyukai seseorang yang berbeda tiap harinya dan belum pernah berpacaran serta jatuh cinta. Kau ini sangat polos dan jarang ada orang sepertimu di zaman seperti ini. Sangat beruntung siapapun yang memilikimu nanti," Wonho terkekeh lagi. "Pastikan keperjakaanmu itu diambil oleh orang baik."

"Kau berkata seakan-akan aku ini bocah cilik karena kepolosanku," Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja mini bar yang apartement Wonho punya. "Aku juga sedang mempertahankannya darimu tau," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau memang bocah cilik dengan boneka itu."

"Katakan sekali lagi kalau kau lupa mantanku lebih banyak darimu dan aku jauh kuat minum darimu."

"Cih, klien yang kau 'pacari' tanpa perasaan itu berani kau sebut mantan? Kau sama saja sepertiku, playboy juga. Oh, apa kau yakin kalau kau itu peminum yang kuat? Sadar tidak yang sedang kau minum itu apa?"

Changkyun menggerutu sebelum meneguk susu hangatnya sampai habis.

Iya, susu.

Tertawa saja, Im Changkyun yang datar ini masih meminum susu sebelum tidur di usianya yang ke-18.

Tertawa saja.

Sumpah, Wonho hanya becanda untuk membuatkan Changkyun susu. Itu hanya untuk meledeknya yang terlihat begitu manis dengan sifat tsunderenya.

Tetapi ternyata memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Wonho menggeleng pelan seraya mengaduk-aduk kaleng birnya.

"Ckckck awalnya kupikir itu hanya kesukaanmu saja bukan ritual malam tapi melihat," Ia melirik sekilas box besar milik perusahaan susu terkenal. "Usahamu seniat itu, sepertinya aku salah ya."

"Perlu kubuatkan air panas untuk segelas susu lagi?"

"A-apa salahnya dengan minum susu?" Changkyun akui bahwa ia merasa malu sekarang. Sudah cukup dengan boneka beruang pemberian ibu panti yang sudah menemaninya hampir seumur hidup dan tidak mudah dibuang begitu saja, sekarang kebiasaan minum susu yang diterapkan sejak usia dini juga tidak hilang sampai sebesar ini.

Tapi dia benar bukan? Apa salahnya dengan minum susu? Bahkan kakek nenek juga ada yang minum susu kok!

"Salah dan terlihat aneh karena usiamu sudah 18 tahun dan tanpa susu, pertumbuhanmu juga tetap akan pesat karena kau seorang pria," Wonho tidak bisa menghilangkan nada cemohan di dalamnya. "Di umur 18, favoritku bukanlah susu tapi sesuatu putih yang mirip su-"

Changkyun melotot lagi dan Wonho merutuki mulutnya.

"I-intinya itu kebiasaan untuk anak kecil saja tau. Dasar bocah."

Wonho mengusap rambut bagian belakangnya. Duh, dia jadi gugup begini kan.

"Ta-tapi itu kebiasaan sehat!" Changkyun tidak terima dicemooh sebagai 'bocah' lagi meskipun benar ucapan Wonho bahwa susu hanya untuk seekor bocah. "Bibi Kim selalu membuatkan susu merk ini spesial mungkin khusus untuk diriku!" Oke baik, Changkyun jadi keceplosan lagi menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Padahal satu-satunya yang Changkyun tau tentang Wonho adalah Hyungwon, perilaku, dan teman-temannya saja.

Kening lawan bicaranya berkerut. "Bibi Kim? Siapa?"

"Ugh, lupakan," Kalau ada lubang di sekitarnya, sudah pasti itu akan menjadi tempat untuk menutupi wajah memerahnya. "Lagipula aku tidak akan bisa membuat susu seenak buatan bibi Kim, seberapa keras aku mencobanya..."

"Setidaknya susu lebih baik daripada minum sebelum tidur," sahut Changkyun cepat-cepat, takut bisikkannya terdengar.

Wonho mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum kembali minum. "Ini kebiasaanku, mau diapakan lagi."

"Setauku Hyungwon tidak bisa minum?"

"Ya tentu saja, dan kalau kupikir-pikir lagi kenapa kau selalu menyebutkan nama Hyungwon ya?" Ia menyiptkan matanya, curiga. "Sejauh ini kalau aku putus ya tidak akan ada pembahasan nama mantan lagi. Apa kau...cemburu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana mungkin orang sebaik dan selembut Hyungwon tidak sedikitpun mencoba menyuruhmu menghentikkan kebiasaanmun. Berhenti bermain wanita mungkin terlalu sulit, minimal minum saja."

Wonho mengangguk mengerti. "Entahlah, dia tidak pernah mencampuri urusanku. Selama itu tidak mempengaruhinya dan hubungan kami, baginya mungkin tidak masalah atau aku ini tidak pernah bisa dipaksa-paksa ya? Haha-"

"Berarti Hyungwon bukan kekasih yang baik ya? Atau kau lebih suka orang seperti itu? Wajar saja, kau tidak menikah dan kalian tidak menikah."

Wonho terdiam tetapi tetap melanjutkan minumnya.

"Kau tau kalau itu tidak sehat bukan. Percuma kau melatih tubuhmu selama ini."

"Terserah padaku."

Changkyun menghela nafas.

Tidak heran kalau tampang sesabar Hyungwon kabur juga darinya.

Shin Hoseok itu benar-benar sulit.

 _Rupanya satu-satunya cara hanya dengan nekat saja._

"Apa kau tidak berniat minum susumu lagi karena kita harus cepat ti-Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Changkyun yang sudah berdiri di hadapan lemari es terbuka hanya menoleh dengan ekspresi polos meskipun satu kaleng bir simpanan Hoseok telah ia buka.

"Apa yang kau laku-Ya!"

Menghabiskan isi satu kaleng dalam sekali teguk, _shot_.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa minum itu tidak ba-YAA!"

"Aku baru akan berhenti kalau kau juga berhenti," sahut Changkyun dengan mulut penuh.

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu berhen-YA YA! BAIK BAIK! Kau pikir membeli itu semua hanya dengan menggunakan daun huh? Kau pikir hanya perlu satu malam untuk menghentikan kebiasaanku?"

"Aku tidak suka melihat milikmu mabuk karena lebih mudah mengontrol diriku sendiri saat mabuk daripada menahan orang mabuk untuk tidak mencium-Ah atau kau memang mau menciumku sekarang?"

Sedetik kemudian, Wonho mengaduh akibat lemparan boneka dari Changkyun lagi (ya, yang di atas ranjang itu ternyata lemparan dari boneka juga).

"Aish! Kau tidak mau bonekamu ini tidak kembali? Oh, tentu saja boneka ini tidak penting lagi karena kau bisa memelukku sebagai gantinya. Sebegitukah inginnya dirimu-"

"Shin Hoseok."

Lagi-lagi Wonho tertawa dibuatnya.

* * *

Changkyun cemberut sebelum menelan cairan bir yang sempat tertahan di pipinya.

"Tidak berniat berhenti?"

Changkyun menggeleng pelan seraya membuka kaleng...keempat atau kelimanya? Sama seperti Wonho juga.

"Kau bisa mencari kebiasaan lagi. Berolahraga, masak, minum air putih, makan buah atau-"

"Minum susu sepertimu misalnya."

Pemuda Im ini memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya, misalnya. Contoh yang bagus, Shin Hoseok untuk mempermalukanku di depan gadis-gadis."

"Justru gadis-gadis –atau para noona akan tertarik karena menganggapmu 'adik imut' atau lucu," Ia mengguncang kalengnya agak ragu. "Yah, itu kalau ada yang naksir padamu karena wajah manismu itu mengalahkan-"

"Aku baru akan berhenti kalau kau juga berhenti."

Wonho mendesah pelan.

Baik, dia mengaku kalah dan memilih menyerah.

"Belum pernah ada yang bisa mengaturku yang keras kepala ini tau? Anehnya, aku mau mendengarkan dirimu."

Sudah dibilang bukan kalau dia tidak pernah mau miliknya itu mabuk?

"Itu bagus," Chamgkyun melempar asal birnya yang masih tersisa sedikit. Dia mulai merasa pening sekarang. "Itu berarti misiku untuk menjagamu akan berhasil dengan mudah."

"Tapi aku serius tentang merubah kebiasaanku menjadi hobi minum susu," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya membuang kaleng bir tersisa miliknya dan beberapa kaleng berkas di atas meja. Mungkin sisanya akan dia buang, sumbangkan ke Jooheon, atau dibakar saja daripada Changkyun nekat lagi meminumnya.

Lebih baik tak ada satupun yang minum daripada Changkyun yang mabuk akhirnya berakhir di ranjang bersamanya bukan?

"Kau bisa saja membuatkanku susu dengan rasa terbaik sampai tidak ada yang bisa membuat seperti itu atau memberikanku susumu-"

"Aku bukan wanita, bodoh," desis Changkyun yang justru semakin membuat Wonho untuk menjahilinya lagi.

"Bukan susu yang itu tapi yang la-"

Wajah Changkyun seketika berubah warna dan Wonho sangat sadar akan perubahan itu.

 **Duagh!**

"ARGH! SHIN HOSEOK! MUSNAH SAJA KAU!"

Lagi-lagi Wonho tertawa.

Belum pernah ia merasa sesenang itu merasakan dipukul lagi dan dimarahi seperti ini.

Dan melihat Changkyun yang penuh ekspresi (mungkin) hanya di hadapannya itu membuatnya senang.

* * *

"Kau...tidur di sofa saja sana."

"Heh?" Wonho yang sudah berguling ke sisi kanan ranjang langsung memutar tubuh dengan ekspresi tidak terima. "Kenapa harus aku? Aku yang punya kamar dan apartement ini. Kalau bukan karena aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian, aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur bersamaku."

"Katanya kau ini _seme_ tapi tidak ada _gentle_ nya sama sekali," sindir Changkyun yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang. Tidur dengan orang lain masih terasa janggal baginya yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini hidup sendiri.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya becanda. Baiklah, aku akan tidur di so-"

"E-eh! Aku hanya bercanda!" Wonho dengan cepat menarik lengan Changkyun tetapi dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Changkyun seringan itu dan tenaganya kuat sekali sampai-

 **Buk!**

Keduanya mengerjapkan mata masing-masing begitu sadar posisi mereka saat ini sudah terlalu dekat.

Ujung hidung Changkyun sudah menyentuh hidung Wonho.

Wonho hendak membuka suara saat...

"Dasar mesum!"

 **Duak!**

"Ya ya ya! Hentikan! Kau seperti perempuan saja yang hobinya memu-argh!"

"Biarin!"

"Kita ini kan sama-sama lelaki, memangnya apa yang terjadi selanjutkan kalau posisinya seperti ini?!"

 **Greb!**

Lagi-lagi keduanya mengerjapkan mata masing-masing, hampir berbarengan saat Wonho berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Changkyun yang sudah hitungan kali memukuli kepala tak bersalahnya ini.

Tentu saja kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti ini ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

Tau-tau saja bibirnya sudah berada di depan daun telinga Changkyun yang masih terus bergeming.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti terlihat menggemaskan? Rasanya aku ingin langsung menciummu saja."

Changkyun jelas merona sementara Wonho mengulas senyum miring andalannya saat menjauh.

Pemuda Im ini hendak kabur tetapi Wonho jauh lebih cepat untuk menggapai pinggangnya dan justru semakin membuat tubuh mereka berhimpitan.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini, kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu semudah itu?"

"A-Aku..."

Wonho mengulas senyum terbaiknya, menunggu Changkyun yang nampak begitu gugup karena kedua bola matanya terus bergerak-gerak.

Tetapi yang ditunggu tidak membuka suara juga, dia justru lebih memilih untuk melompat ke sisi kiri ranjang dan bergelung disana.

Wonho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Astaga, Im Changkyun! Apa kau malu huh?"

"Diamlah."

"Kau benar-benar manis tau?"

"Aku ini laki-laki."

"Siapa bilang laki-laki tidak boleh manis? Hyungwon juga manis kok."

"..."

Wonho tertawa lagi.

"Ah ya, mantan. Seharusnya aku tidak membahasnya dihadapan pacar baruku bukan? Untuk apa aku memikirkan Hyungwon kalau aku sudah mempunyai pacar yang tak kalah manisnya sepertimu."

 _Jadi kau masih memikirkannya...eh lalu kenapa kalau masih dipikirkan? Itu bukan urusanmu bukan? Aigo! Sadarlah! Sadar! Pelukkan dan jarak sedekat itu bukanlah apa-apa baginya._

Changkyun buru-buru memegangi kedua pipinya yang masih memanas dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Sangat wajar baginya untuk merasa kedekatan mereka itu membuat dirinya merona karena dia tidak pernah berpacaran dalam artian sesungguhnya, tidak mengenal cinta, dan kliennya tidak pernah sampai sedekat itu.

Jadi itu adalah pertama baginya dan tentu sangat...memalukan.

Wajar kalau dia merona karena itu pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti itu.

Ya, wajar dan biasa bagi seorang Shin Hoseok.

Tentu saja, hanya dia yang merasakan perasaan mengganjal saat ini sementara Hoseok tidak.

 _Ugh, lihat saja dia! Dia bisa menyentuh orang seenaknya tanpa perasaan cinta jadi cinta itu tidak ada kan? Aku tidak percaya cinta! Buktinya Hoseok bisa melakukan sesuka hatinya dan aku masih mendapatkan perlakukan sayang dari klienku saat bertugas!_

Pada akhirnya, Changkyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk berusaha memejamkan mata demi kuliah paginya dan tanpa ia ketahui, Wonho juga mengalami hal yang dia alami juga.

Tak bisa tidur.

Karena terlalu senang dan terlalu banyak tersenyum.

 **...**

 _Sekarang aku bisa memahami mengapa banyak mantan kliennya yang meminta hubungan lebih daripada itu. Kurasa tidak akan buruk – Shin Hoseok_

 _Inilah alasan mengapa boyfriend experience tidak diperbolehkan berpacaran! Karena ini! Argh! Seharusnya aku memaksanya untuk membayar saja dan memperlakukannya seperti klien lain tanpa hal spesial ini itu. Tinggal bersama? Merawatnya? Yang benar saja, Im Changkyun! Tidak boleh ada perasaan disini oke? – Im Changkyun_

 **...**

 **jadi...apa? /krik krik/ yaps dengan ini, secara resmi cuma apdet di antara hari jumat, sabtu, minggu, senin hehehe. gacuma di ff ini atau di ffn aja tapi berlaku juga di wp dkk /sigh/ makanya bonus chap berturut turut gini! hehe**

 **review kalian seriusan menghibur jung sekali xD iya, gaada naik rate (tapi bahasa vulgar bruh) tapi rate ganaik emang berarti gak ada ena /WOY /spoiler hehe. hehe. hehe. /kemudian dilempar pedang sama goblin/ huhuhu, ini chap panjang sumpah karena bimbang mau dibikin konflik ada orang ketiga atau tidak /sigh again/ (kan gaseru cuma manis manisan doang hehe) ini panajng bener, jung mau tidur dulu bubay TT -semangat yang sudah masuk-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

Changkyun terbangun tepat ketika alarm ponselnya berbunyi –ah tidak lebih tepatnya 15 menit sebelumnya karena itu ia habiskan untuk mencari rohnya yang belum terkumpul.

Pukul 5 pagi.

Tanpa buang banyak waktu lagi, pemuda Im ini segera beranjak dari ranjang-

 _Aish._

Dia langsung berdesis begitu merasakan ada sepasang kaki lain yang menahan kakinya.

 _Tidak melewat, your ass._

Mau tak mau kejadian tadi malam kembali diingatnya.

Kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa ini apartement Wonho dan posisinya sekarang 'menumpang', sudah Changkyun tenggelamkan saja pemuda itu di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Wonho terbangun saat telinganya lelah mendengarkan suara alarm dari ponsel entah siapa itu dan tangannya juga lelah menunda si alarm.

Sengaja Changkyun tidak mematikannya.

Jam 6 kurang 15 menit.

Dan kelas paginya –dan Changkyun juga baru mulai pukul 7.

 _What the hell,_ orang aneh mana yang bangun sepagi ini?!

Oh tidak, Changkyun tidak aneh kok hanya unik saja dan spesial di mata Shin Hoseok seo-

 _Wtf._

Wonho tidak bisa menjaga bicaranya ketika ia bangun dan menyadari kakinya sudah ada di sisi ranjang kiri –daerah kekuasaan Changkyun.

Dan sisi ranjang kiri itupula sudah rapih bahkan tidak meninggalkan jejak ada seseorang yang pernar tidur disana.

Kalau Changkyun sendiri yang menarik kakinya untuk merambati tubuhnya rasanya tidak mungkin karena Wonho pasti akan sangat menyadarinya dan mungkin saja –ehem- menyerang Changkyun saat itu juga.

Lagipula semalam Changkyun benar-benar terlihat ingin meledak karena malu.

Polos sekali.

Wonho jadi memulai paginya dengan senyuman lagi.

Apalagi begitu indra penciumannya mencium sesuatu yang harum.

 _Syukurlah dia tidak pergi karena kakiku menindih kakinya_

"Changkyunie~ Tunggu aku~"

Belum pernah Wonho sebahagia ini saat seseorang tidur –dalam artian apapun– bersamanya semalaman.

* * *

"Sekali lagi kubilang singkirkan tanganmu di pinggangku."

Wonho mengulas senyum menggoda sebelum semakin menyamankan pelukkan dan dagunya di bahu yang lebih muda.

"Astaga sayang, jangan sok malu dan lupa kejadian semalam. Semalam kau kan sangat memera-"

"Shin Hoseok."

"Bukankah ini hal yang normal dilakukan jika pacarmu memasakkan sesuatu?" protes Wonho tidak terima. Untuk usia 18 tahun, selain galak, 'lurus' dan taat peraturan pacar sewaannya itu Changkyun sangat kaku dan canggung untuk menerima perlakuan yang sedang tren-trennya ini. Boyfriend experience dengan banyak klien dan pendapatan tinggi apanya, Changkyun benar-benar seorang pemula.

Ah, atau dia masih malu ya sampai tidak bisa merespon balik ala pacar bayaran?

"Tapi aku bukan benar-benar pacarmu."

"Kau tidak pernah memperlakukan wanita –salah, klien maksudku seperti ini ya?"

Changkyun tampak berpikir sejenak dan Wonho tiba-tiba gemas melihatnya.

"Tidak, menginap saja tidak. Satu-satunya aturan di dalam surat perjanjian yang kulanggar hanyalah memasuk apartement mereka; itu juga karena mereka terlalu mabuk untuk membawa diri sendiri. Justru aku takut kalau dimasakkan, mereka memasukkan yang tidak-tidak di dalamnya."

"Jadi aku yang pertama nih?"

Changkyun menutup rapat bibirnya dan kembali sibuk dengan dapur.

Wonho jadi ingin memeluk Changkyun lebih erat lagi.

Apalagi saat indra penciumannya merasakan samar-samar bau tumbuhan yang habis terkena siraman hujan dari tubuh Changkyun sebelum muncul bau lainnya.

Bau yang anehnya justru tercium seperti rumah dimana dia harus kembali.

"Kau membuat pergerakkanku terbatas, Shin Ho-"

"Aku suka baumu," Hidungnya mengusap pelan dan tanpa sadar, ia semakin erat memeluk yang lebih muda. "Kau memakai sampo dan sabunku?"

"Iya," Suaranya memelan tidak seperti biasanya. "Aku minta maaf tapi apa kau marah?"

Permintaan maaf kelewat kaku dan datar tetapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, sekarang atensinya sudah tertuju pada satu titik.

"Tidak," Senyumnya terulas lebar. "Aku suka hanya saja _mint_ terlalu kuat untukmu, kau memiliki bau tersendiri yang lebih dominan. Aku akan membelikan sampo, sabun, kalau perlu parfum untukmu –khusus untukmu."

Bahu dan punggung Changkyun sempat menegang beberapa saat sebelum mengendur kembali tepat ketika pelukkan Wonho melonggar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak salah memilihmu! Kau benar-benar minta tidak aku lepaskan ya?"

"Simpan bibir manismu itu untuk gadis lain dan sana mandi. Aku tidak mau marah-marah seperti semalam."

"Berat sekali tau melepaskan pelukkan ini?" Wonho benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa yang bersuara kali ini adalah dirinya. Bisanya para wanita atau lelaki yang justru bersikap manja untuk menarik perhatiannya tetapi sekarang...pft.

Im Changkyun sangat istimewa.

"Diamlah," Changkyun menghela nafas lagi. Jujur, Shin Hoseok benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasinya. "Kecuali kau mau melihat dapurmu terba-"

"Aku suka melihatmu marah-marah, lebih manis."

 _Orang gila._

"Cepat mandi."

* * *

Changkyun tengah menata sarapan mereka saat Wonho muncul hanya dengan bathrobe dan rambut basah yang berusaha dikeringkannya dengan handuk.

"Ah, aku lupa tapi Changkyun-ah, selamat pagi."

"Pagi," Changkyun menghela nafas setelah ia mendudukkan diri di bangku bersebrangan dengan bangku Wonho. "Akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan panggilan seharusnya, _hyung_."

"Kau juga," Wonho kembali mengulas senyum, Changkyun benar-benar membuatnya gila sekarang. "Aku sadar semakin aku memaksamu, kau juga akan semakin keras. Ah, tapi itu tidak menutupi keinginanku untuk memanggilmu Changkyunie la-"

"Siapa bilang kopi itu untukmu?"

Wonho mendesah keras. "Lagi?!"

"Pftttt," Ingatkan Wonho untuk berusaha mengontrol ekspresi terkejutnya kalau tidak mau senyum Changkyun tiba-tiba menghilang. "Aku terlalu banyak minum kopi akhir-akhir ini, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan sama halnya dengan alkohol, kurasa teh lebih baik tapi...lupakan saja, minum sajra kopi itu sampai kau mamp-"

"E-eh tidak-tidak!" Wonho buru-buru menyingkirkan cangkir yang baru berisi bubuk kopi tersebut. "Aku mau teh buatanmu. Ya, teh! Kurasa benar, itu lebih baik apalagi untukku yang kemarin baru minum dan anak kecil seperti-Baik-baik usia 18 tahun! Aku tau! Kau sudah dewasa! Iya-iya!"

Wonho menyerah dan Changkyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengulas senyum yang sedaritadi ditahannya.

 _Terus tersenyum untukku dan karenaku ya, Changkyunie?_

Wonho tentu saja hanya menyuarakannya di dalam benaknya; semakin dia mendesak Changkyun, semakin keras pula anak itu –sifat-sifat pembangkang yang mulai tumbuh di dalam dirinya yang masih remaja. Lagipula dia masih mau lebih lama menikmati senyum manis Changkyun di pagi yang cerah ini.

* * *

"Kau sangat lucu tau, _hyung_. Atau aku yang aneh?"

"Baru kali ini aku senang dipuji lucu oleh seseorang. Tidak, aku yang aneh bukannya kau."

"Terus panggil aku _hyung_ ya?"

" _Hyung_ terlihat seperti suami takut istri tau?"

"Kau yang menjadi istri kan, Changkyun-ah?"

"Tidak."

"Kamu itu sangat manis jadi tentu saja berperan sebagai is-ah iya, kau laki-laki. Iya, kau _ssangnamja_ jadi tersenyum untukku lagi? _Juseyo_?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tersenyum karena ingin bukan karenamu."

"Ayo berangkat, kita sudah terlambat."

"Astaga, Changkyun-ah TT"

* * *

"Changkyun-ah, nanti pulang bareng lagi ya. Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Tidak mau. Kasian mobilku menginap lama-lama."

 _Hft._

 _Ternyata masih marah._

 _Makanya jaga ucapanmu, Shin Hoseok!_

"Aku kan sudah bilang mau membelikanmu sesuatu," Wonho sedikit melirik dari kaca spion pakaian yang Changkyun kenakan. Itu baju yang ia sempat belikan beberapa stel, sepertinya masih kurang untuknya.

"Aku bisa membelinya sendiri," Changkyun terdiam sebentar. "Dan ada juga beberapa hal yang harus kubeli untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari kita."

Senang rasanya mendengar kata kita ketimbang kau dan aku.

"Tapi kau tidak tau selera-"

"Selain parfum, baju juga mau kau beli?"

Wonho mengangguk,

"Itu pemborosan," Ragu-ragu, Changkyun bersuara kembali. Kali ini ia tidak memalingkan wajahnya lagi melainkan menatap lurus ke jalanan di depan. "Apa semua mantanmu kau perilakukan seperti ini juga?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ya, ada beberapa tapi bukan hanya pacarku saja tapi teman-teman wanita-"

"Sudah kuduga."

"Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Salah satu alisnya naik. "Lalu?"

Wonho menghela nafas. "Tidak banyak, aku baru mengatur mereka kalau mereka benar-benar 'menggangguku'."

"Mengatur?" Changkyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa sinis. "Karena dari itu aku menolak ikut denganmu. Aku tidak suka jenis pakaian pilihanmu dan apa kau pikir ini seperti Fifty Shades of Grey? Seperti aku ingin mendengarkanmu saja dan apa lagi maksudmu dengan mengganggu."

"Yang kuatur sepertimu juga menolak dan keras kepala, sama sepertimu," Lamat-lamat pemuda Shin ini meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. "Berbeda dari pikiran orang kebanyakkan tentang playboy, justru mantan-mantanku yang 'kuatur' itu orang terlurus yang pernah ada. Mereka berpakaian dengan baik, bersikap baik, tidak macam-macam, dan lain-lainnya tapi tetap saja itu menggangguku."

Changkyun sempat menoleh ke arah Wonho untuk membaca ekspresi wajahnya yang kelewat pias. Ia jadi sedikit tertarik karenanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Contohnya dirimu," Wonho menarik nafas sejenak. "Aku tidak suka gaya berpakaianmu. Mungkin kau pikir itu nyaman tapi aku tidak nyaman melihat tulang selangkamu yang terlihat di balik kaos berleher rendahmu. Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan karenanya? Kau tau tereksposnya tulang selangka itu bisa membahayakan dirimu juga. Makanya aku membelikanmu banyak sweater –kebesaran kalau perlu."

"Ke-kenapa dengan tulang selangkaku? Dan kenapa kau setegang itu huh?" Changkyun tidak bisa terlepas dari atmosfir canggung yang terciptakan saat ini. Wonho biasanya terlihat jenaka dengan kata-kata blak-blakkan tak lulus sensornya atau dia berbicara tanpa berpikir panjang –mungkin sengaja menggunakan kata itu untuk memecah gelak tawa tetapi nampaknya memang Wonho dari dulu terbiasa untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya tanpa peduli kata yang digunakan dan akibatnya.

Karena sungguh, Changkyun tidak bisa menahan degup jantungnya untuk tidak berdebar-debar.

 _Tapi kau bukan satu-satunya, Im. Beberapa mantannya juga diperlakukan seperti ini._

"Ma-maaf aku menanyakan hal personal seperti ini. Itu tidak tertulis di a-aturan bukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Wonho tertawa renyah. "Semuanya juga menanyakan hal yang sama sepertimu tapi respon mereka kebanyakkan marah dan langsung memutuskanku sebelum benar-benar 'berpacaran' tapi reaksimu itu benar-benar sama seperti Hyungwon dulu dan hanya Hyungwon yang bertahan sebelum akhirnya menyerah; mungkin karena aku terlalu mengekang?"

"...Makanya, tidak peduli dengan pekerjaanmu aku ini sebenarnya berharap banyak padamu."

Awalnya, Changkyun berharap Wonho akan menyerah padanya dan membayar –uang tetap segala-galanya tau– meskipun itu berarti dia harus kembali ke rutinitas membosankannya dari awal atau mencari lagi orang lain –tentunya akan sangat susah– tetapi sejauh ini, entah mengapa dia ingin membuka diri pada Wonho tak peduli reputasi playboynya itu dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi hatinya yang mulai terisi.

Tapi sekarang dia berharap Wonho tidak merasa nyaman padanya dan memilih pergi karena degup jantungnya saat ini tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi; ekspresinya sudah tidak bisa dia kendalikan lagi.

 _Jangan terlalu banyak berharap padaku, Shin Hoseok..._

Changkyun jadi takut pada dirinya sendiri.

 **...tbc**

 **kok jadi melow?! :") karena w melow sama tugas:")**


	8. Chapter 8

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

Changkyun menggerutu begitu Wonho selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam universitas mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Pergi bersamaku. Berbelanja," jawab Wonho berhati-hati. Dia takut mood Changkyun rusak lagi setelah dibangun susah payah. Inikah resiko menghadapi 'pacar' super labil di usia mau _coming of age_ karena tidak menikmati masa remajanya dengan baik?

"Yasudah mau diapakan lagi."

Wonho nyaris melompat kegirangan di dalam mobilnya sendiri (dan bisa saja terjadi baku hantam antara kepala dan mobilnya) saat Changkyun bersuara lagi.

"Bahan makanan di kulkasmu sudah basi semua, hanya ada bir dan air putih? Parah sekali. Beruntung kau, isi kulkasku di apartement dulu masih ada dan kubawa semua. Aku tidak tau kesukaanmu dan kebutuhanmu selain makanan jadi lebih baik kau ikut."

 _Eh? Sudah basi? Sampai sayuran juga? Perasaan aku baru membelinya beberapa minggu lalu..._

"Ah, aku merepotkanmu ya?" tanya Wonho sembari meringis. Sebenarnya sebelum rencana kedatangan Changkyun yang dikiranya tiga atau empat hari ini, Wonho berencana untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-harinya mengingat dia tidak tau pola makan, pola hidup, dan kebiasaan Changkyun, bahwa sekarang dia mempunyai tanggung jawab baru alias tidak boleh egois dengan melupakan dia tidak hidup sendirian lagi. Dia sendiri tidak memerlukan makan yang banyak (dan mudah sekali lupa makan) karena akan terkuras dan diet juga untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya.

Jadi mana dia tahu tentang masa kadaluarsa makanan dan lain-lainnya? Mana dia tau Changkyun yang dikiranya sesama lelaki maka akan bersifat 'masa bodo yang penting hidup' sepertinya ternyata peduli hidup dan makan sehat serta bisa memasak?

Hyungwon saja tidak terlalu jago memasak.

Mantan-mantan wanita bahkan lebih parah –masuk dapur saja tidak pernah.

 _Calon idaman sekali. Wajar saja dia pemilih dalan urusan klien dan kliennya banyak._

"Tidak juga, ini memang sudah tugasku bukan?"

Wonho bersiap mengulas senyum lebar. _Ah, selain idaman juga pengerti-_

"...Tapi jujur saja, kau itu sangat merepotkan."

 _Tidak jadi._

Im Changkyun tetaplah seorang Im Changkyun meskipun sudah dibuat tertawa dan tersenyum olehnya.

Tetap _straight to the point._

"Itu sama saja kan?"

"Memang."

 _Ck._

Wonho menahan diri untuk tidak bertengkar dengan Changkyun lagi.

Ini masih pagi.

"Jadi berangkat bareng kan?" Wonho bersikap untuk mengambil tas dan beberapa bahan mata kuliah hari ini di jok belakang saat-

"Tidak."

"Ah..." Wonho menghela nafas, jawaban singkatnya benar-benar tidak sesuai ekspetasinya.

 _Kupikir dia tidak marah? Kupikir tsundere akan langsung luluh dan mudah dibujuk._

 _Ah ya lupa._

 _Changkyun kan seorang laki-laki, tidak semudah itu untuk dibujuk dan dia masih dalam masa labil yang telat._

" _Wae_?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu parkir di kampus huh?"

"Memang ada a-"

Oke.

Wonho lupa bahwa setiap mobilnya selesai terparkirkan, parkiran akan langsung penuh dengan lautan manusia –atau fansnya.

Dan Changkyun nampak tidak menyukai keramaian dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Wonho jadi penasaran mengapa sudah banyak orang padahal ini jadwal terpagi di universitas dan hanya segelintir fakultas serta mahasiswa yang mendapatkan jadwal pagi, di hari sabtu pula.

"Jadi kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak," Changkyun menghela nafas setelah melepaskan seatbelfnya dan membetulkan tas slempangnya. "Ini bukan salahmu. Resiko menyetujui dengan orang terke-"

"Kau mau bilang aku ini merepotkanmu lagi?"

Changkyun nampak terkejut namun dengan segera dia menutupinya dengan menjawab cepat. "Tidak. Siapa bilang? Aku tidak sejahat itu, jangan sok menyimpulkan aku ya."

Wonho meringis kecil sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya.

Tentu saja, banjiran komentar masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya tanpa di filter.

 _"_ _Siapa itu? Seperti anak baru."_

 _"_ _Fakultas mana ya? Lempeng sekali wajahnya,sepupunya kali."_

 _"_ _Ah, tidak terkenal? Tumben."_

 _"_ _Kok bisa sih mereka barengan? Maksudnya ini Shin Hoseok loh-"_

Segera ia melihat Changkyun dari kaca film mobilnya.

Ekspresi tidak nyaman.

Wonho meringis lagi.

Mungkin sekarang dia tahu mengapa Changkyun nampak tidak suka dengannya yang banyak memacari orang dan bersikap baik, mungkin itu karena banyak orang akan membenci siapapun yang dekat dengannya karena Wonho mempunyai segudang fans. Justru dengan Wonho akan membuat mereka dalam bahaya sekalipun baik mantan, pacar, atau apapun itu memiliki posisi berpengaruh juga di universitas.

 _Seharusnya aku menyadari lebih awal._

 _Mungkinkah Hyungwon dan mantan-mantanku juga mengalami judgemental seperti ini jadi memutuskan untuk menyerah dan memutuskan atau tidak mau bersamaku?_

Wonho tidak bisa tinggal diam.

 **Buagh!**

Changkyun tak sedikitpun terlihat ingin beranjak keluar dari mobil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oi, Im Changkyun! Mau sampai kapan kau di dalam situ? Aku tidak bisa mengunci mobilnya."

Bisikkan di sekitarnya makin mengeras.

Wonho tersenyum tipis sebelum bergerak ke sisi pintu mobil yang lain.

"...Atau sayangku mau terus aku bukakan pintu, hm?"

 _"_ _ASTAGA! ITU PACARNYA?"_

 _"_ _Setelah Hyungwon, ada lagi?"_

 _"_ _Apa enaknya dengan pria sih?!"_

 _"_ _Ya ampun..."_

 _"_ _Lebih baik Hyungwon yang pasrah dan lemah daripada anak ini...hih dia terlihat seram."_

 _"_ _Tidak cocok sama sekali."_

 _"_ _Lebih baik Hyungwon dimana-mana."_

Changkyun masih terpaku menatap tangan kanannya yang ia ulurkan untuk membantunya keluar.

Keluar dari _judgemental._

 _Persetanan dengan mendapat bogem mentah lagi, ngambek lagi, atau dimusuhi. Mencoba mengerti seorang tsundere seperti Changkyun dengan tidak memaksa atau mengganggu urusannya memang harus dilakukan tapi kalau seperti ini...aku berhak ikut campur bukan?_

Wonho mengulas senyum yang diharapkan dapat dimengerti Changkyun.

Ajaibnya, Changkyun membalas senyumnya.

Dan juga uluran tangannya.

"Ugh, sa-sayang. Ke-kenapa harus di depan umum sih? A-aku kan malu."

Wonho berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mimisan di tempat apalagi berteriak kegirangan saat melihat Changkyun keluar sembari menduduk malu-malu dengan wajah memerah.

 _Sangat manis!_

Tetap saja, tangannya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama sampai-sampai melingkar di pinggang Changkyun saat mereka pergi meninggalkan kerumunan yang hampir separuhnya terbelak tak menyangka.

Changkyun sendiri berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menampar Wonho disini, kecuali dia mau berumur pendek secepatnya.

* * *

"Astaga, Changkyunie. Tidak salah _oppa_ memilihmu!"

"Itulah alasan mengapa Jooheon _hyung_ sangat bangga padaku sebagai pekerja _boyfriend experience_ nya. Aku bisa berubah menjadi teman atau pacar yang kau inginkan," Changkyun terdiam sebentar saat menyadari ia mengatakannya –ah tidak, sejak keluar dari mobil– terus menerus tersenyum tanpa sebab. _Astaga, apa aku baru saja bangga akan hal itu?!_

Buru-buru dia merubah ekspresinya. "Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot membantuku keluar dari rencana pembunuhan yang mau mereka lakukan, aku bisa keluar sendiri dengan bersikap agresif padamu."

"Wah, aku sangat menunggunya."

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Dan kau itu _hyung_ bukan _oppa_ dan aku adalah Changkyun bukan Changkyunie."

"Ah, sama saja tuh," Wonho mencibir seraya mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Changkyun. "Aku harus menunggu sampai tempat masih ramai dengan fansku untuk disentuhmu duluan ya?"

"Oh ya, kau itu fakultas mana ya?"

Sejenak Changkyun melupakan kemarahannya saat mengingat dia tidak mengetahui jurusan yang diambil seorang Shin Hoseok. Mungkin pendidikan olahraga? Akting? Modelling?

"Teknik kimia."

"Woah, _jinjja_?!" Satu hal lagi yang membuat Wonho tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Setidaknya, dirinya tidak perlu merasa minder jalan dengan Changkyun karena kecerdasan otaknya karena ada yang patut dibanggakan, keduanya sama-sama teknik dengan jurusan yang cukup sulit ditembus. "Aku juga teknik! Teknik mesin! Kita satu minat dan benar-benar saling mengerti ya-"

"Mau kau bermulut manis seperti apapun, aku tidak merubah pikiran untuk berbelanja bersamamu dengan mobil terpisah."

"Y-yah!"

 **...tbc**

 **karena saya cinta uke perkasa:")**


	9. Chapter 9

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

Wonho sedang malas melakukan apapun.

Dari ketiga sahabatnya, hanya Wonho dan Hyunwoo yang mengambil jurusan teknik.

Kihyun dengan musiknya.

Minhyuk dengan ilmu bahasa dan budaya.

Jooheon sendiri...Wonho sungkan untuk menanyakan, takut menyinggung hati.

Sekarang ditambah ada Chang-

 _A-aishh..._

Pemuda Shin ini menggaruk kepalanya dengan pensil.

Beberapa puluh menit lalu, silabus untuk hari ini; Mekanika Fluida dan materi sudah berjalan cukup lancar bagi semua orang –pengecualian Wonho.

Entahlah.

Wonho tidak suka berhitung tetapi dia tertarik dengan mesin dan menyukai Fisika.

Tetap saja, Wonho tidak suka berhitung. Suka juga bukan berarti bisa.

Passionnya memang di teknik tetapi bukan berarti dia harus mendapat IPK di atas 3,5 karena kata 'passion' kan?

 _Mekanika Fluida, kepalamu. Namanya sok keren sekali, apa susahnya bilang ini materi Fluida Dinamis yang membawa-bawa tekanan dan hukum apalah, materi SMA dulu. Mentang-mentang kuliah, namanya di-sok-kan._

Jangan salah, begini-begini Wonho memperhatikan materi saat SMAnya dulu –tidak mengerti tapi entah mengapa nilainya selalu ambang batas aman– yang jauh lebih sulit ketimbang SMP dulu.

Wonho ingin bekerja di tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan uap, air, mesin, bunyi, suhu tinggi, dan tekanan.

Jadi materi familiar seperti ini sudah sangat dia kuasai.

Dia jadi merindukan semester-semester awal dimana materinya lebih mengasikkan; Mekanika Mateial, Fisika Listik dan Magnet, Teknik blablala, Elemen blablabla, Mekanika blablabla. Orang bilang awal semester sangat menyulitkan karena tidak ada pengulangan materi sekolah untuk 'merileks'kan tetapi langsung dasar dan konsep, di semester pertengahan inilah semua materi lalu diulang dan materi-materi baru sudah terlewat semua.

Oke, baiklah. Abaikan saja yang diatas, intinya Wonho tidak bersemangat untuk hari ini –daridulu juga tetapi halo, itu karena materi tidak menariknya dan sekarang dia kan handal untuk matpel hari ini jadi...

"Pada gambar 2, fluida 2 adalah karbon tetraklorida dna fuida 1 adaah benzen. Jika tekanan Patm adala Im Chang- _fuck."_

Itu sudah kesekian kalinya Wonho salah membaca soal, salah menuliskan, dan salah apapun itu membawa-bawa Im Changkyun yang tidak ada hubungannya ini.

"Shin Hoseok!"

Dan itu sudah kesekian kalinya bagi Wonho untuk mendengar panggilan namanya dari dosen setempat(?).

"Iya, Im Chang-" Lagi-lagi kesekian kalinya Wonho menampar bibirnya berkali-kali setelah berdiri, membungkukkan badan, dan menjawab dengan penuh kesalahan itu.

Bukan salahnya dong seperti itu? Hanya Changkyun yang menyebutkan namanya seperti itu...

...atau jangan-jangan dosennya –ani, ini asdos dan itu...

Wonho mengintip sejenak ke arah meja agung di depan sebelum mengetuk keras kepalanya.

 _Jangan bodoh._

 _Ini bukan semester satu dimana ada pembahasan kimia._

 _Huft._

Satu helaan nafas namun mengundang tolerhan dari segala arah.

"Ini sudah kesalahan kesekian kalinya, Tuan Shin. Dengan nama sama. Apa dia kekasihmu? Saya tidak keberatan tapi anda tidak bisa fokus di kelas saya sekalipun quiz nanti nilai anda menjadi bagus."

"Im Changkyun dari Teknik Kimia?"

Sekilas mendengar, Wonho mengira sang dosen menyebutkan identitas pemuda yang tinggal satu atap dengannya itu karena melihatnya di depan pintu jadi buru-buru ia menoleh dan kecewa tak mendapatkan apapun.

Tunggu dulu.

Bagaimana bisa dosennya tau?

"Anak itu sangat berbakat, kemajuan bagus setelah saya mendengar anda banyak mengencani gadis tidak berotak. Sangat disayangkan jika ada satu pasangan yang satu sama lain sa-"

Bukan itu pertanyaannya.

Melainkan...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Kenapa dia harus kecewa? Toh, Changkyun bukan apa-apa dan siapa-siapa.

Changkyun hanya segelintir orang yang akan datang dan pergi, tidak semua orang seperti itu.

Mereka berdua kan tidak ada hubungannya.

Hehe.

 _Tapi agak sulit ya mengabaikannya?_

* * *

Changkyun mencoret brutal kertas di depannya.

Tertuliskan Shin Hoseok.

 _Sialan!_

 _Karena kejadian tadi pagi!_

 _Apa banyak yang melihatnya ya? atau merekamnya? Banyak murid juga yang sudah hadir rupanya._

 _Rasanya kelas sangat berisik seakan-akan membahas tadi pagi jadi aku tidak bisa berpikir soal dan justru memikirkannya._

 _Apa di kelasnya juga seperti ini?_

 _Apa dia khawatir? Karena popularitas itu sangat berharga untuk setipenya bukan?_

Jangan _geer_ dulu.

Changkyun hanya tidak mau bebannya bertambah satu yaitu 'merawat Shin Hoseok dan melindunginya dari amukkan fans'.

Merawatnya yang mempunya pola hidup dan kebiasaan saja susah apalagi ini.

Changkyun tidak akan pernah bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal, mendengarkan, atau apapun itu. Fokusnya sudah terpecah-pecah sejak awal. Percuma masuk kelas juga kalau otaknya penuh dengan pikiran.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Membuat daftar hidup Wonho yang harus kuubah?_

 _Daftar belanja? Kebutuhan?_

Setelah memperhatikan jarum panjang di jam tangannya, Changkyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi –mengintrupsi.

"Maaf Pak, bisakah saya ke kamar kecil?"

"O-oh ya ya, silahkan silahkan. Ada yang mau ke kamar kecil juga?"

Hening.

Tentu saja, dosen kali ini terdengar emosi dengan wajah tersenyum dan hanya baik dengan siswa pandai akademis atau mencari muka.

Changkyun pergi sembari membawa secarik kertas dan pulpen.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia cabut kelas.

Toh, waktu istirahat akan sebentar lagi.

* * *

 **From; Changkyunie:***

 **'** **aku sudah pergi duluan ke supermarket dekat apartementku. cepat susul aku'**

Langsung saja Wonho menekan kontak bernama 'Changkyunie:*' dan menekan ikon telepon hijau.

Saat panggilannya tersambung, Wonho baru saja mengeluarkan mobilnya dari kampus.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

 _"_ _Kenapa harus? Aku kan sudah bilang naik mobilku sendiri."_

 _"_ _Kau maunya kita pergi belanja beriringan seperti orang tolol?"_

Wonho mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu lintas setelah keluar dari kampus memang selalu tersendat jadi dia sedikit rileks menelepon saat berkendaraan.

"Ucapanmu tolong dijaga ya. Kenapa kau mengangkat teleponku saat berkendara? Itu berbahaya."

 _"_ _Kau sendiri juga mengapa menelepon? Sama berbahayanya, bodoh."_

"Macet."

 _"_ _Oh, kalau disini lampu merah."_

 _"_ _Aku juga pakai earphone jadi tak masalah."_

"Aku tidak bertanya loh."

" _Sialan."_

1-0

Meskipun awalnya Wonho gemas sendiri karena kedataran 'telepon ria' mereka yang sangat datar untuk ukuran sepasang kekasih, mengerjai Im Changkyun menyenangkan juga.

"Kau ini kekasihku bukan sih?"

 _"_ _Iya...mungkin?"_

"Supermarket dekat apartementmu dulu seingatku hanya supermarket tidak ada mall atau apapun itu."

 _"_ _Memang."_

"Sengaja ya?"

 _"_ _Ya."_

 _'_ _kenapa sependek-pendek ini sih'_

Wonho menghela nafas.

"Lampu merah depan kan? Tunggu disana, aku akan memotong jalan."

 _"_ _Tidak usah repot-repot."_

"Tidak repot kok."

 _"_ _Kubilang tidak usah."_

"Kenapa sih?" Wonho mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat jalan memotong yang dia maksud sudah terlihat dan memutar stir mobilnya.

Lalu membelah jalanan cukup sempit itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _"_ _Bu-bukan apa-apa."_

Pemuda yang lebih tua ini terkekeh pelan. "Ada apa hayo? Kau memikir-"

"Hati-hati di jalan, kebiasaanmu itu ngebut kan."

 _"_ _Iya sayang. Terimakasih pengalihan pembica-"_

Wonho tertawa puas saat suara monoton terdengar dari ponselnya.

Sementara Changkyun segera melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang setelah sebelumnya mematikannya.

Changkyun sengaja berangkat lebih dahulu.

Dia menghindari Shin Hoseok.

Menghindari keinginan otaknya yang langsung memikirkan pemuda itu acapkali mendengar namanya.

Dan juga menghindari degupan jantung yang aneh ini.

Padahal sudah setengah jam semenjak keluarnya dia dari kelas, tapi otaknya masih tak bekerja dengan selayaknya.

Tapi mobilnya justru menepikan setelah lampu lalu lintas berganti warna.

Ada sisi lain dari dirinya mau menunggu Hoseok.

Entah mengapa.

 **...**

 **/curhatan hati gak masuk teknik/**

 **:")**

 **jadi hoseok itu mesin yaaaa changkyun yang kimia:3**

 **duh endingnya berasa mau nyanyi; 'mengapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu...'**

 **/abaikan:") selamat hari jumat! tgif!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

"Wah, ada promo susu satu liter ternyata."

"Shin Wonho, kau lebih suka strawberry atau plain?"

"Ah, mozzarella juga promo. Kau suka makan makanan mengandung unsur keju tidak?"

"Umm umm...Sayuran lebih penting, ayo kita kembali lagi ke de-"

Wonho menghela nafas.

Sekarang dia tau apa yang dimaksud dengan 'cerewet' di saat tertentu.

Wonho juga jadi tau mengapa seorang Im Changkyun harus menjadi _bottom_ , yah meskipun alasannya tidak keren sama sekali sih tapi–

"Im Changkyun?"

Changkyun memutar badannya lalu sedikit membesarkan matanya.

"Ya?"

Jari telunjuknya terangkat satu.

"Pertama, aku tidak terlalu suka susu. Belikan saja aku alkohol dan air mineral, aku akan tetap hidup kok."

Changkyun melotot dan Wonho tidak peduli.

"Kedua, aku bukan orang yang sulit diurus makanya kekasihku itu banyak –banyak yang tidak bisa memasak maksudnya. Jadi apapun yang kau buat, akan aku makan."

"Ketiga..."

Changkyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia baru bicara tiga kali dan itu sudah terjawab dengan dua kalimat, lalu apa lagi?

Tiba-tiba saja Wonho memutar tubuh yang lebih muda untuk membelakanginya lalu menekan kedua pergelangan tangannya pada etalase terdekat dari freezer.

"Ketiga...Apapun yang kau buat, aku pasti suka. Kalau ditanya favoritku, itu kamu."

Bisikkannya di daun telinga Changkyun ditutup dengan dikecupnya lama anggota tubuh bertulang lunak itu.

–tapi Wonho merasa senang hanya dengan melihat punggung Changkyun yang ternyata cerewet dan kelabakkan kalau sudah berbelanja.

Banyak kekasihnya –yang perempuan– selalu menarik dan memaksa Wonho mengikuti mereka kemanapun kalau sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Tak jarang mereka memintanya membawa tas belanja yang beratnya tak kira-kira itu.

Sementara Hyungwon, pacar pria pertamanya serba diam jika diajak berbelanja –sekalipun Wonho memaksanya karena merasa seperti tidak merawat baik kekasihnya.

Changkyun lain lagi. Sejak awal pemuda itu sudah mengatakan untuk meninggalkannya saja tetapi Wonho terlalu takut 'anak kecil' seperti Changkyun hilang yang dibalas dengusan keras dari pemuda Im itu.

Akhirnya, Changkyun yang memimpin jalan dan membawa belanjaannya sendiri sampai membuat Wonho kewalahan sendiri karena harus mengikutinya dari belakang meski pemuda manis itu sudah bilang tidak usah mengikutinya dengan alasan 'aku benar-benar menyebalkan kalau sudah asik sendiri' (((asik sampai cerewet seperti ini? justru ini sangat menggemaskan tau, Wonho sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mengabadikan momen langka seperti ini))

Im Changkyun terlalu berbeda.

Ah, tidak.

Sejak awal, Changkyun memang berbeda.

Dan itu sangat menarik di mata Wonho.

" _Ngh_...Shin Hoseok..."

" _Hyung..._ Wonho _hyung_ , dari masuk mall kau sudah memanggilku formal atau sama sekali tidak sopan. Mana ada sepasang 'kekasih' seperti itu hm?"

Wonho semakin gencar mengerjai 'kekasihnya'.

Sebenarnya tidak juga.

Wonho jadi penasaran apa seluruh tubuh –ah tidak, setiap inci kulit seorang Im Changkyun semanis ini? Apa sebelumnya Changkyun melapisi dirinya dengan sirup maple? Bagaimana dengan bibirnya? Parfum? Baju? Rambut?

Ketimbang mengerjai, Wonho jadi merasa seperti dikerjai karena sudah terlalu larut dalam kemanisan daun telinganya.

"I-ini tempat umum t-tau?"

"Lalu?" Wonho menyeringai. Dia jadi penasaran juga dengan ekspresi Changkyun sekarang. "Kau kode mau kuajak ke departement lalu ke ruang ganti? Atau langsung toilet? Mobil? Apartement? Oke."

Wonho melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang merupakan beban bagi tangan kurus Changkyun dan bersiap menarik salah satu tangannya saat tangan kanan Changkyun lebih cepat darinya.

 ** _Plak!_**

"Shin Hoseok brengsek," desisnya marah dengan wajah memerah. Pemuda Shin itu justru memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan berusaha menahan kekehannya yang sudah di ujung lidah.

"Padahal kau sendiri menikma-"

"Tidak ada perjanjian tentang tindakkanmu barusan dan aku bisa saja memutuskan perjanjian kita. Hah!" Changkyun meniup anak rambutnya penuh amarah. "Tadi aku memintamu meninggalkanku saja disini dan silahkan pilih pakaian untukku sesukamu itu untuk kesempatanku kabur tapi ternyata kau lebih cerdik ya? Yah, tidak masalah. Aku punya segudang ide kok."

Changkyun melengos pergi dan Wonho membelakkan matanya.

 _Apa tadi itu sebuah ancaman...?_

 _Changkyun mengancamku? Ukeku sendiri mengancamku...?_

Wonho tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terpotong. Bisa saja nanti terjadi tamparan pt. 2 walaupun kenyataannya memang Changkyun menikmati tindakkannya tadi.

"He-hey, Im Changkyun," Perlahan-lahan Wonho mengikutinya lagi dari belakang. Changkyun mengabaikannya dengan terus menerus berbelok melewati rak yang berbeda-beda.

Wonho itu tidak pintar di kampusnya tetapi bukan berarti dia orang bodoh yang nekat menggoda seseorang yang bersiap melancarkan tamparannya lagi.

Tinggal berharap Changkyun tidak mendengarnya saja.

"Ku-kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan? Ma-maksudku kau itu _boyfriend experience_ jadi..."

"Seorang _boyfriend experience_ tetap memiliki harga diri dan berhak dihargai meskipun keberhargaanya mungkin sudah lenyap."

Wonho tertegun.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian menyebut kami –aku juga dengan sebutan jalang saja? Toh, harga diri dan hak asasi kita diinjak seperti ini."

Maksudnya apa...?

Apa itu artinya Wonho baru saja melakukan 'diskriminasi' kepada Changkyun? Karena sungguh, sejauh ini Wonho berusaha menghormati dan bersikap layaknya _gentleman_ pada siapapun. Dia selalu menyayangi mereka sama rata.

Itu bukan berarti Wonho mengurangi sikap _gentle_ nya pada Changkyun bukan?

Atau terlalu berlebihan padahal Changkyun yang juga lelaki merasa harga dirinya terluka?

Atau justru...terlalu sama rata padahal sudah kesekian kalinya, Wonho memuji Changkyun 'berbeda dari mantannya yang lain'?

Tiba-tiba saja Wonho tertawa.

Changkyun memutar badannya lagi dan mendelik tak suka.

"Playboy kelas teri! Apa yang kau tertawa huh?!"

"Kau," Wonho memegangi perutnya yang sedikit kram itu. "Iya kau, Im Changkyun. Lucu sekali sih...Bilang saja kau merajuk padaku karena aku baru saja hendak menciummu tapi perhatianku padamu sejauh ini sama rata dengan perempuan tua muda yang kutolong di pinggir jalan; seakan-akan kita bukan kekasih."

Wonho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Abdomennya berusaha ditekan agar tidak menyemburkan tawa lagi.

"Nan arra. Kau mau bilang bahwa perhatianku pada kekasihku harus lebih tinggi kan? Aku hanya harus bertindak spesiel pada kekasihku bukan? Bukankah nyaris menciummu itu sudah spesial?"

Yang dikatakan Wonho sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan alasan kemarahannya tetapi entah mengapa Changkyun memerah dibuatnya.

Itu jawaban yang ingin Changkyun dengar dari alasan ketidaksukaannya pada Shin Hoseok.

Di sisi lain, dia merasa 'akhirnya anak ini sadar juga' tapi di sisi lain...

 _Kenapa aku memerah sih?! Tidak jelas!_

"Ti-tidak!"

"Kau tergagap, Kyunnie."

"Aku bilang tidak tapi..." Changkyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "..hampir mendekati."

"Sama saja dong?"

 _Mendekati jawaban untuk yang lalu maksudnya!_

"Ti-tidak! Berbeda jauh!"

"Ah," Wonho mendesah pelan. "Kau sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pacar ratusan klien padahal berbohong untuk pergi membeli minuman tapi ternyata bertemu klien lain saja belum tentu bisa."

"He-hey! Jadwal kencanku kan teratur, tidak mungkin bertabrakkan seperti i-"

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

Changkyun melotot lagi. "Apa?!"

"...Bisa tidak yang menggigit bibir bawahmu itu aku saja? Melihatmu begitu membuatku gatal untuk-"

"Ya! Shin Hoseok!"

* * *

"Susu...?"

Changkyun menoleh lalu mengangguk sebelum menatap intens kotak-kotak besar susunya yang bersiap discan.

"6 kotak? Kau yakin? Yang minum susu disini kan-"

"Kau juga akan aku paksa untuk minum susu bersamaku dan melupakan rasa alkohol-alkholol tidak jelas itu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak minum susu tapi aku akan menatapmu saja deh sebagai ganti ketergantunganku pada alkohol."

Changkyun pura-pura menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu seraya meutup kedua telinganya

"Dan lagi kenapa harus 6 kotak ya? Rasa susu kan hanya 4 macam."

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku saja yang bayar semua tapi ditolak olehmu."

"Jadi makasih ya traktirnya. Mumpung gratis juga jadi beli susu banyak."

* * *

"Lipbalm?"

"Iya," Changkyun tersadar akan sesuatu, lancang sekali dia membeli barang tanpa meminta izin. "Bibirku cukup kering, boleh kan _hyung_?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, lembabkan saja dengan lidah-"

"Terus," Tiba-tiba saja jari telunjuk kurus Changkyun mengarah pada Wonho –lebih tepatnya, ke arah bibirnya.

"Bibir _hyung_ sama keringnya juga kan. Terlalu tebal sih."

"Bibirmu saja yang terlalu tipis," celetuk Wonho sebelum melirik trolli yang sedang di dorong oleh Changkyun. Keningnya berkerut. "Kau hanya beli satu."

"Masalahnya ya beli hanya satu? Pemborosan kalau beli dua."

"Tapi kalau _hyung_ tidak mau memakainya juga tak apa."

Changkyun melengos pergi ke rak perlengkapan mandi meninggalkan Wonho yang terbengong sendiri.

 _Itu berarti kalau Changkyun memakainya dan habis itu aku memakainya sama saja kita-_

Wonho menekan kedua sisi hidungnya sebelum berlari mengejar Changkyun yang sudah teriak memanggilnya di ujung lorong.

Takut mimisan.

* * *

Wonho termenung sejenak.

Changkyun yang menyadari Wonho tertinggal jauh di belakang langsung memutar trolli ke rak perlengkapan mandi lagi, tempat dimana Wonho terdiam.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah membeli sampo dan sabun yang bukan berbau seperti milikmu, aku sudah nurut nih. Apa ada lagi yang ku-"

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa aku harus membeli banyak stok sabun."

"Hah? Sabun? Untuk apa?"

Wonho baru membuka separuh mulutnya saat Changkyun melanjutkan.

"Benar juga, rasanya sabun di apartement kita cepat habis. Kenapa ya?"

Tidak jadi.

Wonho tidak jadi menjawab.

Jelas Changkyun masih sangat polos.

Selain itu, Wonho sudah sibuk menjepit hidungnya.

 _'_ _...di apartement kita...'_

 _'_ _...kita...'_

Takut mimisan (lagi).

* * *

"Changkyun-ah."

"Hm."

"Kau masih marah masalah tadi?"

"Apa?"

"Cium."

"Oh."

"Tidak kok."

"Kekanakkan sekali kalau aku marah hanya karena itu jadi aku sadar."

"Aku kan sudah pernah diperlakukan lebih dari itu."

Wonho melongo.

 _"_ _Aku kan sudah pernah diperlakukan lebih dari itu."_

Rasanya ingin berteriak.

Tapi dia baru sadar.

Changkyun hanya 'kekasih' masa percobaan saja.

Wonho tidak tau hari ini mau senang karena sikap manis Changkyun –karena dibayarin mungkin– atau miris karena kejujuran seorang Im Changkyun.

 **...**

 **happy late birthday my bby Im Changkyun!**

 **duhahaha niatnya apdet pas malem ultanya tapi ternyata baru selesainya sekarang:")**


	11. Chapter 11

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

Changkyun sudah menapaki lahan parkir saat Wonho mencekal tangannya.

"Ada a-"

"Hujan."

Changkyun masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Wonho tetapi pemuda itu lebih cepat bergerak, terlalu cepat untuk membuat Changkyun terkesiap.

Dan membuat pipinya bersemu tanpa diminta.

"Lainkali kau harus berhati-hati, masa saat ada klien dan kamu tidak sadar hujan bukannya melindunginya, kalian malah kehujanan."

Changkyun mengangguk canggung seraya melirik tangan kanan Wonho yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya dan tangan kirinya masih mencekal pergelangan tangan pemuda Im ini.

"Da-dasar..."

Wonho mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

Changkyun mengerucutkan kecil bibirnya sebelum menepis tangan Wonho di pinggangnya.

"Modus. Memangnya dikira aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kenyataannya memang kamu tidak meliha-Ya! Masih hujan! Jangan nekat begitu! A-aish..."

* * *

"Kau marah karena aku perlakukan lebih?" Wonho baru berhasil bertanya saat mereka berdua sudah berada di depan mobil Changkyun.

" _Ani_."

"Lalu kenapa?" Wonho memperhatikan Changkyun yang sibuk bolak-balik untuk memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi.

Ah, tentu saja dia tak lupa memayungi yang lebih muda dengan payung yang ada di dalam bagasi mobilnya.

"Changkyun _-ah_ , ayo bicara. Kau bisanya berisik juga."

"Tolong berkaca, Shin Hoseok. Kau yang berisik," sahut Changkyun sarkasme.

"Kau yakin tak apa?"

"Sana pulang duluan, mesin mobilmu sudah kelewat panas."

Wonho menghela nafas berat.

Setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuat Changkyun sama dengan _submissive_ lain.

Bilang tidak tapi mau.

Disuruh pergi tapi sebenarnya minta tinggal.

 _Hah, terserah._

"Aku melakukannya pada semua orang kok. Nenek-nenek yang kutemui beberapa minggu lalu saat hujan juga kutolong, anak kecil juga, apalagi ibu-ibu-"

"Dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

"Ya, dengan tatapan seperti..." Wonho berpikir sejenak. "Heeh?"

"Sudah kubilanga aku tidak marah!"

"Tapi kau berteriak!" protes Wonho tak kalah keras. Beruntungnya, lahan parkir masih sangat sepi karena hujan terus turun.

 _Ini bukan karenamu._

Changkyun menggerutu sebelum menutup keras pintu bagasinya.

 _Aku tidak suka dengan diriku yang aneh ini._

"Terserah."

Wonho mengerutkan keningnya. _Terserah apanya, ini permainan teka-teka?!_

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Kau juga terserah mau kemana sa-"

Changkyun hendak membuka pintu mobilnya saat Wonho mencekal tangannya (lagi).

Tiba-tiba pemuda Im ini jadi merasa lebih sensitif jika sudah berhubungan dengan 'mencekal' dan 'Wonho'.

"Memangnya mau kemana? Rumahmu sekarang hanya apartementku. Dan ini lagi hu-"

"Bukan urusanmu. Bisa menginap. Lalu kenapa kalau hujan?" Changkyun menjawabnya begitu lancar seperti sudah telah dipersiapkan dan...terdengar jengah?

 _Apa aku dianggap tidak bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya?_

Berharap saja pemikiran Wonho salah.

Jujur saja, Wonho tidak mau mereka berakhir saat ini dan secepat ini.

Dia kan tidak mau membayar Changkyun sesuai perjanjian karena kesepakatan gagal ini:(

"Aku kan sudah minta ma-"

" _Hyung_ tidak salah kok."

Wonho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ini bukan berarti kesepatan mereka gagal kan?

"Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan dengan klien...mungkin?"

"Tapi kau itu tanggung jawabku."

Changkyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi di dalam perjanjian tidak tertulis kalau aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang lain atau tidak menerima klien lagi...?"

"Dan satu lagi, posisinya disini kau adalah _boyfriend experience_ nya sedangkan aku klien. Aku tidak puas, ya semuanya selesain jadi tidak semudah itu mencampuri urusanku, _hyung_."

Wonho berdecak keras.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi sebuah pelajaran baru untuknya; pelajaran agar lain kali membaca baik-baik hitam di atas putih.

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu.

 _Besok itu hari Senin berarti..._

"Shin Hoseok...? Halo? Bukan makhluk mati kan?"

 _...d dalam perjanjian juga tidak tertulis larangan untukku kan?_

Changkyun mendengus keras sebelum menghempaskan tangan yang lebih tua dari tangannya dan bersiap duduk di kursi pengendara.

 _Dan besok itu Senin astaga!_

Mobil sudah berhasil ia hidupkan saat Wonho bersuara.

"Kalau begitu...pergilah. Kalau kau pergi, aku juga bisa pergi kan?" Senyum di bibir agak tebalnya terulas lebar. "Besok itu hari Senin, sudah jadwalnya aku akan menemui Jooheon-"

"Tidak jadi."

Senyumnya semakin lebar tetapi karena Changkyun berada beberapa senti di bawahnya, akan sulit untuk melihat senyumnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Changkyunnie."

"Kubilang tidak jadi."

"Apa? Suaramu kalah dengan hu-"

"Jangan pura-pura tuli, Shin Hoseok. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Wonho tertawa keras, mengalahkan kerasnya suara rintikkan hujan yang bertemu dengan aspal jalanan.

"Ayo pulang."

"Hah?"

Buru-buru Changkyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Telinganya sudah memerah dan Wonho sudah menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menggodanya.

"Aku sudah mau pulang jadi _hyung_ juga ya? Dan stop ke _club,_ aku juga berhenti dengan klien."

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar nih?"

Changkyun tak sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Wonho bisa melihat itu.

"Yasudah, aku akan pergi duluan. _Bye_."

Wonho kembali tertawa saat Changkyun benar-benar menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkannya sendirian di lahan parkir yang sepi itu.

"Astaga! Ya! Im Changkyun, aku hanya bercanda saja. Astaga, kau ini serius tapi manis ya~"

Sepanjang perjalanan, pemuda Shin ini tidak bisa berhenti bersenandung.

"Ayo mari~ kita pulang~ ke apartement kita~"

Dan tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan kata 'kita' ketimbang 'aku' dan 'kamu'.

Sepertinya sudah tak akan ada insiden 'takut mimisan' lagi ya? Hehe.

* * *

"Haha! Aku satu lebih cepat darimu!"

"Dasar _childish_."

Wonho tidak peduli pada apapun lagi.

Sekarang hanya ada dia dan Changkyun saja.

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Suasana hatinya juga sedang senang.

Benar-benar _mood_ baik.

 _Biasanya malam minggu, aku akan jalan dengan gadis di club tapi kemarin, aku berhasil tidur secara makna sebenarnya bersama Changkyun. Malam senin biasanya aku akan sibuk bermain game online di PC karena tidak mau bersiap kuliah tapi sekarang...kkkk~_

"Orang-orang biasanya berkencan malam minggu ya, sepertinya malam senin untuk berkencan tidak buruk juga."

" _Hyung_ bicara apa?"

Wonho masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Bukan apa-apa hehe."

"Ah, malam ini kita makan apa? Makan di luar? Restoran atau..."

Changkyun berkedip berkali-kali.

"Oh ya, makan malam. Ayo _hyung_."

Kali ini Wonho yang berkedip.

Kedip genit .g

"Hah?"

"Hah katamu? Ayo temani aku, aku tidak mau _hyung_ asik menganggur sendirian sementara aku capek."

Kebahagiaan Wonho berkali-kali lipat bertambah dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

Wonho kira dia akan ikut membantu –meskipun hanya merebus air saja.

Tapi tugasnya ternyata hanya menyediakan bahan makanan dan memperhatikan.

Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia menolong; yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memasak ramyun yang kebetulan stoknya masih banyak di lemari rahasianya.

Ngomong-ngomong...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Punggung Changkyun terlihat indah juga ya, apalagi dari belakang. Apalagi kalau telan-

" _Hyung_."

"Y-ya?" Oke, Wonho kehilangan fokus dan ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan serta stok sabunnya.

"Besok..."

Changkyun nampak ragu-ragu jadi Wonho bergerak untuk membantunya dengan baik –tanpa niat modus maksudnya.

"Ya? Ada apa? Kau ada acara? Atau jam kuliah? Tenang saja, aku besok-"

"Tidak jadi pergi kan besok?"

Manik mata Wonho membesar beberapa senti.

"Te-tentu saja! Untuk apa aku pergi kalau besok aku libur? Apalagi kalau kau juga tidak pergi," Wonho berusaha mengulas senyum terbaiknya saat menyadari satu hal. "Kau tidak kemana-mana kan besok?"

"Kalau _hyung_ tidak pergi...aku tidak akan pergi."

Wonho tertawa renyah sebelum mencubit kecil pipi berisi Changkyun.

"Kalau kau pergi untuk menemui sesuatu selain klien atau laki-laki lain, tak apa kok."

"Astaga, kau ini sangat manis ya?"

"Rasanya kita benar-benar pacar-"

" _Hyung,_ masakkannya jadi gosong karenamu."

"Heh? Benarkah?"

"Ah iya, bau gosong..."

"AIR MANA AIR?"

"Aigoo;;;"

"CHANGKYUNNIE JANGAN PERGI!"

"Terserah."

"Pokoknya makananku sudah matang saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu punya _hyung_."

"Astaga;;"

* * *

"Changkyun."

"Hm," Wonho menggerutu kecil saat melihat Changkyun membelakangi dirinya dan sibuk merapikan sisi ranjang miliknya.

"Pakai _sweater_ dariku coba."

Changkyun berhenti sejenak dari kegiataan yang dilakukannya sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Kan tadi sudah dicoba sebelum membeli."

"Maksudku jadi kan itu piayamamu," ralat Wonho tanggap. "Malam ini akan sangat dingin dan kau tadi kena hujan. Aku tidak mau kau kena demam. Jangan lupa memakai selimut juga, atau kau perlu dua selimut? Aku tidak keberatan tidak mema-"

"Hentikan."

"Hah?" Posisi Wonho saat ini tidur terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya jadi saat dia memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, Changkyun terlihat sudah sepenuhnya berhenti melakukan 'kegiatan'nya dan kali ini kedua tangannya menutup rapat-rapat sepasang telinganya.

"Kenapa?"

"Berhenti bicara."

"Kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ berisik."

"Aku tidur di sofa saja kalau begitu."

"E-eh eh!"

"Changkyunnie!"

"Jangan marah lagi dong!"

"Sebenarnya kau itu mau kuperlakukan sama rata dengan wanita beragam usia lainnya atau lebih manis sih?"

"Ya! Im Changkyun!"

"Aku akan sangat kedinginan tau karena tidur sendirian."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sana tidur."

"Selamat malam."

"YA!"

 **Brak!**

 **...tbc**

 **Bah.**

 **Kok pisah ranjang jadinya .g**

 **Btw kok ini panjang ya.**

 **Hm**

 **Hmmmmmhmmmm**

 **Soalnya mau hiatus hehe. Musim ujian tolong, gemes.**

 **Btw wonho lagi suka ke kafe ya:3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

Semalam Wonho benar-benar ditinggal tidur sendirian.

Dan dia bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada yang menemaninya.

Jadi tak mengherankan jika pukul 3 dini hari, tubuhnya tergerak untuk membuat minuman hangat –semoga bukan susu– demi membuat pikirannya mengantuk.

Iya, pikiran. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengubah posisi tidur tetapi otaknya tidak berhenti untuk merenungi apa saja yan terjadi satu hari ini bersama Changkyun.

Biasanya Wonho tidak penuh pikiran seperti ini sih. Memikiran ujian yang sebentar lagi di depan mata saja tidak apalagi pasal cinta.

Masalahnya, dia itu dewanya urusan percintaan saking seringnya berpacaran dan seringnya putus jadi berpegangan tangan, berciuman, atau tindakkan manis lainnya sudah seperti rutinitas dan cukup membosankan untuk melakukannya berulang-ulang meski dengan orang berbeda.

Hyungwon yang notabene pacar lelaki pertamanya tidak terlalu banyak berekspresi, dia menerima seluruh perhatian darinya tapi tidak memberikan respon seperti 'ah terimakasih' atau ekspresi memerah yang menggemaskan dan tidak juga memberikan perhatian layaknya seorang kekasih pada Wonho, padahal pemuda Shin ini cukup serius padanya –bukti hubungan mereka yang menginjak hampir 2 tahun ini.

Intinya, Hyungwon cuek dan Wonho jatuhnya terlalu berkoban sendirian untuk hubungan ini.

Changkyun memang bukan pacar resminya tetapi melihat responnya setelah diperlakukan manis itu...

"Changkyun?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dengan sepasang mata kecilnya yang membulat dan gelas plastik berwarna biru pastel tengah digigitnya.

" _H-hyung_?"

...Manis...

Wonho enggan untuk berpikir lebih lanjut. Langsung saja ditariknya bangku di sebelah Changkyun yang segera ia duduki sampai membuat 'pacar'nya itu sedikit bergeser.

"Kenapa kau disini, hm?"

Changkyun masih menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Wonho yang tengah memperhatikkannya buru-buru mengubah posisi kepalanya ke posisi semula.

"...tidak bisa tidur."

Wonho tertawa renyah.

"Aku juga."

"Kau tidak bisa tidur karena aku terus mengubah posisi kan?"

Changkyun menggeleng sebelum menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melepaskan gigitannya pada mulut gelas dan meletakkannya dengan layak di atas meja.

...terlalu manis...

Wonho jadi gemas sendiri.

Tidak bisakah dia bertindak seberani di supermarket tadi? Jujur saja, Wonho tidak menyesal melakukannya, dia hanya tidak enak hati pada Changkyun. Pemuda Im itu nampak sakit hati saat diperlakukan seperti itu meskipun pekerjaannya adalah _boyfriend experience_ dan dia sendiri bilang pernah diperlakukan lebih dari itu.

Oh.

Apa jangan-jangan Changkyun mempunyai alasan tersendiri menjadi kekasih bayaran tersebut? Karena dia patah hati? Atau karena sudah pernah ada yang memperko-

 _Astaga. Shin Hoseok. Sadarlah. Tidak semua boyfriend experience itu sama murahannya dengan orang-orang di club, contohnya ya Changkyun dan Jooheon yang sering membantumu._

Changkyun terlalu polos untuk ukuran pekerjaan seperti itu (atau dia terlihat polos karena posisinya selalu 'pasrah'? Yah maksudnya tidak agresif seperti image remaja sekolah, bukankah banyak wanita kesepian atau ahjumma-ahjumma yang menyukai image seperti i-astaga Shin Hoseok bahasamu).

Responnya saat diperlakukan manis oleh Wonho juga seperti sudah terbiasa tetapi rona di pipinya itu...

"Aku hanya...tidak tidur karena diriku sendiri."

"Ah? _Wae_?" Wonho cukup kaget mendengar jawabannya di tengah keheningan sekitar dua menit lalu.

Dirinya sendiri? Apa Changkyun sakit? Sakit karena hujan? Atau karena tindakkan tak senonohnya? Ah, mungkin saja...

"Besok ternyata aku dapat kelas."

...Tepat saat itu, Wonho baru menemukan keberadaan ponsel Changkyun yang terus diputarnya dengan bimbang. LCDnya menyala seperti baru saja dibuka dan terdapat pesan disana.

Pft.

Wonho menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Hanya karena ada kelas setelah hari sebelumnya yang seharusnya adalah hari libur kita dipaksa masuk untuk mengikuti kelas pengganti padahal adanya kelas pengganti itu karena kesalahan dosen matkulnya, Changkyun sampai galau seperti ini?

Hah.

Ha.

Kalau Wonho di posisinya sih, tinggal bolos saja.

Susah sih ya, anak Teknik Kimia.

Hmmmmm.

Hmmm

Hm.

H.

Ha.

Hah.

HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Oke cukup, Shin Hoseok kecuali kau mau tak sengaja benar-benar tertawa dan mendapatkan hadiah manis dari Changkyun.

"Lalu?" Wonho berusaha menahan bibirnya untuk tidak membentuk senyuman. Changkyun melirik ke arahnya sebelum merengut; menekan bibir tipisnya pada mulut gelas lalu menutup keras ponselnya.

Bibir tipisnya.

Garis bawahi itu.

 _Aduh._

Wonho menjepit hidungnya sekaligus menekan dadanya.

Takut-takut ada insiden.

"Aku kan tidak mau pergi hari ini-"

"Yasudah, tinggal bolos sa-"

"Kan aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pergi agar _hyung_ tidak pergi ke club!"

 _Astaga._

Changkyun menutup mulutnya.

 _Astaga._

Wonho menahan diri untuk tidak terbelak.

 _ASTAGA!_

"Ugh."

"Lupakan, aku hanya mabuk."

Changkyun mendorong bangkunya ke belakang.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja daripada mengganggumu. Selamat ma-"

"Tunggu dulu."

Changkyun tidak menoleh saat pergelangan tangannya ditahan.

Wonho mengulas senyum lebar.

"Kau bisa masuk ke kelas kalau tidak mau membolos dan aku akan mengantar-jemputmu. Jam berapa kelasmu nanti? Pagi? Siang? Sore?"

"Sore," Suaranya terdengar sangat datar tetapi justru itu membuat senyumnya semakin melebar.

 _Alasan sederhana; Changkyun hanya terlalu manis saja._

"Ah terserah mau pagi buta atau nyaris tengah malam, waktuku fleksibel selama setelah kuliah, aku bisa bersamamu," Pemuda Shin ini mengedipkan sebelah matanya meski targetnya tidak akan melihatnya. "Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang ke club jam-"

"Sekarang zaman modern, tidak perlu menunggu sampai malam untuk ke club dan tidak perlu pergi ke club untuk mabuk atau prostitusi. Aku bisa saja mencegahmu membeli alkohol tapi tidak ada yang ta-"

"Hey hey," Wonho memotong tak terima. "Untuk apa aku mabuk alkohol kalau melihatmu saja sudah membuatku mabuk juga? Untuk apa mencari pekerja seks, kalau aku mempunya-"

Changkyun akhirnya memutar kepalanya dan melotot ke arahnya.

"Wah, akhirnya aku diperhatikan juga ya saat berbicara?"

"Diam. Aku masih 18 tahun."

"Aku belum pernah menemukan seorang pemuda yang nampak hidupnya sangat lurus dan teladan sudah menjadi _boyfriend experience_ jauh sebelum usianya 18 tahun tuh."

"Dan kau sudah tau masalah apa ini apa itu. Memangnya kau tau aku mau bicara apa? Tau artinya? Tidak mungkin ada remaja berusia 18 tahun yang ta-"

"Aku mengetahuinya untuk melindungi diri karena aku terlalu polos. Jadi kalau ada yang membahasnya; aku bisa jaga jarak aman darinya dan kalau ada yang membujukku membawa kata-kata itu, aku bisa menolak."

"Itu alasan yang kupakai saat ketahuan menonton _bluefilm_ di tahun kedua SMA," balas Wonho ringan setelah melepaskan pergelangan tangan Changkyun karena dia sudah duduk kembali. "Tapi pada akhirnya, aku melakukannya bukannya diperlakukan seperti di _bluefilm_ kan? Itu juga bisa terjadi padaku, wahai anak kecil kepo."

Changkyun menghela nafas keras.

"Kau membuatku gila."

Wonho menyeringai. "Gila karena memikirkanku?"

"Aku laki-laki kalau kau tidak lupa. Hal _cheesy_ seperti itu tidak akan mem-"

Wonho berkedip berkali-kali. "Hyungwon juga laki-laki dan dia kekasihku."

"Mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya," sinis Changkyun yang agak memukul telak sampai Wonho memegangi dadanya dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Ouch, itu benar-benar menyakitkan tetapi ada benarnya juga. Sekarang kan aku sudah punya kekasih baru, Im Changkyun nama-"

"Ada baiknya aku pergi ke kampus saja dan tidak pernah kembali lagi."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Changkyun mengambil langkah lebar-lebar ke kamar lalu membanting pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Wonho tertawa dibuatnya.

 _Oh astaga._

 _Setelah tidak tidur seranjang, sekarang aku diusir dari kamar?_

 _Dari kamarku sendiri?_

 _Aku tau itu akan menjadi kamar milik kita bersama tapi tidak seperti ini caranya!_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke club dan tak pernah kembali!"

* * *

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi ke club dan tak pernah kembali lagi?"

Wonho berdecak keras saat disodori pertanyaan setelah pintu kamar mandi baru saja ia tutup.

Mana wajahnya terlalu dekat.

Bibirnya itu loh.

" _Lipbalm_ yang kubeli sudah kau pakai ya?"

Matanya membulat. Changkyun yang polos benar-benar mudah untuk diahlikan pembicaraannya, sama mudahnya membuat Wonho kehilangan fokusnya.

"Ne?"

"Igeo," Jari telunjuknya hanya ingin menunjuk tetapi justru tak sengaja menyentuh bibir tipis Changkyun.

 _Astaga._

"Ah ne," Changkyun melirik ke arah bibirnya lagi yang membuat Wonho ber-astaga untuk kesian kalinya.

"Ternyata cocok untukku. Aku tidak pernah memakai perawatan selama 18 tahun ini karena tidak punyai uang lebih, terimakasih sudah berbelanja untukku. Ah, apa kau mau memakainya?"

 _Tidak bisakah aku memakainya melalui bibrimu saja?_

Oke, itu hanya kata hati Wonho saja.

Sekedar informasi saja, ia masih menjepit hidungnya.

"Ti-tidak usah, itu untukmu saja. Akan aneh kalau aku memakainya-"

 _-karena aku inginnya secara langsung bukannya merasakan bibrimu dari lipbalm._

Wonho benar-benar akan menjepit hidungnya seharian penuh.

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

"Aku tidak benar-benar tak kembali. Nanti kau jadi pemilik apartement ini dong."

Changkyun mengerjap pelan sebelum mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Benar juga ya."

"Kenapa aku tidak berpikiran sampai sejauh itu."

"Aaa...Aku mengerti, seharusnya aku membatalkan kontrak kita setelah aku mendapatkan apartem-"

"Kau sedang merencanaka kejahatan tetapi mengucapkannya keras-keras?" sinis Wonho tak bisa ditahan.

Changkyun mengerjap lagi.

"Ah tidak, hanya...wacana?"

Wonho mendengus keras.

"Sudah, kau masuk kelas saja. Anak baik-baik sepertimu tidak cocok untuk membolos. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Wonho mendorong punggung Changkyun sampai ke pintu keluar.

"Ah! _Hyung_!"

Wonho terkejut saat Changkyun tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya yang sudah terkukung oleh kedua tangan Wonho ti bahunya, apalagi saat yang lebih mudah kembali menghadapnya dalam jarak dekat sembari melotot.

"Apalagi?!" Wonho tidak terlalu suka bersikap kasar tetapi rasanya lebih baik dia marah-marah daripada Changkyun berakhir di-

" _Hyung_ harus berjanji lagi kalau tidak akan pergi ke club!"

Wonho melongo.

Changkyun cemberut dan mulai menarik ujung kerah kaos Wonho yang dijadikan baju tidur itu.

 _Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali sih?_

"Kenapa diam? Ayo _hyung_ , berjanji lagi!"

"Iya iya, aku berjanji!" Wonho berseru keras sebelum memutar tubuh Changkyun agar tak menghadapnya lagi. "Apa perlu dilakukan _pinky promise_ sekalian?"

" _Pinky...promise_?" tanya Changkyun terlihat kebingungan. "Nama member _girlband_?"

Wonho menatapnya horror. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tau."

"Aku kan tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk diajak melakukan hal dengan nama konyol itu."

" _Pinky promise_ itu kalau kau mau melakukan janji dengan seseorang. Seperti ini," Wonho menarik tangan kiri Changkyun lalu menautkan kelingking keduanya.

"Seperti ini. Banyak orang yang masih melakukan-"

"Kekanak-kanakkan sekali sih."

Wonho melongo (lagi).

Bukan, bukan karena perkataan menusuk dari Changkyun.

Tapi saat tautan jari mereka semakin mengerat dan dia bisa merasakan betapa halusnya kulit Changkyun sekaligus melihat senyumnya mengembang saat memperhatikan jari kelingking keduanya.

"Tapi tidak buruk. Masa kecilku kan tidak bahagia jadi yah aku suka."

"H-hah?" Wonho tergagap sebentar. Semoga saja wajahnya tidak memanas atau apalah itu. "Kau bilang apa barusan? Su-suka...? Pada..."

"Ish, bukan itu," Changkyun buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya lalu merengut.

"Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu. _Hyung_ jangan pergi ke club ya?"

"Sebenarnya maksudmu itu memintaku untuk tidak pergi ke club karena alkohol dan wanita atau Jooheon sih?"

Bibir tipis Jooheon terbuka sedikit.

"Joo...heon?"

Wonho tersenyum. "Berarti aku bisa menemui Jooheon sebelum dia ke club? Atau mengajaknya kelu-"

"Aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Aku tidak pernah meniduri orang sembarangan. Aku masih mau sehat tau!"

Changkyun mendengus keras setelah sepatunya sudah selesai ia pakai.

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak menanyakannya ya."

 **BRAK!**

Wonho terkekeh pelan.

 _Astaga,jadi sebenarnya Changkyun itu cemburu pada Jooheon dan wanita-wanita jalang itu yang selalu ketemui setiap hari Senin atau khawatir aku akan sakit karena alkohol aku jadi bingung._

 _Tapi tetap itu manis._

 **...udah gini aja?**

 **Nggak lah**

 **Muehehe**

 **...**

 ** _(next chap!)_**

" _Hyung..."_

 _"_ _Ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa kok."_

 _"_ _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

 _"_ _Neon...gwaechana?!"_

 _"_ _Bisakah kau memelukku lebih lama lagi?"_

 _"_ _Percayalah padaku."_

 _"_ _Jinjjayo? Dahaengida..."_

 _"_ _A-aku hanya takut. Ya, hanya takut. Takut yang tak berlandaskan apapun hehe."_

 _"_ _Ini...Hyungwon...ya?"_

 _"_ _Tidak akan ada yang pergi kemana-mana. Yakso."_

 _"_ _Kau?"_

 **...**

 **HAYOLOH**

 **Siapa yang minta ada konfliknya?! Ayo ngaku!**

 **G**

 **Paan sih:")**

 **Btw nax jakarta, ahok memimpin gengs.**

 **Oh ya.**

 **Jung teh gajago bikin konflik, pasti belibet jadi konflik pasaran ajalah ya:")**

 **(ps hiatusku belum selesai huhu)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

Hari ini terasa lebih datar dari biasanya.

Sebenarnya setiap hari hidupnya selalu datar sih, monoton tapi karena kepindahannya dari kampus sebelumnya membuat hidupnya lebih datar lagi.

Dan lebih kosong.

Di kampus dulu, ada beberapa orang yang sudah tau pekerjaannya itu –bukan gadis-gadis populer yang berisik dan tukang gosip melainkan gadis-gadis kutubuku atau terlalu sibuk dengan dunia perkuliahannya sehingga seringkali menyewa dirinya untuk dikenalkan ke orang tua.

Oh tentu saja, mereka membayar dan satu sama lain saling menjaga rahasia –tentang kliennya yang tidak punya kekasih dan profesi Changkyun jangan disebarkan tetapi itu tidak menutupi kemungkinan mereka berteman diluar status klien-pekerja bukan?

Setidaknya, mereka –yang tentunya perempuan semua– tergolong sebagai sahabat dekat dan sampai sekarang juga dekat meski kesulitan berkomunikasi.

"Hah~"

Changkyun menghela nafas sebelum kembali merajut langkah menuju ke gedung B milik kampusnya tersebut.

Hari ini ada mata perkuliahan yang mengharuskan kelasnya melakukan praktikum. Sayangnya, laboratorium milik fakultasnya sedang diperbaiki sehingga mereka harus ke gedung sebrang untuk meminjam laboratorium fakultas Teknik Mesin.

Teknik Mesin.

 _Seandainya ada Wonho hyung pasti-ah apa-apaan sih aku ini. Pasti dia akan tidur seharian, menonton film seharian, atau menghancurkan dapur dengan masakkan atau serpihan-serpihan makanannya bukannya memikirkanku atau apapun itu. Apa gunanya juga memikirkanku, hm._

Changkyun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya khawatir akan kesehatan Wonho setelah malam sebelumnya mereka kehujanan. Saat sampai apartement memang mereka langsung membasuh diri –tentunya tidak bersama tapi Wonho terkena air hujan jauh lebih banyak dari dirinya sementara Changkyun sendiri sekarang sudah merasa agak sedikit pusing.

Selain teman-temannya di kampus sebelumnya, Changkyun tidak punya teman lagi. Biasanya kalau dia bosan atau merasa kosongs seperti ini, dia akan langsung meminta _job_ dari Jooheon yang tentunya selalu membuahkan hasil.

Tapi sekarang dia sudah 'terikat' dengan Wonho dan sudah berjanji pula untuk tidak kemana-mana –apalagi menerima _job_ lain. Wonho tidak pernah menyentuh surat perjanjian tersebut dan menanda tangani di bawahnya tapi sebagai seorang lelaki sejati, Changkyun yang sudah pernah bersumpah tidak akan menjadi maniak klien tidak mau mau mengingkari janjinya.

Selain itu, Changkyun agak khawatir Wonho tidak menepati janjinya. _Pinky promise_ sudah dilaksanakan tetapi tidak menutupi kemungkinan kan?

Changkyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, entah dia merasa aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Jadi sekarang yang Wonho punya tinggal Jooheon, Wonho, dan err...mungkin teman-teman Wonho yang tidak pernah dia lihat lagi setelah perkenalan hari itu. Changkyun juga tidak pernah menanyakannya dan Wonho tidak pernah membahasnya pula –mungkin mereka masih tak suka dengan keberadaan Changkyun yang menggantikan posisi-

 _Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Hyungwon itu seperti apa ya? Sebelumnya aku sudah melakukan riset tentangnya tapi kurasa tidak akan seakurat jika aku tidak menanyakan yang bersangkutan –Wonho atau orangnya langsung._

 _Mungkin bertanya pada teman-teman Wonho akan sedikit membantu?_

Changkyun mengangguk-angguk perlahan lalu menatap lurus ke depan –gedung sebelah sudah ada di depan matanya tinggal-

 ** _DUAKKK!_**

Dari suaranya saja, semua orang tau kalau terjadi kecelakaan antara motor dengan mobil –dari suara yang ditimbulkan.

Kejadiannya cepat sekali, tau-tau saja teman-teman satu kelasnya yang awalnya berjalan bersama-sama dalam satu garis untuk menuju ke gedung sebrang sudah berpencar kemana-mana. Beberapa sudah ada yang lari menuju ke asal suara benturan tersebut, sedikit dari mereka lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang sebentar lagi sampai dengan sedikit berlari, sementara kebanyakkan berlari menepi untuk melihat keadaan dari jauh.

Semuanya refleks bergerak karena terkejut dan ternyata ada warga setempat dan mahasiswa lain lebih senior di sekitar kejadiaan yang langsung mengevakuasi semua orang untuk menjauh –takut-takut akan kecelakaan lain.

Changkyun sendiri tidak berlari ke TKP, melanjutkan perjalanan, menepi, ataupun dievakuasi.

Dia berdiri di sebrang jalan.

Sendirian dan diam disana.

Tidak-tidak, dia terpaku melihat beberapa senior dibantu oleh warga sama-sama mengangkat motor yang masuk ke dalam parit besar dekat kampus dan mahasiswa dari kelasnya membantu korban yang terjepit disana untuk keluar lalu dibaringkan di jalanan rata.

Ada juga yang mencoba menghentikkan mobil yang ternyata menabrak tersebut. Ada suara teriakkan dan makian dimana-mana. Seketika jalanan besar tersebut ramai oleh orang dan sedikit terjadi kemacetan karena banyak pengguna jalan yang lewat memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Sementara Changkyun masih di tempatnya.

 _Kecelakaan._

 _Mobil._

 _Korban._

 _...Meninggal._

 ** _NGINGGG!_**

Langsung saja pemuda yang hendak berkepala dua itu menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Kepalanya berdenging keras seperti ada bel yang berdering berkali-kali disana dan telinganya seperti tuli. Belakang kepalanya juga terasa nyeri tiba-tiba.

Changkyun sudah tidak tau dia sekarang kenapa dan apa yang dia lakukan; yang pasti dia sudah duduk meringkuk gemetar disana.

 _"_ _Sayang sayang, tolong tundukkan kepalamu ya?"_

 _"_ _Ke-kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Tundukkan saja. Lindungi seluruh badanmu, gunakan apapun yang bisa menutupi seluruh badanmu oke? Tas boleh, bantal boleh, pakaian, apapun itu."_

...Menahan tangis demi menunggu rasa sakit yang entah kapan akan mereda.

 _"_ _Ta-tapi..."_

 _"_ _Kita sedang bermain boomboom car, ingat bagaimana guncangannya saat menabrak lawan kan? Nah kali ini tidak ada batasan waktu untuk bermain jadi tidak ada bel berdering dan petugas yang menarikmu keluar dari arena tapi permainan akan berhenti kalau ditemukan bersembunyi. Kebanggaan mama ini tidak suka_ _suara bel hm?Bel baru akan berbunyi kalau sudah ditemukan. Kamu baru boleh keluar kalau mama memanggilmu, oke?"_

 _"_ _Ta-tapi a-aku tidak menger-"_

 _"_ _Permainan sudah dimulai! Ayo segera bersembunyi Changkyun! Mama juga akan bersembunyi!"_

 _"_ _Ma!"_

 _"_ _Satu!"_

Samar-samar suara dari kepalanya terdengar semakin keras. Mengeras dan jelas.

 _A-apa itu? su-suaraku? Tidak! Tidak! Itu pasti bukan aku, aku tidak punya mama atau orang tua karena mereka meninggalkanku saat bermain boomboom car! Mereka pergi karena aku menabrak lawan, kalah bersembunyi dan ditemukan petugas! Tidak ada kecelakaan atau apapun itu!_

Secara anarkis, kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat sampai buku-bukunya memutih itu memukuli kepalanya yang sejak kapan kebal akan pukulan. Berkali-kali dan terus-menerus.

"ARGHH!"

"CHANGKYUN! AWAS!"

 ** _CIIIITT!_**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang.

Lalu setelah itu motor besar melesat dengan cepat.

 _A-apaan itu?_

"Idiot! Kau melamun kan apa sih?! Dasar bodoh!"

Changkyun menoleh dan melihat seseorang yang berambut pink terjatuh di sebelahnya tengah berkacak pinggang.

Pandangannya agak memudar jadi dia tidak tau siapa itu.

"Semua orang sudah pergi dari sini. Korban juga sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit jadi kenapa kau masih disini? Untungnya aku ada untuk bersaksi ke pihak berwajib. Sedang apa sih kau? Hei! Jangan melamun!"

"Ah?"

"Katamu 'ah' saja?! Kau nyaris mati konyol! Aish, kenapa kau disini sendirian sih? Anak-anak kelasmu atau temanmu tidak ada? Kau bolos ya? Atau-"

Changkyun menggerakkan tangannya menjauhi kepala lalu kepalanya menunduk ke bawah.

Darah.

Lututnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

 _A-aku terluka? Seperti waktu sebelum ketahuan? Aku lupa untuk melindungi kepalaku dan tidak menyembunyikan-_

"-dan kemana pula Wonho, kekasihnya ada disini seorang diri tapi dia-"

 _Wonho?_

 _Wonho hyung?_

Changkyun menangis keras.

* * *

Changkyun berjalan gontai melewati lorong rumah sakit.

Dengingan di kepala dan hatinya yang terasa berat sekarang baru kembali seperti biasanya saat dia sudah memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kondisi pengendara motor yang beruntungnya masih dapat diselamatkan setelah kehilangan banyak darah.

"Hei hei, Changkyun!"

Changkyun mengangkat tangan kanannya, menginterupsi langkah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Lukaku baik-baik saja dan tidak mau diganggu siapapun dulu."

"Tapi luka mentalmu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

Changkyun terkekeh sinis. Dia berhenti melangkah namun tak berbalik seperti orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau pernah membaca diagram kesehatanku? Wah, bahkan check-up saja aku tidak pernah."

"Tapi jelas sekali dokter yang tak sengaja lewat tadi sudah pernah melihat diagram kesehatanmu."

Pemuda Im ini menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Dia mengingatnya.

Itu terjadi saat dia masih sangat kecil. Orang tuanya tidak meninggalkannya pergi tetapi terpaksa meninggalkannya karena harus menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa.

Dan itu terjadi karena kecelakaan mobil.

Hanya dia yang selamat, tidak sepenuhnya karena kepalanya yang tak dilindunginya itu terbentur cukup keras.

Sepertinya panti asuhan dan dokter sepakat untuk tidak menjelaskan kejadian itu karena dia mengalami amnesia.

Tapi tetap saja Changkyun kesal.

Dia ingat dulu dia mempunyai kebiasaan untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit ini demi melihat satu persatu korban kecelakaan yang kebanyakkan meninggal saat tahun-tahun krisis Korea waktu itu.

Yang dapat bertahan akan terus dia kunjungi, dia akan membawa sesuatu entah dari panti, sekolah, atau apapun padahal tak saling mengenal. Saat mengetahui yang bertahan akhirnya meninggal, yang dilakukannya hanya mematung seharian tanpa alasan di depan bekas kamar rawat inapnya, menatap kosong disana lalu kembali ke panti sendirian tanpa tau alasannya.

Changkyun pikir itu karena rasa manusiawinya masih ada ternyata ada alasan dibalik kebiasaan anehnya itu yang baru hilang saat dia terpaksa pindah panti.

Sebuah keajaiban akhirnya dia kembali kesini dan bertemu dokter yang waktu itu menanganinya.

Sayangnya itu juga sebuah kesialan karena ada Kihyun –teman Wonho yang menyelamatkannya tadi– disini, melihat semua.

Mengetahui semuanya.

"Hanya _shock_ melihat kecelakan jadi itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak mungkin ada orang _shock_ yang sampai berteriak keras, meronta, sambil menangis lama secara tiba-tiba kalau tak punya trauma! Kau ini kekasih sahabatku dan kau bilang bukan urusanmu? Bagaimana bisa kau merawat Wonho kalau kau saja tidak bisa merawat dirimu sendiri? Bahkan aku sangsi kalau Wonho itu mengetahui hal ini!"

Gigitannya semakin keras dan pipinya basah kembali.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada ada karena kecelakaan.

Teman-teman ataupun keluarga dari panti asuhannya sudah terpencar-pencar dan pastinya melupakan dirinya.

Teman-temannya dari kampus lain tak ada disisinya.

Jooheon sendiri mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri yang tak pernah mau dia bahas.

Yang dia punya sekarang adalah Wonho seorang.

Hanya Wonho.

Dan dia tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi setelah melihat kecelakaan itu.

"Tolong jangan beritahu dia ataupun siapapun tentang apa yang kau lihat soal dokter tadi dan kejadian hari ini."

Tubuhnya berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya Kihyun saat melihat wajah Changkyun yang sehari-hari datar, kali ini ekspresinya terlihat sangat sedih dan wajahnya basah oleh airmata lagi. Bibir bawahnya juga berdarah karenanya.

Hari ini Kihyun sudah melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang sudah sangat lama berusaha Changkyun kubur dalam-dalam dan itu sangat mengejutkannya.

"A-apa _hyung_ tau arah dan kendaraan tercepat untuk sampai ke kampus? Mobilku ada disana dan a-aku harus segera pulang. D-dia pasti menunggu disana, tidak tapi masih ada disana...kan?"

* * *

Kihyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarnya langsung ke apartement dan menyuruhnya meninggalkan mobilnya di kampus saja tetapi Changkyun langsung membuka pintu mobil yang masih bergerak saat sudah mendekati kampus lalu lompat dari sana untuk berlari menuju ke mobilnya.

Ponselnya tertinggal di dalam sana dan dia harus menghubungi banyak orang saat ini.

Seharusnya dia tau kalau perasaannya hari ini begitu aneh maka akan terjadi sesuatu. Seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan ponselnya dan menghubungi tiap orang, jauh sebelumnya.

Perasaannya kembalit tidak enak setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kalau bukan dia yang terluka maka...orang lain yang dianggapnya berharga yang akan terluka kan?

Tangannya gemetar saat menghubungi siapapun nama yang muncul di otaknya.

"Halo, Soonyoung? Kau dimana sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ah ya, maksudku Joy...tidak tidak, tidak terjadi apapun disini aku hanya tiba-tiba mengingatmu dan ingin menghubungimu. Ya ya ya, maaf mengganggumu, selamat malam."

 _Bip!_

"Halo, Chorong? Ya, ini Changkyun. Disana baik-baik saja kah? Tidak tidak, aku hanya bertanya kok. Disini cuacanya cukup dingin. Tidak, semua orang kutelpon bukan hanya kau saja. Ya, maaf menganggu dan selamat malam."

 _Bip!_

Tangannya berkeringat dan licin. Semakin banyak nomor yang berhasil dia hubungi, justru dia semakin cemas dan laju mobilnya semakin cepat. Fokusnya terbagi dua karenanya.

"Oh, Hayoung-ah. Ini aku. Ah, tidak lupa rupanya. Disini baik, justru aku ingin menanyakan kondisimu. Oh tidak ada hal yang spesial. Aku sedang punya waktu luang jadi meneleponmu haha, maaf menganggu ya."

 _Bip!_

"Jihoon? Oh, ini Changkyun. Kau sehat? Ya, kukira kau mendekam di studio saking sibuknya...Tidak tidak, hanya iseng saja. Syukurlah kau masih hidup, ya selamat malam."

 _Selesai._

Changkyun menatap datar ke layar ponselnya. Tinggal satu nomor lagi tapi dia tidak berani melakukannya.

Dia takut.

Justru semakin banyak nomor yang dihubungi dan tidak terjadi apapun, berarti kemungkinan semakin besar kan?

Takut menerima kenyataan.

Tepat saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna, mobilnya langsung melesat membelah jalanan malam.

* * *

Wonho mengetuk-etuk layar ponselnya.

Ini jauh dari waktu jam di _pinky promise_ mereka.

Apa dia sangat sibuk? Bahkan anak Teknik Mesin sepertinya tidak sesibuk itu padahal sudah waktunya menyicil skripsi.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegak.

 _Apa Changkyun mengingkari janjinya dan menemui klien?_

 _Padahal kan tumben aku menepati janji. Aku ini kan mau malam selasa-an dengannya karena 'kencan' kemarin gagal konyol!_

"Wah wah!" Wonho berdecak keras sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke kamarnya sambil membawa ponsel. "Anak sialan itu. Awas saja kalau benar. Aish, dia kira dia keren karena bisa mempermainkanku? Dia pikir dia lebih berpengala-Huh?"

Ponselnya bergetar, ada panggilan masuk tetapi dari nomor luar negeri yang tak dia kenali.

 _Apa eomma menghubungiku? Kenapa? Nomornya juga berbeda..._

 _Bip!_

" _Yeobose_ -"

" _Hyung_?"

Pupil matanya melebar.

"Kau?"

 **...aduh saya gak bisa memenuhi janji;;;**

 **Maaf melenceng dari janji spoiler/? gakuat nulis lebih banyak dari ini. ini udah bikin spotjantung ceritanya (dan eug yang bikin juga degdeg serr=_=) kasian kalian nanti kaget kok yang bikin 'menarik' chapter ini banyak bener /halah /alasan**

 **Doakan cepet apdet ya, huhuh;;; salanghe! – jung (sarang). g**


	14. Chapter 14

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

 _[_ _ **Warn! Rated] -saya betul betul memperingatkan-**_

* * *

 _TingTong!_

Wonho menoleh cepat ke arah pintu dari atas sofa yang sedaritadi dijadikan sandaran olehnya.

 _"_ _Siapa?"_

"A-ah ya?" Wonho kembali memusatkan fokusnya ke arah ponselnya yang masih terhubung panggilan dengan seseorang. "Tidak tau."

 _"_ _Tidak tau?"_ Wonho menahan diri untuk tidak membayangkan sedikit kerut yang pasti tercipta di kening lawan bicaranya. _"Bukankah disana sudah hampir tengah malam?"_

"Oh benarkah?" Wonho bangkit dari posisi telentangnya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, jam dindingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

 _"_ _Kita sudah berbicara hampir 2 jam lebih, hyung~ Apa kau tidak sadar? Kkkk~"_

"Ahahaha..." Refleks dia mengeluarkan suara tawa. Merasa tidak masuk akal bisa berbicara 2 jam lamanya dengan mantannya sendiri.

Ya, Wonho sedaritadi mengajak _Hyung_ won –mantan kekasihnya mengobrol.

 _2 jam? Yang benar saja..._

Tengkuknya tak sengaja digaruk saking canggungnya mendengar suara manja seperti itu yang rasanya asing dan tabu untuk didengar kembali.

Segera Wonho beranjak dari sofanya, menarik jaket di atas lengan sofa lalu memakainya.

"Bukankah disana sudah hampir malam? Atau baru pagi? Aku akan membukakan pintu jadi istiraha-"

 _"_ _Hyung...Siapa pula yang berkunjung ke apartementmu malam-malam? Kecuali hyung masih melakukan kebiasa-"_ Ada sedikit jeda dalam perkataannya. _"Apa selama aku tidak ada, tidak ada yang berubah ya? Justru intensitasnya semakin banyak?"_

"Bicara apa sih kau hahaha," ' _Justru saat kau tidak ada, rasanya semuanya runtuh'_ tetapi Wonho tidak berani mengatakannya. Kepergiaan _Hyung_ won adalah pilihan yang tepat dan tak perlu keduanya sesali jadi sudah seharusnya mereka tak berbicara panjang-lebar.

"Mungkin saja tetangga? Atau temanku? Tidak ada yang tau, _Hyung_ won-ya."

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan orang jahat? Ah, hyung kan tidak suka ada orang yang menginap_ ," Ada sedikit rasa aneh yang menyelinap masuk ke celah hati Wonho. Entahlah, _Hyung_ won terlihat masih mengingat seluruh kebiasaannya dan itu agak membuat penyesalan mulai dirasakannya. Tetapi di satu sisi, dia ingin terlihat 'tidak seburuk itu' di hadapan _Hyung_ won, playboy kelas kakap langsung 'ambruk' hanya karena satu lelaki? Tidak mungkin.

Lagipula seharusnya _Hyung_ won yang menyesal karena meninggalkannya, meskipun kalau pemuda kurus itu menyesal Wonho sangsi akan mengajaknya bersama lagi.

 _TingTong!_

 _"_ _Lihatlah betapa tidak sabarnya itu. Hati-hati hyung_."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," Wonho yang tersadar dari lamunannya cepat-cepat memakai jaketnya dan bergerak mendekati pintu.

"Setelah kau pergi, sepertinya hidupku agak berubah. Bukan orang berbeda yang selalu datang ke apartementku tapi sekarang aku-"

 _TingTong!_

 _"_ _Ya?"_

Wonho berdecih kesal. 'Tidak sabaran sekali'

Meski dia ingin cepat-cepat memutuskan sambungan telepon, tetapi Wonho juga ingin memperkenalkan Changkyun juga.

Hanya saja lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjelaskan, siapa _Hyung_ won sampai harus diberitaunya?

 _"_ _Hyung, aku punya sedikit kabar ba-_ " Wonho tak mendengar penjelasan apapun karena dengan cepat dia membuka pintu dan-

 ** _BRUKKK!_**

 _"_ _Hyung?!"_

Ponselnya terlempar cukup jauh, sejauh tubuh Wonho yang kembali telentang di atas sofa saat seseorang yang sedaritadi menekan bel pintu menerjangnya begitu saja.

"Hei hei, aish! Siapa kau?!" serunya keras saking terkejutnya. Seseorang itu langsung memeluknya erat yang membuat keseimbangnya menjadi tak stabil dan dengan mudah jatuh dalam posisi tertindih.

"Kau itu berat jadi lepas-"

"Wonho _hyung_..."

Wonho tertegun.

 _Suara ini..._

"Changkyun?!"

 ** _SRET!_**

" _H-hyung_..." Tepat sesuai dugaannya, dengan tubuh sekecil dan perawakannya yang mudah dikenali jelas ini adalah Changkyun. Pemuda Im itu berusaha keras untuk menutupi wajahnya di dada bidang Wonho serta memeluknya makin erat pula.

Tubuh Changkyun bergetar membuat hati Wonho ikut bergetar pula.

"H-hei..." Kepala yang lebih muda berusaha dijauhkannya tetapi pada akhirnya Wonho menyerah juga dan membiarkan Changkyun tetap memeluknya. Diusapnya rambut Changkyun oleh Wonho. "Ada apa hmm? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan kau terlambat. Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kau dalam perjalanan pulang?"

"Ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa kok."

 _Suara rintihan itu..._

Wonho meringis kecil.

"Kau tidak bisa berbo-"

"Hiks..."

Rasanya seperti jantungnya jatuh bebas ke lambung ketika mendengar suara isakan lirih itu.

Wonho memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin, seerat dia membalas pelukkan Changkyun. Sementara Changkyun sendiri sudah menangis keras, membasahi kaus Wonho.

" _Hyung_... _Neo_... _gwaechana_? Hiks!"

" _Gwaechana, nan gwaechana_ ," balas Wonho cepat. "Kau tidak mau cerita? Baik, tapi minimal menangis atau jangan mering-"

" _H-hyung_..."

Tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan ujung kaus Wonho sudah ditarik oleh Changkyun.

Wonho terus mengusap rambut Changkyun dan punggungnya secara bergiliran, sesekali ditepuknya punggung sempit itu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja oke? Tenanglah, aku disini."

" _Hyung_..."

Wonho menghela nafas lega saat akhirnya Changkyun melepaskan pelukkannya, tidak sepenuhnya tapi karena jarak yang dibuatnya dengan cepat Wonho menangkup kedua pipi kurus Changkyun agar dia tak bertindak aneh lagi.

Changkyun berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Wonho yang terarahkan padanya namun yang lebih tua terus memaksakan Changkyun untuk tetap menatapnya, tepat di mata.

"Percayalah padaku. Setidaknya jangan menolak. Hatiku sakit saat melihatmu sedih tau?"

Saat Wonho mengusap lembut pipinya, barulah tubuh kurus itu berhenti bergetar. Justru Changkyun semakin menekan pipinya pada telapak tangan Wonho.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun sesuai perjanjian kecuali kau yang-"

"Bisakah kau memelukku lebih lama lagi?"

Sebenarnya perkataan seperti itu sering kali Wonho dengar. Entah hanya modus berujung di ranjang ataupun ledekkan semata, semua trik sudah Wonho ketahui, praktekkan, bahkan dia alami jadi dia sudah berpengalaman dalam menanggapinya tetapi...

...Dia terkejut sampai membelakkan matanya saat Changkyun menerjangnya kembali, bukan melempar tubuhnya ke dalam pelukkan tetapi 'melempar' bibirnya untuk menempel pada bibir tebal Wonho.

"Apa-apaan i-hmph!" Posisi tak nyamannya di sofa apalagi masih ditindih oleh Changkyun membuatnya susah bergerak apalagi untuk menolak, terutama saat sepasang tungkai panjang pemuda manis tersebut memeluk kakinya.

"Im Chang-"

" _Hyung_..."Wonho mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan sulit baginya untuk bernafas saking terkejutnya.

 _Ya, tentu saja karena aku terkejut bukan karena yang lain._

" _Hyung_...tidak sayang padaku ya?"

"A-apa?" Wonho bungkam saat manik mata mereka bertemu dan terlihat mata Changkyun yang masih berkaca-kaca, bahkan masih ada jejak air mata baik yang sudah terhapus atau baru.

Wonho tak bisa melihat orang menangis. Sekasar apapun permainannya, para jalang justru memekik meminta lebih bukannya menangis. Dia tidak tega, apalagi melihat wajah sendu seperti itu.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu tapi-"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, _hyung_ ," Changkyun kembali memeluknya, kali ini terasa lebih hangat dan penuh perasaan yang membuat Wonho tertohok karenanya.

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Apa dia salah minum? Mabuk? Atau kecelakaan dan amnesia? All of suddenly..._

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, tidak akan meninggalkanmu ju-"

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Tapi kali ini Wonho tidak terkejut karenanya terutama saat melihat wajah Changkyun yang damai di atasnya.

Di atasnya?

 _Oh shit._

"Ahh..." Changkyun mendesah kecewa saat ciuman mereka kembali terlepas. " _Hyung_ kena-akh!"

Changkyun memekik dan Wonho tersenyum licik.

Posisi mereka sudah berbalik, Wonho di atas dan Changkyun di bawah, bawah kuasanya.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat saat wajah Wonho mendekat.

"Kau yang memulai dan aku yang mengakhirinya," bisiknya dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga Changkyun. "Maka dari itu dengar aturanku; jangan menangis, jangan merintih, jangan berteriak, jangan meminta berhenti dan-"

"-jangan lupa mendesahkan namaku, then i will treat you like a little prince –ups," Wonho menyeringai lebar saat melihat wajah Changkyun semakin memerah. "-pardon me, little princess i mean?"

Satu hembusan nafas dilayangkannya di atas leher jenjang Changkyun, refleks dia mendongakkan kepalanya seakan mengundangnya.

"Kata kuncinya, tolong?"

"Hngghh, _h-hyung_ g..."

Senyum Wonho melebar.

Tidak ada lagi tangisan atau rintihan keluar dari bibir manisnya, sesuai peraturan Wonho, Changkyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah keras.

Pemuda itu tidak bilang untuk tidak menjerit dan bersuara keras kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo? _Hyung_? Wonho _hyung_? Suara aneh apa itu?!"

 _Tut...Tut..._

* * *

"Ahh, Kkung-kkungie..."

Wonho memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan seketika matanya terbelak lebar.

Tidak ada siapapun di sebelahnya.

Terakhir kali dia sadari juga hari masih malam tapi sekarang cahaya matahari sudah mencuri jalan masuk ke kamar.

Wonho langsung terduduk di samping ranjang, berpikir sejenak dalam keadaan matanya masih terasa lenget, kepalanya masih agak nyeri setelah dipaksa segera bangun, dan tubuhnya sangat lelah.

 _Jangan bilang semalam aku..._

Dirabanya kasur dekat perut dan kakinya.

Lengket.

 _Sialan! Jadi yang semalam itu hanya mimpi? Hanya imajinasiku? Argh!_

Wonho menyingkap selimut tebal yang membungkuk tubuh polosnya –oke, ini kebiasaannya jadi jangan heran lalu mengambil pakaiannya yang selalu tersampir di meja kecil sebelah ranjang dan memakaikannya satu persa-

 _Tunggu dulu_

Kepala berputar dan matanya mulai memandang sekeliling.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Dia melirik ke bawah.

Ini bukan ranjangnya.

Terakhir ke arah meja kecil.

Dan dia tidak pernah menaruh rapih pakaiannya.

 _Apa semalam bukan mimpi? Apa aku tidak bisa menahan diri dan berakhir meniduri jalang dari club tapi membayangkannya itu Changkyun?_

Buru-buru Wonho memakai pakaiannya.

 _Tapi itu terasa sangat nyata! Mana mungkin?_

 _Tapi lebih tidak masuk akal lagi kalau itu bukan mimpi_

 _Aku harus cepat memastikan-_

 **KREK...**

Wonho yang baru memakai boxernya refleks menarik kembali selimutnya dan berpura-pura tidur.

Suara pintu kembali ditutup terdengar oleh gendang telinganya dan itu semakin membuat Wonho memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha nampak natural.

Dari sudut matanya, terlihat ada bayangan seseorang yang masuk dan memutari kamar sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang, lebih tepatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Wonho.

Tubuhnya membelakangi matahari jadi sulit mengenalinya dari pandangannya yang minim tapi justru matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain di kamar ini.

Satu-satunya foto yang pastinya hanya dimiliki pemilik kamar ini dan satu-satunya juga foto yang ada di kamar ini.

Foto kelulusan SMA seorang pemuda dengan ekspresi datar.

 _...ini kamar Changkyun!_

Nyaris saja Wonho berteriak saat tiba-tiba keningnya merasakan hawa hangat dari telapak tangannya yang kecil itu.

Jelas itu adalah Changkyun.

Pertanyaannya kenapa bisa Wonho berada di kamar Changkyun dan Changkyun bersikap tidak biasa seperti sekarang? Wonho jadi berpikir yang bukan-bukan karena mimpi kotornya tadi.

Keningnya diraba beberapa kali sebelum tangan itu menjauh.

"Tidak panas...tidak apa-apa...sehat. Pastinya," Wonho menahan nafasnya saat jeda tercipta. "...Wonho _hyung_ itu nyata, ini bukan bayangannya atau apapun itu. Ini Wonho _hyung_ , Wonho _hyung_ masih ada disini, disisiku. Wonho _hyung_ tidak menghilang. Dia masih disini."

Wonho menahan diri untuk tidak mengerutkan kening apalagi mengerutkan wajahnya karena bingung.

" _Dahaengida_..."

"Ah, pasti tadi malam aku hanya sedang kacau balau. Ya ya ya, laki-laki selalu seperti itu jika kacau balau –tak terkendali. Wonho _hyung_ yang sering meniduri orang pasti beberapa karena sedang emosi, pasti dia mengerti ya ya ya, tenang saja Im Changkyun tenanglah."

 _Sial, yang semalam itu bukan mimpi?!_

Lagi-lagi Wonho menahan dirinya.

"Lagipula satu ciuman dan satu kali bercinta itu bukan masalah baginya bukan? Harusnya dia senang karena bercinta denganku yang...masih perjaka."

Ada jeda lagi dan Wonho bersyukur akan tindakkan cepatnya untuk berpura-pura tidur, mungkin saja dia tidak akan mendengar kejujuran yang keluar langsung dari bibir manisnya dan malah dianggap melakukan pelecehan karena tidak tau apapun.

Kalau benar semalam bukanlah mimpi, Wonho akui itu rasanya sangat luar biasa tetapi kalau tiba-tiba diserang tanpa alasan begitu, dia agak ngeri juga.

"Itu bisa dijadikan alasan olehmu. Banyak alasan kok. Kecelakaan, mabuk, salah minum, apapun itu."

"Apa aku menuduhnya saja?"

Hampir saja Wonho mengeluarkan protes saat Changkyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak tidak, itu tidak baik. Tidak boleh berbohong. Intinya aku tidak boleh mengakui bahwa dari segimanapun sebenarnya aku terlihat sedang melakukan pelecehan padanya..."

Helaan nafas mulai terdengar dan itu agak memberatkan perasaan Wonho yang mendengarnya.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan berpindah profesi langsung menjadi penghibur saja. Jalang-jalang di club haha~"

 _Jangan..._

"A-aku hanya kalap,"Ada jeda lagi disini. "A-aku takut. Ya, hanya takut. Takut yang tak berlandaskan apapun hehe. Konyol sekali bukan? Pasti _Hyung_ won tidak se-protektif dan se-creepy."

 _Takut? Takut apa? Ada aku disini._

Wonho mengggumamkannya dalam hati tanpa dia sadari.

"Ah, apa-apaan ini kenapa aku membandingkan diriku dengan _Hyung_ won lagi? Toh sekarang sudah tamat, dan tidak ada untungnya bertindak seperti yang dia inginkan. Kontrak batal dan tentunya aku bisa menemukan orang sepertinya lagi, masih banyak di dunia ini seperti Wonho _hyung_...iya kan? Tentu saja."

 _Kubilang jangan pergi, sialan. Aku sudah tinggal disini untukmu._

"...Atau aku mengaku dan membeberkan saja semuanya karena toh aku akan membatalkan kontrak, membayarkan denda, dan pergi dari sini. Atau langsung kabur sa-"

Wonho membuka matanya selebar mungkin dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Changkyun.

Di balik ekspresi datarnya, Changkyun sendiri terlihat terkejut dan berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

 _Akting yang bagus._

Senyumnya mengembang lebar. Senyum yang perlu diwaspadai.

"Sampai kau berani membawa kopermu keluar dari apartement ini, akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu."

Netranya nampak sedikit bergetar namun Changkyun membalasnya hanya dengan senyuman sampai matanya sembari sesekali menarik-narik ringan lengannya yang masih dicengkram.

"Oh sudah bangun _hyung_? Maaf semalam aku pulang larut dan tidak menepati janjiku, hari ini aku ada kelas jadi acara bersamanya nanti sa-"

Changkyun nyaris memekik saat pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat dicengkram dan ditarik agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar pengakuan jujurmu sedaritadi?"

"A-apa?"Manik matanya bergerak tak tentu arah, menghindari tatapan serius dari Wonho yang sudah separuh duduk ini. "Bicara apa sih kau _hyung_? Semalam kau kelupaan minum kah? Aku tidak menger-"

"Sejak kapan kau bersikap baik padaku?" Wonho memicingkan matanya dan Changkyun meringis saat tangannya agak diputar olehnya. "Maaf katamu? Dan panggilan _hyung_ berturut-turut? Yang benar saja."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong," Senyumnya kali ini terulas lebih normal saat tangannya yang bebas mengusap lembut wajahnya, lebih lembut daripada yang semalam dia lakukan. Cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya juga mulai melonggar.

Senyumnya masih terpantri di wajah saat air wajah lawan bicaranya berubah menjadi lebih keras dan secara kasar, dia menarik terus-menerus tangannya yang dicengkram tak terlalu keras. Karena Wonho sudah yakin bahwa yang dia anggap mimpi kotor itu bukanlah mimpi belakang, fisik Changkyun tentunya masih lelah dan sedikit lemah untuk mengeluarkan tenaga lebihnya.

"Shin Hoseok, lepaskan tangan-"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana hm?" Changkyun mendengus keras. "Perjanjian kita belum tercapai tujuannya dan aku tidak berniat menyudahi sekarang. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi kemanapun. Jangan melawan atau kubuat kau benar-benar tak bisa pergi kemanapun bahkan untuk sekedar ke supermarket."

"Oh, atau kau mau kuhukum sampai tak bisa jalan selama seminggu? Ah tidak, dilihat dari kondisimu sekarang, kau mau pergi kemana padahal tak bisa jalan dengan normal?"

"Shin Hoseok brengsek! Tanganku bisa putus!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau aku pergi lalu kenapa sekarang kau yang mau pergi? Apa kau marah karena kata-kataku yang seperti melecehkanmu?" Salah satu alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Toh aku sudah melihat tu-"

"Karena aku seperti jalang jadi lepaskan aku!"

"Jalang yang hanya menjadi milikku maksudmu?"

Akhirnya Changkyun berani menatap balik mata Wonho dengan matanya yang sudah melotot. Wajahnya memerah tapi kali ini bukan karena hembusan nafas melewati lehernya seperti yang semalam terjadi.

Wonho mengulas senyum puas.

"Baik, kalau itu mau-mu."

 **PLAK!**

Wonho melupakan salah satu tangan Changkyun masih bebas bergerak.

"Shin Hoseok, kau tetap tidak bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain. Kau pikir karena aku dulu _boyfriend experience_ dan sering di club di usia muda berarti aku semurah itu? Kau pikir hanya dengan satu malam dan kau berhasil mengambil keperjakaanku maka kau sudah mendapatkanku? Sudah menang? Tidak seperti itu, brengsek. Aku masih punya hati."

Wonho masih memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa kebas saat Changkyun akhirnya bisa menarik tangannya dari cengkraman pemuda Shin itu dan bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar yang suasananya sudah memanas ini.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk lepaskan tanganku. Sekarang itu salahmu sendiri memancing a-"

"Intinya kau malu dan merasa harga dirimu jatuh kan?" Changkyun yang hendak memutar kenop pintu terdiam di tempat sementara Wonho membetulkan posisinya sampai bersender pada hardboard ranjang. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Kalau kau malu, katakan. Kalau kau tau itu salah atau apapun itu, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan tertawa sampai mati kalau kau melakukan hal itu, aku selalu jujur pada pacar dan mantanku –jujur akan kekhilafanku tetapi bukannya dihargai, justru mereka selalu menamparku. Hadiah darimu itu tak seberapa," Wonho mengusap pipi kanannya.

"Justru kalau setelah mendengar pengakuanku mereka masih berada disisiku, berarti mereka tulus. Aku masih kekeuh untuk mempertahankan perjanjian kita dan berada disisimu karena memang kau perlu seseorang di sisimu, semalam aku sudah melihat kelemahanmu tapi tidak tau alasannya. Beruntungnya kau bertemu denganku, kalau kau menunjukkan kelemahanmu pada orang yang salah, mungkin kau akan dimanfaatkan. Beruntung, aku masih peduli padamu. Intinya, aku tau kau tidak bisa sendirian.."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihanmu –bahkan orang terdekatku bungkam akan hal itu, aku bukan siapa-siapamu, siapa kau sangat ingin tau masalahku dan asal menyimpulkan seperti itu. Aku yakin pada akhirnya kau akan memanfaatkan hal yang kau sebut kelemahan itu untuk bisa meniduriku lagi bukan?"sinis Changkyun tak tertahankan. Meski begitu, dia tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang dan terus memunggungi Wonho.

"Karena..." Wonho menyeringai dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "...Kau masih _boyfriend experience_ ku?"

Changkyun menghela nafas berat, dia lupa satu hal.

Seburuk apapun Wonho terlihat di depan mata orang lain, dia sebenarnya orang baik.

Baik yang keterlaluan. Baik yang tidak tau waktu dan tempat.

Wonho baik sih, tapi ke semua orang –sama rata.

"Kau terlalu baik. Kau boleh tampan dan segala macam kepercayaan dirimu itu tapi kau terlalu baik, itu kelemahanmu."

 **BRAK!**

"Kau tau kalau kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana dalam keadaan seperti itu!"

"Berisik."

Wonho tertawa keras sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Meski sekarang dia mulai mempertanyakan 'betapa baiknya' dia.

* * *

 **Bubar kalian bubarrrrr**

 **10 hal nih, puas? :D**

 **Ganti rating gak ya:"D Cuma satu aja sih part ini, sisanya bahkan kata kasar diusahakan tidak ada**

 **Keajaiban gak nih saya muncul? Ajaib banget**

 **Bukannya stuck maaf ya minna-sanTT not in mood saja (bisa ya sampai 2 bulan:")**

 **Gatau kenapa waktu itu gasempet nulis samsekTT jadi ini bonus untuk kalian/? Dadah!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

 **BRAK!**

"Kau tau kalau kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana dalam keadaan seperti itu!"

Changkyun mendengus keras. Sungguh dia sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia harus ke kamar itu.

"Berisik."

Sedetik kemudian, terdengarlah suara tawa yang menggema karena kamar bekas penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga Wonho (tiap hari dan tiap malam Changkyun mengeluhkan kondisi berbagi kamar itu) belum sempat diisi barang-barang 'berat' oleh Changkyun.

Tawa khas Wonho sekali.

Changkyun bersedekap di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup; membiarkan indera pendengarannya menganggap suara tawa itu seperti alunan musik di gedung teater.

Lalu menghela nafas lega.

 _Setidaknya Wonho benar-benar tidak pergi. Tidak benar-benar menghilang seperti orang tuaku._

 _Tapi mereka pergi karena aku tidak cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil, tidak ada yang tau kalau Wonho akan menghilang karena alasan yang sama juga, karena aku tetap ada disini._

 _Jadi lebih baik aku meninggalkan daripada ditinggalkan seperti dulu._

 _Tapi aku tidak mau dilupakan begitu saja, mungkin itu yang dialami mama saat menyuruhku pergi. Makanya waktu dulu, aku sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit karena mama meninggalkan sedikit memori bahwa aku pernah ada disana, pernah kecelakaan._

 _Makanya, maaf Wonho hyung, aku pergi tapi meninggalkan 'milikku' untukmu agar diingat._

Setelah itu, Changkyun tersenyum miris dibuatnya.

 _Sialan, ketakutan konyol sialan. Traumatis tidak berguna. Berlebihan sekali. Kenapa aku takut dilupakan dan takut kehilangan padahal bukan siapa-siapa? Bodoh, ucapanku pasrah sekali seperti wanita-wanita di club._

Changkyun hendak beranjak keluar –pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini ketika sadar bahwa ada suara lain yang menggantikan suara tawa Wonho

Getaran hp.

Di lantai kaena kakinya merasakannya dengan jelas, berarti asal getaran tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

Lambat-lambat, ia coba sisiri satu persatu space kosong di ruang tamu ini, memperhatikan tiap sudutnya dengan hati-hati.

Tentu saja itu ponsel milik Wonho karena ponselnya masih digenggamnya kuat-kuat di kantong.

 _Apa Wonho hari ini ada kelas jadi ada yang menelepon? Atau temannya? Keluarga?_

Changkyun tidak tau. Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang Wonho jadi saat dia akhirnya menemukan ponsel tersebut terus berdering di belakang pintu apartement, butuh beberapa menit dia butuhkan untuk mengangkat setelah lelah memikirkan hal tak penting.

" _Yeobose-_ "

 _"_ _Hyung! Kenapa teleponku semalam tidak ditutup tutup juga? Aku menunggu dijawab tapi yang ada aku mendengar suara...errr...hyung, semalam apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

Changkyun terdiam.

Dia menjauhkan ponsel Wonho untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon.

Chae Hyungwon.

 _Menelepon mantan huh? Kenapa namanya dikontak Wonho se-formal ini? Astaga sejak kapan Hyungwon yang kudengar penurut dan pendiam pasrah itu jadi seberisik ini? Apa karena dia meminta untuk kembali pada-_

Changkyun masih terdiam.

"Ya, halo? Ah, Shin Hoseok tidak ada. Maksudku Wonho. Ah, aku? Aku hanya..." Changkyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "...Bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya tetangganya yang tak sengaja melihatnya merancau di tengah malam. Apa dia punya kebiasaan tidak bagus setelah minum? Karena itu sangat mengganggu kamarmu."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Changkyun mengulas senyum lebar lalu berjalan keluar dari apartement Wonho.

* * *

"Sial!"

Jooheon menahan tangan Wonho yang melayang, hendak menghentakkan gelas alkoholnya ke atas meja.

"Tenang, kawan. Kau bukan pengikut daddy-kinky yang mengharuskanmu menghukumnya kalau dia berbuat kesalahan kan?"

Wonho menggeram kecil sebelum menghempaskan tangan Jooheon dan meneguk habis cairan memabukkan di gelasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Aku membuang banyak waktu dengan kemari."

Jooheon mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau tidak mengabari akan datang kemari," Kemudian dia menyeringai. "Aku juga tidak tau kenapa kau mau kemari lagi. Tenang saja, Changkyun suka berpergian tiba-tiba, saat dia belum legal, dia selalu berada di bawah pengawasanku. Nanti pagi juga dia akan kembali."

"Dia kan tidak punya tempat lain atau orang lain untuk pergi," sahut Wonho asal seraya menuangkan kembali isi botol sojunya ke gelas. "Dia terlihat bukan tipe orang yang akan melanggar peraturan. Dia bilang padaku tidak akan 'bekerja' untuk sementara waktu jadi tidak akan ada pelanggan yang menemaninya."

"Karena yang dia cari itu kesenangan pergi kemana-mana bersama orang lain apalagi ke tempat anak-anak kecil atau para remaja bukan untuk uang."

Wonho mendengus keras. "Dia terlalu naif untuk berteman dengan uang yang picik."

Jooheon tertawa dan menyiapkan sebotol lagi untuk Wonho.

"Kenapa bisa kau berpikir dia akan kemari?"

Wonho menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Karena yang dia punya itu kau dan aku?" Dia meneguk tak sabaran, tidak menggunakan gelas lagi tapi langsung di botolnya. "Sial, kau mencampurnya dengan beberapa merk soda?!"

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu mabuk, kau masih harus berkendara," ujar Jooheon dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tapi tidak ada dia di apartement..."

Senyum Jooheon makin lebar.

"Mungkin hanya kau yang berpikir bahwa yang dia punya hanya kau dan aku?"

Wonho memandangnya penuh tanya sementara Jooheon pergi berlalu untuk melayani pelanggan lain.

 _Siapa?_

* * *

"Kedatanganmu kemari sedikit mengejutkanku."

Changkyun menarik paksa sudut bibirnya dan jari jempolnya terangkat. "Haruskah aku keluar sekarang?"

Tepat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, cangkir antik di depannya sudah terisi dengan teh.

"Silahkan, aku senang minum sendiri," Cangkir lain milik lawan bicara Changkyun terangkat, setelah digoyangkan beberapa kali di udara barulah isinya dia nikmati. "Toh yang perlu ini kau bukan aku."

Senyum yang diulasnya semakin kaku. Sepertinya dia menyesali keputusannya untuk kemari. Dia yang dingin justru meminta tolong dengan yang sarkasme.

Changkyun hendak menarik tas kecilnya saat sebuah suara menginterupsi. "Tapi karena aku sudah terlanjut menghidangkan teh, kau harus meminumnya dan bercerita sedikit. Itu ketentuan acara minum teh. Dan aku tau kau kesini bukan karena alasan konyol seperti Wonho."

Changkyun tidak tau harus terkikik atau membiarkan lawan bicaranya terkikik jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan meminum tehnya.

"Kupikir kau tipe orang tidak mau ribet sampai menerapkan tata krama meminum teh, Kihyun hyung," Changkyun meringai kecil sebelum mendekatkan bibir cangkir dengan bibirnya.

Kihyun mendengus keras sebelum mencium aroma dari teh daunnya. "Ini bukan ribet. Ini aturan. Aku hanya ribet untuk urusan rumah," Alisnya terangkat sedikit ketika cangkirnya kembali dia letakkan di atas nampan. "Dan urusan yang menyangkut Won-"

"Hyungwon."

"-ho. Hah? Hyungwon?"

Changkyun merogoh sakunya lalu meletakkan ponsel keluaran terbaru di atas meja yang memisahkan bangku mereka berdua.

"Hyungwon –apa aku harus memanggilnya hyung? menelepon. Kupikir kau sebegitu menyukai Hyungwon ketimbang menyukaiku, dia agak ragu mau kembali atau tidak jadi kau bisa membujuk-"

"Apa kau gila?"

Changkyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Kihyun menghela nafasnya berat. "Kau tidak ada usaha mau mempertahankan apa yang kau punya sekarang?"

"Kenapa harus?" Changkyun menatapnya bingung. "Kau menyukai Hyungwon dan terlihat tidak menyukai kehadiranku dengan apa-apa membahas Hyungwon. Lagipula ini terkesan seperti aku merebut milik orang, mengambil yang bukan hakku," Pemuda Im ini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Aku memang boyfriend experience tapi tak ada maksud pho."

"Dan lagi aku memang mempunyai Wonho hyung tapi Wonho hyung tidak-"

"Siapa bilang?"

Changkyun semakin bingung sementara Kihyun mengulas senyum miring saat menuangkan kembali teh ke dalam cangkir Changkyun.

"Apa dia pernah mengatakan kalau kau itu bukan Hyungwon? Apa masih membahas-"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa Wonho hyung pernah menceritakan kalau dia sudah move on dari Hyungwon?" potong Changkyun yang membuat pemuda berambut agak cokelat ini tergagu sejenak.

"Aku mengenal Wonho, dia brengsek tapi masih tau cara memperlakukan orang dengan-"

"Memperlakukan dengan baik belum tentu dia menyukaiku."

Kihyun mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. "Kau mau dia menyukaimu? Berarti kau sudah menyukainya sampai ada keinginan untuk disukai balik? Ah...kalau kau mau disukai balik, gunakan kesempatanmu yang kasarnya menggantikan Hyungwon. Hyungwon yang salah karena meninggalkannya, apapun alasannya tetap dia yang sa-"

Changkyun mendengus keras sebelum mendorong cangkir tehnya menjauh. "Memperlakukan baik apanya, semalam aku dan dia—eh"

Changkyun menutup mulutnya sendiri dan Kihyun sudah memicingkan matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, aku daritadi mau bertanya tapi tak dapat momen yang tepat. Merah-merah di dekat tulang selangkamu itu apa? Bukankah Wonho sudah mengatur cara berpakai—"

"Aku mengaku tetangga baru Wonho hyung saat berbicara dengan Hyungwon dan dia menjelaskan semua kebiasaan Wonho hyung sambil mengaku sebagai kekasihnya sekaligus memintaku untuk membantunya mengurus dirinya sendiri."

"Mereka sudah putus," Kedua alis pemuda yang lebih kecil ini bertautan tak suka. "Jangan bilang karena itu kau merasa tidak percaya diri?"

"Yah bagaimana ya," Changkyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Karena aku berbicara di hadapanmu jadi mengaku sedikit tak apa. Itu akan mengintimidasiku karena aku tidak sesempurna Hyungwon. Mau Wonho hyung sudah move on, tetap saja kalau Hyungwon sudah sampai ke Korea pasti hatinya goyah."

Changkyun masih memegangi leher belakangnya. "Aku pintar dalam akademi dan snagat bodoh dalam hal ini, harus kuakui itu."

"Kau terlalu merendah tapi tunggu,"Kihyun meletakkan tekonya agak keras. "Sampai ke Korea? Jangan bilang dia sudah dijalan?"

Changkyun mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Iya, aku sudah mengatur untuk menemuinya di apartement. Pasti Wonho hyung sudah berkeliaran kemana-mana karena dia tak pernah betah di apartement sendirian jadi aku akan meneleponnya dan bilang aku sudah ada di apartement –itu juga kalau dia mencariku sih. Dan surprise!"

"Kau bisa tidak berjuang sedikit dan tidak pasrah? Ini sama saja kalau kau mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu," balas Kihyun dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau itu bisa membuat Wonho hyung senang sih tidak masalaha...," balas Changkyun agak lirih. "Dia klienku kan? Melihat dia bahagia sepertinya sudah cukup, tidak perlu ada uang denda-denda segala sesuai di surat perjanjian."

"Ini sudah fix kau menyukainya. Harus dipertahakankan."

"Ta-tapi kau tidak menyukaiku kan? Wonho hyung juga tidak mungkin serius dengan siapapun kecuali Hyung-" Changkyun membelakkan matanya saat Kihyun sudah menarik jaket kebesarannya sekaligus menarik tangan Changkyun untuk segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau jauh lebih murni dari Hyungwon. Dan lebih mempengaruhi hidup Wonho. Wonho itu bisa serius kok. Kalaupun Hyungwon tidak benar-benar selingkuh, itu tetap salahnya. Aku mendukungmu sekarang."

Perlahan Changkyun bangkit dari kursinya namun Kihyun dengan cepat menarik ujung jasnya dan berlari –maksudku seperti menyeret.

"Kenapa seburu-buru ini? Wonho hyung tidak mungkin mencariku sih..."

"Mencarimu kok, Hyungwon itu sangat merepotkan untuk urusan siapa cepat dia dapat karena kaki panjangnya."

"Hah?! Benarkah? Ayo!"

Kihyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Changkyun yang justru menarik pergi.

* * *

 _Memang siapa yang mau bertemu dengan Changkyun selain aku dan Jooheon?_

Pikiran Wonho masih berkecamuk saat dia membanting keras pintu mobilnya.

 _Apa ada yang meneleponnya akhir-akhir ini? dia kan sangat polos, bisa saja kliennya minta diajak bertemu tapi bukan bekerja dan malah dia dijebak?_

Wonho masih asik berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri saat jari telunjuknya menekan tombol panah ke atas di lift.

 _Tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah ngutak-atik ponselnya, melihat dia memainkan ponsel saja jarang_

Ujung sepatunya yang sengaja dia ketukkan ke lantai untuk membunuh waktunya menunggu lift tiba-tiba terhenti.

 _Bahkan aku tidak tau dia dekat dengan siapa saja, padahal satu kampus. Teman dia di kampus sebelumnya bahkan aku tidak tau._

Wonho terdiam.

 _Aku tidak tau ada berapa kontak di ponselnya dan dengan siapa dia sering berbicara atau chat. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya, mengotak-atik atau menyentuh ponselnya saja tidak pernah._

 _Tapi apa dia juga tau segalanya tentangku?_

 _Ah pastinya tau. Dia dari awal bilang akan mencari tau._

 _Apa sekarang dia pergi menemui seseorang yang sangat mengetahui?_

 _Astaga Shin Hoseok, jangan terlalu percaya di-atau jangan-jangan dia pergi karena aku tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik semalam? Aku bermain kasar?_

 _Hei tapi itu dia yang membujukku!_

 _Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar pergi karena aku sudah mengambil miliknya yang paling berharga?_

 _Oh astaga! Jangan sampai!_

"Im Changkyun!" refleksnya berteriak tepat saat pintu lift terbuka dan segera saja dia memasuki lift kosong itu lalu menekan tombol angka disana. Matahari sudah di atas kepala, menurut teman sejurusannya tidak ada kelas hari ini. Di luar juga matahari sedang terik-teriknya, Changkyun tidak terlalu suka itu. Dan sepengetahuan Wonho, Changkyun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang karena dia tidak suka makan siang di luar.

Semoga saja Changkyun ada disana. Tidak-tidak, minimal barang-barangnya masih ada disana.

 _Semoga saja Shin Hoseok, semoga saja..._

* * *

 **Huhuhuhuhu**

 **Sepertinya ff di ffn ini akan jadi karyaku yang terakhirTT**

 **Meskipun agak lama pasti ku-update kokTT (seketika lupa utang berapa ff...)**

 **Aku mau namatin semuanya baru hidup dengan tenang(?)**

 **Tahun ini belum ada kesempatan sbm jadi tahun depan harus dicoba fighting:3**


	16. chapter 16 a

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

 **CIIIIT!**

"Ya Tuhan! Aku masih hidup!"

Changkyun membanting stirnya lagi, kali ini tidak separah tadi namun cukup membuat mobil berguncang ke kanan lalu ke kiri untuk beberapa saat.

Bagi Kihyun, tetap saja itu terasa sama saja. Masa SMA dihabiskan kebut-kebutan liar dengan Wonho yang jerit histeris sebagai penumpangnya tapi tidak se'liar' ini.

"Tadi aku melihat ujung belakang mobil Wonho _hyung_ ," jawab Changkyun kelewat polos, begitu juga dengan tatapan yang dilemparkannya sesaat pada yang lebih tua. Amarah Kihyun yang sudah menguap uap sampai ke kepala agak menguap karena—

"Kupikir kau tidak percaya pada Tuhan saking galaknya."

—Tidak jadi.

Cengkraman kedua tangan Kihyun di pegangan atas kepalanya menguat.

"Hey! Begini-begini aku masuk ke dalam bagian paduan suara gereja! Dan kemana perginya sikap panikmu saat Wonho akan diambil—"

"Aku masih panik kok, makanya aku menambahkan kecepatan," Changkyun menggerakkan kembali persenelingnya dan menginjak dalam pedal gas. "Hanya saja tidak baik bukan mengendarai mobil dengan perasaan campur aduk? Jadi kusalurkan saja."

Kihyun menelisik ekspresi Changkyun yang kembali datar memandang lurus ke depan. Benar katanya, ekspresinya boleh saja datar dan tidak berteriak seperti tadi tetapi tangannya bergetar saat memegang kemudi dan beberapa bulir keringat melewati pelipisnya.

"Baiklah," Kihyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari balik saku. "Aku akan menghubungi Minhyuk, dia cukup dekat dengan Hyungwon, cukup dekat untuk menahan Hyungwon yang tidak tau bahwa dia sedang 'berebutan'."

"Oh, itu bagus," Changkyun mengulas senyum sebelum memutar stirnya, membuat ekspresi bersahabat Kihyun berubah. "Aku akan semakin memaju kecepatan untuk itu jadi waktu berbicara dengannya bertambah kira kira 15 detik, bukan sekedar menahan tanpa bicara-oh sial itu dia."

 **CIIITTTT!**

Kihyun menjerit kembali. Mantan pembalap liar seharusnya tidak seperti ini, apa Changkyun jauh lebih berpengalaman—

Changkyun membuka kaca mobil sambil menurunkan mobilnya saat memasuki basement apartement. "Hyung! Shin Wonho!"

Kihyun menoleh karena rasa penasaran, basement terlalu gelap untuknya tetapi fokusya terpecah saat Changkyun memarkirkan mobilnya asal lalu melepaskan seatbeatnya.

"Wonho sudah memasuki lift dengan sikap aneh, seperti buru-buru atau berlari. Aku jadi takut jadi aku turun sekarang, sisanya tolong parkirkan dengan benar _hyung_.

"Dan oh ya, aku lupa bilang kalau aku tidak pernah berkendara ugal-ugalan seperti tadi. Tidak pernah dan tidak bisa. Banyak banyak menyebut nama Tuhan karena kau bisa selamat saja."

Kihyun membelakkan matanya. Mencegah bibirnya untuk berteriak lebih keras saat melihat Changkyun berlari keluar.

 _Goddammit! Pantas saja!_

* * *

Wonho berharap-harap cemas sambil menatap layar lift yang baru menunjukkan angka dua. Ponselnya masih tak bisa ditemukan membuatnya semakin panik karena tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun untuk ikut serta mencari Changkyun.

Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang tadi pagi bahwa Changkyun tidak akan bisa kemana-mana dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Hatinya mencelos.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Semalam rasanya dia baru saja satu langkah untuk memiliki Changkyun, tidak masalah hanya tubuhnya, semua perlu proses. Tadi pagi, dia masih menggoda pemuda itu.

Dan sekarang justru dia hampir kehilangan Changkyun.

Wonho bisa gila.

Baiklah sebelum terlambat, dia akan sedikit mengaku –atau merangkai kata kalau-kalau masih ada kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya.

Wonho menyukai Changkyun.

Shin Hoseok menyayangi Im Changkyun.

Wonho tidak berani bilang ini adalah perasaan cinta –lebih dari cinta. Changkyun orang yang serius dan berani pergi jika ingin pergi, tidak ada acara becanda atau apapun membuat Wonho tidak berani macam-macam membercandakan hal yang serius.

Dia tidak yakin definisi cinta menurutnya itu benar atau salah. Yang dapat dipastikan, rasanya pada Changkyun melebihi pada Hyungwon yang bahkan membuatnya sedih berlarut-larut.

Wonho ingin melindungi Changkyun melebihi apapun. Bukan melindungi untuk dirinya sendiri atau memanfaatkan kepolosannya, lebih dari itu.

Jadi bagaimana hidupnya kalau samapi gagal mencegah Changkyun? Lebih sekedar dari sedih berlarut-larut.

Lift yang naik perlahan-lahan dapat dia rasakan tetapi laju lift terasa sangat lambat.

Jujur saja Wonho sangat takut.

Tidak pernah dia setakut ini.

Dia tidak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Apalagi untuk orang yang akhirnya dia sadari, orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Wonho belum melakukan usaha apapun untuk melakukan bahkan meminta maaf pada pemuda Im itu.

Dia belum sempat berkata apapun.

Wonho tidak mau dia menyesal di kemudian hari.

Pemuda ini meremas kuat kedua tangannya yang berkeringat.

Demi apapun, demi Tuhan. Pemuda Shin ini sangat berharap. Harapannya hanya ini satu-satunya.

"Tolonglah..."

Perlahan-lahan pintu lift terbuka. Wonho sudah sampai ke tujuannya.

Dan melihat ada pemuda ramping di depan pintu apartementnnya, hendak menekan bel.

"Hyungwon?"

Lorong terlalu sepi sampai pemuda yang merasa itu namanya menoleh.

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria.

"Oh, Wonho hyung!"

* * *

Changkyun berlari sekencang angin, bergerak seperti setan.

Lift tidak bisa digunakkan, harus menunggu sampai ke lantai teratas baru bisa dinaiki.

Tangga daruratlah yang menjadi pilihan pertama dan satu-satunya.

Itu sama saja membuat kesempatan bagi Hyungwon dan Wonho untuk berciuman bahkan lebih dari—

Oh oke, jaga rating ff. Oke.

Changkyun menggelengkan kepalanya, belum pernah dia berpikiran negatif seperti ini.

Maaf maaf saja, Changkyun baru mencobanya sekali dan dia harap tidak ada yang mencoba lagi selain dirinya ( _woy kok jadi ambigu - jung_ )

Changkyun percaya pada Wonho.

Meskipun dia tidak tau peraasaan Wonho padanya tapi dia yakin.

Kalaupun Wonho tidak menyukainya, Changkyun yakin.

Wonho bukan tipe yang akan melanggar janjinya selayaknya pria.

Changkyun tidak berharap lebih, dia hanya ingin menyatakan perasaan agar lebih lega.

Iya.

Dia menyukai Wonho.

Tidak tau itu suka atau lebih dari suka, Changkyun mau tak mau mengakui bahwa dia buta akan cinta.

Tapi Changkyun tidak tau bahwa Hyungwon satu langkah di depannya tanpa merasa sedang 'berebutan'.

* * *

Wonho mengulas senyum kikuk saat melangkah mendekat sementara Hyungwon berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Wonho berbasa-basi saat Hyungwon membuka lebar-lebar lengannya yang kemudian ditariknya kembali dengan senyum tersipu.

"Maaf kebiasaan di Jerman," Wonho mengangguk memaklumi, menunggu jawabannya.

"Um..hyung tidak sadar ya?"

Alisnya naik satu. "Apa yang kulewatkan?"

Tidak pernah Wonho sadari bahwa nada bicaranya menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, Hyungwon menyadari hal itu hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipis.

"Aku kemarin menyewa apartement disini, dua sebelum milikmu."

"Oh..." Wonho menutup mulutnya. Dia menyadari nada bicaranya sangat tidak ramah. Awalnya dia memaklumi dan berusaha nampak biasa-biasa saja tetapi hati kecilnya marah, ibunya tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk kasar pada siapapun dan juga jangan balas kejahatan dengan kejahatan pula. Meski Hyungwon pernah menyakitinya, dia tetap tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti tadi setelah penat berpergiaan jauh dan menjadi tamu baginya. Tidak baik balas dendam.

 _Padahal saat pertama kali akhirnya dia menelepon, rasanya aku kangen sekali mendengar suaranya. Senang sekali. Apa benar kalau rindu dan kangen itu berbeda? Senang dan bahagia juga?_

Agak terpaksa, bibirnya ia tarik sedikit ke atas. "Mau masuk sebentar?"

Hyungwon tampak terkejut, Wonho yang dikenalnya ternyata tidak berubah tetapi buru-buru ditolaknya tawaran tersebut.

"Aku tadi melihat kau ingin berkunjung. Tidak enak juga bicara diluar. Jangan merasa sungkan, tamu jauh."

Hyungwon mengulas senyum lagi, nada bicara Wonho masih terdengar berbeda. Mau dibagaimanakan lagi, status mereka berdua berubah dengan cara buruk. Selain itu, diam-diam Hyungwon bersyukur Wonho sepertinya mulai belajar bagaimana berbicara dengan orang lain dan kekasihnya. Betapa beruntungnya pacar Wonho nanti—

"Aku takut mengganggu tetanggamu," bisik Hyungwon agak mendekatkan dirinya pada lawan bicara. "Sepertinya dia agak kewalahan menghadapimu yang mabuk tapi payah alkohol. Kasian dia. Pasti kurang tidur dan perlu istirahat, saat aku menelepon nada bicaranya datar tapi tersimpan lelah disana."

Hyungwon menegakkan tubuhnya lalu membetulkan posisi syalnya.

"Itu baru tetanggamu. Bagaimana pacarmu, aku bisa diomeli mungkin."

"Hah? Aku tidak punya tetangga seperti itu apalagi seorang pacar..."

Hyungwon mengulas senyum lebar.

Senyum seribu makna.

* * *

 **masih tb?c**

 **Pulang aku mah kalo jadi Changkyun:(**

 **terkejut? iya sama**

 **ini malah dicut loh partnya**

 **itadakimasu! - jung**


	17. Chapter 16 b

**Boyfriend Tsun!**

Monsta X's fanfic

 **Wonho (Shin Hoseok) x I.M (Im Changkyun)**

* * *

 _Holy shit._

Changkyun mengumpat rendah kepada benda mati yang disebut anak tangga. Sudah ketiga kalinya Changkyun mulai mengumpat pada benda-benda tak bernyawa; pintu darurat, pegangan tangga yang tertendang, dan sekarang tangga.

Ini masih lantai dua dan perjalanannya masih sangatlah panjang.

Belum lagi dia harus mencegat satu persatu lift yang lewat untuk memastikan Wonho masih di dalam liftnya.

Mungkin setelah ini, ada baiknya Changkyun melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuhnya karena bagian pinggang kebawahnya seperti mati rasa, melawan angin musim dingin dan juga terantuk sana sini.

Oh, tentunya dengan tambahan bahwa Wonho harus yang membayarnya –sebut sajalah biaya asuransi atau tambahan karena melukai most wanted boyfriend experience ini.

Changkyun mendengus kasar seraya membuka lebar-lebar pintu darurat terakhir yang dibukanya.

 _Omong kosong. Kalau aku tidak terlambat._

 _Beda sedetik saja, Hyungwon akan berakhir di ranjang._

 _Shin Hoseok harus membayar semua waktuku yang tiap jamnya bisa menghasilkan uang._

 **BRAK!**

 _Oh._

Kaki Changkyun berubah menjadi jelly saat melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

 _Sudah kubilang kan._

Bukan karena ciuman, bukan.

Tetapi satu langkah menuju itu.

Wonho terlihat menarik salah satu lengan pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat dan sebelah tangannya membuka pintu, gestur mengajaknya masuk.

Changkyun memang mendengus keras, banteng saja lewat darinya tetapi pundaknya yang melesu tak bisa membohongi siapapun.

Bibir bawahnya sengaja digigitnya.

Dia sudah kalah.

Changkyun menggidikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh.

 _Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Takdir._

 _Lagipula akan sebanyak apasih lembaran won yang diberikannya sebagai rasa permintaan maaf? Wonho kan sangat gampang 'tidak enakkan'. Tidak usah berharap banyak._

Lagi-lagi bibir dan tubuhnya tidak sinkron, tak saling bekerja sama. Tubuhnya agak bergetar seiring dengan langkah gontainya yang berubah arah.

Kalah sangat telak. Bahkan Changkyun belum berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Pemuda Im ini tertawa sumbang sembai sesekali memukuli dinding di sampingnya.

 _Tenang saja, Im Changkyun. Tenang._

Tangan kiri Changkyun bertumpuan pada dinding-dinding apartement.

 _Kehidupanmu akan baik-baik saja, Shin Hoseok hanya pemeran pembantu dalam skenario hidupmu. Kau juga dianggap tokoh figuran di hidupnya._

Sepasang tungkainya berhenti melangkai.

 _Persetanan, bicara mudah saja daripada bertindak! Dari dulu juga dia sudah menyebalkan tapi apa? Kau hanya mengancam akan pergi tapi nyatanya masih bisa bertahan hingga sekarang!_

Changkyun memutar badannya lalu berlari dengan langkah tertatih.

 _Masa bodo dengan Hyungwon-Hyungwon itu, aku bisa melebihi dia!_

Changkyun tidak menyangka bahwa langkah lesunya tadi bisa membawa tubuhnya sejauh ini dari kamar apartement Wonho. Satu-satunya yang dia ketahui adalah dia harus memastikan apa benar Wonho akan kembali pada Hyungwon. Dia harus memastikan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tak apa menanggung rasa sakit sedikit. Setidaknya dia tau sudah pernah berjuang, tak kalah sebelum berperang, meski tak pernah diperjuangkan.

 _Keluargaku tak selamat karena aku tidak berjuang untuk memanggil bala bantuan atau sekedar bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi dan menyesal kemudian hari._

* * *

"Um...," Jujur saja, Wonho belum pernah merasa secanggung ini. Kalau dia mudah canggung di depan mantan kekasih, seharusnya hingga menjelang tingkat akhir, Wonho tak akan semakin eksis. Nyatanya, dia saja berani menunjukkan kemesraan di depan mantan-mantannya.

"Apa aku harus keluar?" tanya Hyungwon halus dengan senyuman. Ayolah, siapa yang berani mengusirnya jika disuguhi seperti itu? Hyungwon juga mantannya dan pernah berbagi susah senang bersama, Wonho harus tetap menghargainya.

"Uh oh, tidak."

Ya benar, Hyungwon hanya mantannya, bagian dari masa lalu yang mengubah masa depannya. Hidup Wonho tidak lagi dibayang bayangi olehnya. Wonho sudah berhasil move on dan aku tidak perlu menulis ulang, pada siapa Wonho menambatkan hatinya kan?

Hyungwon tertawa renyah. Sedaritadi dia hanya duduk manis dan memperhatikan Wonho bolak-balik di hadapannya seperti setrikaan, kurang lebih sudah 10 menit lamanya.

Wonho bingung dan menatap Hyungwon dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Kau terlihat bingung."

"Iya."

Hyungwon tersenyum lagi.

"Apa itu karena aku?"

"Hmmm, separuh benar, separuhnya tidak?"

"Apa aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?"

"Tidak," Wonho menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya

Hyungwon membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Kau juga terlihat gugup."

"I-itu..."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Wonho menggerakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Sedikit."

"Mau berbagi sedikit pikiranmu?"

Wonho menggeleng cepat. "Kau tidak akan menyukainya."

"Aku akan membagikan sedikit pikiranku juga, istilah lainnya barter," Hyungwon mengerlingkan matanya sedikit. "Itu termasuk alasan kenapa aku kembali."

"Aku agak tertarik tapi—" Wonho menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya menatap pintu apartementnya, sedikit berharap.

Hyungwon masih sabar menunggu pemuda Shin itu melanjutkan perkataannya ketika justru pertanyaan tak lazim keluar dari bibirnya.

"Haruskah aku membuatkanmu teh?"

"Apa?" Hyungwon tergelak. "Tidak usah repot-repot, aku tidak akan lama," Senyumnya kembali muncul. "Aku hanya menunggu seseorang. Lagipula apa? Kau? Membuat teh? Ingat saat aku mual dan kau membuatkan aku teh?"

"Ah itu," Ekspresinya yang tegang mulai sedikit melunak. "Saat aku menumpahkan hampir setengah air panas ke tanganku?"

Hyungwon mengangguk. "Itu yang terburuk. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan dengan baik adalah meracik ramyun."

Hyungwon meregangkan tubuhnya seperti kucing yang baru bangun tidur lalu menghela nafas berat. "Hey, aku jauh-jauh dari Jerman kesini bukan untuk berbasa-basi apalagi mendengarmu berbicara formal."

Wonho agak terkejut mendengarnya. Di awal, dia kira Hyungwon tak berubah seincipun tetapi tata krama di barat mengubahnya juga.

Hyungwon nyengir. "Kau berubah banyak."

"Oh, terimakasih?"

"Hey, itu memang pujian. Dalam konteks baik."

Wonho mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kau juga. Dalam konteks baik-"

"Jadi siapa orang beruntung yang bisa mengubahmu sebanyak ini, hyung?"

"Ah?" Wonho tak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu akan dilayangkan padanya. Terakhir kali dia mendengar pertanyaan itu adalah saat Wonho ketahuan pulang dini hari dalam keadaan mabuk. Masih teringat jelas dalam otaknya ekspresi kecewa Hyungwon saat itu, tapi Wonho tak peduli dan Hyungwon tak pernah menyuarakan pikirannya. Hubungan mereka seperti dilaksanakan oleh satu orang saja, yang artinya tidak seperti hubungan sepasang kekasih sewajarnya.

"...Apa aku harus membeli minuman ringan di mesin penjual depan lift?"

Kening Hyungwon berkerut dalam. "Seingatku, kau tak akan pernah membiarkan kulkasmu kosong. Kalau tak diisi makanan dari toko 24 jam, air mineral, atau bir."

"Seseorang membawa itu semua," Wonho berujar sehati-hati mungkin. "Kecuali susu kesukaannya, sudah kuduga kalau meminum susu akan membuatmu mual."

Hyungwon tersenyum lagi. Wonho tak suka susu kecuali kondisi tubuhnya tidak fit atau harus membentuk tubuhnya lagi.

"Akan kupastikan seseorang yang kau maksud adalah orang yang kutunggu sedaritadi."

Wonho bungkam dan Hyungwon menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan dagunya.

"Ada seseorang di luar sana yang terus bolak-balik melewati pintu. Mungkin dia 'tersesat' seperti aku tadi, lebih baik kau tolong baru beli minuman ringan."

Wonho mengangguk kaku lalu membuka pintu apartementnya.

Hyungwon masih tersenyum saat pintu apartement perlahan ditutup.

* * *

Wonho berbalik lalu berlari kecil untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pilar penyangga saat melihat postur tubuh familiar berada di ujung lorong yang berlawanan dengannya.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan disini?_

Wonho meremas kuat kepalan tangannya.

 _Apa dia mau mengambil sisa barangnya disini?_

 _Bahkan dia saja belum bisa berjalan normal._

 _...dia nekat ya?_

Wonho menekan sedikit perasaannya lalu berjalan santai menuju mesin otomatis di dekat lift.

Tak butuh waktu lama, 3 kaleng kopi hangat keluar dari mesin tersebut.

3 kaleng.

* * *

Changkyun masih memikirkan kemungkinan kemungkinna terburuk yang pernah ada (jangan lupakan dia juga masih bolak balik sana sini) saat manik matanya bersibobrok dengan manik mata yang lain.

Shin Hoseok alias Wonho.

Wonho memicingkan matanya dan yang pertama kali memulai percakapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mendengar responnya sedingin itu membuat harapan Changkyun perlahan menggugur.

 _Lihatlah. Apa yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia. Bahkan dia tidak merasa kehilangan._

Tapi Changkyun tidak menciut dibuatnya.

"Aku meminta ganti rugi, tidak pertanggung jawaban," ujarnya agak menantang dengan kepala yang sengaja di dongakkan.

Wonho menahan tawa gelinya. "Kau pikir kau itu apa? Wanita? Bisa hamil?" Wonho menyimpan satu kaleng ke dalam kantung jaketnya. "Tindakan asusila kau bilang, padahal kau menikmatinya juga."

Changkyun menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah kebanggaan Wonho, takut kepalan tangannya berubah menjadi dekapan.

 _Tidak! Tetap waras, Im Changkyun! Harga dirimu baru saja direndahkan dengan kata-kata vulgar tanpa sensor!_

Ckckck, Changkyun Changkyun. Kau tidak tau betapa inginnya Wonho memelukmu saat ini.

"Waktuku sia-sia dihabiskan bersamamu, aku minta ganti rugi berupa upahku selama sejam sebagai boyfriend experience –sesuai kesepakatan hitam di atas putih kita, tapi disatu sisi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja karena tindakkan asusila yang kau perbuat padaku," jelasnya panjang lebar dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Oh? Atas dasar apa kau menagih itu semua?"

 _Sialan_. Changkyun mengumpat. _Kalau aku menjawab, aku akan ketahuan melihat mereka tadi._

"Hm? Im Changkyun?" Wonho membuka kaleng kopinya dengan santai lalu meneguknya perlahan. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," desahnya kecewa sembari menggoyang goyangkan kaleng kopinya. "Kau mau? Cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat dan pasti kau menggigil sudah diluar sejak 10 atau 15 menit lalu."

 _Nah kan._

"Ayo masuk dan kita akan membicarakannya enam ma-"

 **GREB!**

Wonho menoleh dan mendapati jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Changkyun terlampau dekat.

Ia menyeringai kecil, membiarkan pergelangan tangannya ditahan lama-lama oleh yang lebih muda.

"Tidak, hyung, tidak," Changkyun menggeleng dan ekspresinya tak mampu dibendung lagi, wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Tatapannya menyiratan ketakutan yang amat sangat. "Kita bicara disini. Di depan sini atau apalah terserah, jangan bersama mantanmu..." cicitnya menundukkan kepala.

 _Aduh_. Wonho gemas melihatnya, tapi dia harus menjaga imagenya di detik detik terakhir sebelum akan memeluk pemuda Im ini seerat yang dia bisa.

"Loh kenapa? Aku harus mengajaknya karena dia-"

"Jangan kembali padanya," bisik Changkyun kelewat rendah, Wonho berusaha menahan tawanya karena dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

 _Aduh, Changkyun benar-benar polos._

 _Tapi tak apa, hatiku lega mendengarnya. Sekali-kali dia harus stop menjadi tsundere._

"Apa?" Wonho mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir tipis Changkyun. "Aku tidak mendengarnya, ayo ulang la-"

Wonho memerlukan alat pemacu jantung segera.

Bibir keduanya bertemu dan Changkyun (yang terus menutup matanya) yang memulainya.

Wonho tidak pernah merasa segugup ini saat dicium seseorang, kakinya bahkan ikut bergetar seperti hatinya.

Ciuman mereka tak lama. Wonho tak berniat untuk memaksakan nafsunya saat melihat wajah Changkyun yang menjauh, sangat merah.

Lagipula hubungan mereka masih belum jelas. Wonho masih 'belum tau' apa yang diinginkan Changkyun.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," gumam Changkyun seraya menarik kerah baju Wonho, membuat posisi mereka semakin intim.

Wonho semakin gencar untuk menjahilinya. "Iya, Changkyun. Aku akan bersamamu dan bersama Hyungwon sekaligus, mudah bukan?"

"Apa-" Changkyun memejamkan matanya lagi. "-Kalau aku bilang aku menyukai hyung, itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan kuat untuk tidak kembali pada Hyungwon?"

 **CUP!**

"Tidak, sayang. Sudah cukup, itu yang mau aku dengar daritadi," Wonho mengecup keningnya setelah sebelumnya yang dikecup adalah bibirnya. "Aku juga menyayangimu."

Diam-diam, Hyungwon mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

Segera diraihnya benda persegi panjang ajaib di sakunya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Tenang saja, mereka berdua sudah berpacaran. Ya? Hahahaha, Minhyun hyung, kau termakan ucapan Kihyun hyung rupanya. Aku kembali untuk menjenguk saudaraku disini, sekalian saja mengetahui keadaan Wonho karena tak enak hati meninggalkannya seperti itu, kalian saja yang berpikiran negatif duluan. Hm~ tugasku selesai kan?"

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

"Berarti aku tidak perlu ganti rugi berupa uang kan? Kalau disuruh ganti rugi, aku tidak keberatan harus tanggung jawab atas tindakan asusila yang kulakukan. Tapi bagaimana caanya? Meminta izinmu dulu? Hm, boleh boleh dicoba."

 **DUAK!**

"Tutup mulutnya, Shin Hoseok."

"Aduh, pacarku ini tidak ada manis-manisnya."

"Diam. Sana pacaran saja dengan nama merk air mineral."

 **-end!**

 **dengan ini kuresmikan, laptopku udah benerTT rusak sejak? sejak aku terakhir kali apdet^^ mengerikan ya? yang rusak lcdnya sih...**

 **aku udah nyiapin beberapa project baru di wattpad, untuk sick dan i like you akan menyusul di apdet. bad blood? mungkin saat jatah liburanku alias desember-januari lalu dilanjutkan juli-agustus-september:**


End file.
